


Genesis

by Nat_the_Late



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Story within a Story, Storynception, story telling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_the_Late/pseuds/Nat_the_Late
Summary: Pour amuser le petit Estel, blessé et alité, et alors que sa relation avec ses fils jumeaux se détériore chaque jour un peu plus, Elrond invente la légende d'un groupe de héros combattant le mal dans un pays imaginaire.Mais très vite, la réalité et le monde merveilleux qu'il brode se confondent, tandis que l'enfant découvre peu à peu les véritables enjeux de ce récit…





	1. Le Pays Lointain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit topo du début :
> 
> Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages appartiennent comme toujours au génial professeur Tolkien. Quand au concept de l’histoire, il vient du film The Fall, sorti en 2006 et réalisé par Tarsem Singh.
> 
> Warning : Personnages OOC, déprime… La routine, quoi. Spoilers concernant le passé d’Elrond (comme d’hab’) et l’enfance d’Aragorn. Il est recommandé d’avoir quelques notions en matière de généalogie elfique et une connaissance de base du Silmarillon pour comprendre la légende inventée par Elrond.

Le froid soleil de l’hiver se lève sur Fondcombe. Allongé dans un lit des Maisons de Guérison, près de la fenêtre de la chambre qui lui a été attribuée, Estel le regarde s’élever lentement dans le ciel cotonneux. Il est déjà réveillé depuis longtemps, mais il ne peut pas se lever : la jambe qu’il s’est cassée en tombant d’un arbre lui interdit tout mouvement. Le petit garçon a peu d’occupations et passe le temps comme il peut, en regardant à travers sa fenêtre. Ce matin-là, elle lui donne à voir un spectacle qui détourne son attention de l’ascension de l’astre du jour. 

Devant la porte du bâtiment principal des Maisons de Guérison, ses deux frères aînés discutent avec leur père. La fenêtre fermée et la distance les séparant d’Estel ne permettent pas à l’enfant d’entendre ce qu’ils se disent, mais l’agitation clairement visible des trois adultes lui permet de deviner qu’ils se disputent. Le garçonnet soupire profondément. Il a l’habitude de ce genre de situations : Elladan et Elrohir ne peuvent pas séjourner à Fondcombe sans se quereller avec le seigneur des lieux. Estel ne comprend d’ailleurs pas pourquoi. Il a posé la question plusieurs fois aux divers intéressés, mais il n’a jamais pu obtenir de réponse satisfaisante. Elrond trouve toujours le moyen de dévier la conversation sur autre chose et Elladan se ferme comme une huître à chaque fois que son cadet essaye d’aborder le sujet. Seul Elrohir a tenté une fois de parler de ce problème de disputes récurrentes avec le petit garçon, mais il y a rapidement renoncé. Apparemment, cela impliquerait beaucoup trop d’éléments personnels dont Estel n’a pas connaissance. Elrohir a donc laissé tomber, promettant à son jeune frère de tout lui expliquer quand il sera plus grand. C’était il y a déjà plusieurs mois, mais de toute évidence Estel n’est pas encore assez grand. 

A l’extérieur, la dispute entre Elrond et les jumeaux tombe soudain à plat, mais ils ne se réconcilient pas. Elladan et Elrohir tournent les talons sans demander leur congé, coupant court à toute discussion. Elrond les regarde s’éloigner sans chercher à les retenir. Il reste un instant immobile, tête baissée, avant de rentrer vivement dans la Maison de Guérison. 

N’ayant plus rien à regarder, Estel commence à s’ennuyer. Alors, pour s’occuper, il joue avec ses mains. Pendant plusieurs minutes, l’enfant s’amuse à reproduire avec ses doigts les lettres de l’alphabet elfique. Ce n’est pas facile et ça ne ressemble pas à grand-chose, mais cela présente l’avantage incontestable de lui donner une occupation. Il lui reste encore deux lettres à reproduire lorsqu’Elrond entre dans la pièce, venant prendre des nouvelles de son jeune patient. En le voyant, Estel sourit et agite sa main dans sa direction.

« Bonjour, Père ! » S’exclame-t-il, rayonnant. 

Elrond lui rend son sourire et s’approche de lui. 

« Bonjour, Estel. As-tu bien dormi ? 

-Très bien. Répond le petit garçon en hochant la tête vigoureusement. J’ai beaucoup moins mal qu’avant. Je crois que je suis guéri. 

-Fort bien. Reprend Elrond, son expression hésitant entre un sourire amusé et un air sérieux de guérisseur chevronné. Nous allons vérifier cela. » 

Tout d’abord, le seigneur Elfe commence par passer sa main sur le front de son fils, vérifiant qu’il n’a pas de fièvre, et Estel ne peut retenir un gloussement ravi. Son père ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de faire ce geste plusieurs fois par semaine depuis qu’il avait, quelques années auparavant, contracté une violente et inexplicable poussée de fièvre qui avait totalement affolé le guérisseur. Elrohir lui avait d’ailleurs dit à ce propos qu’il avait accompli là l’exploit incomparable d’avoir traumatisé le si impassible maître de Fondcombe. 

Ensuite, Elrond repousse les couvertures du lit et sonde magiquement la jambe blessée, très lentement, ses mains effleurant à peine la peau de l’enfant. Estel frissonne et éclate de rire. 

« Père, ça chatouille ! » 

Son père esquisse un sourire, mais ne répond pas. Il ferme les yeux et poursuit son travail, visualisant derrière ses paupières closes l’état des os de la jambe du petit garçon. Ce dernier se calme et reste silencieux pendant un moment, le regard fixé au plafond. Soudain, il fronce les sourcils. 

« Père ? 

-Oui, Estel ? 

-Ils sont encore fâchés avec vous, Dan et Roh ? » 

Court instant de silence. Puis Elrond soupire et cesse de sonder les os du garçonnet. 

« Elladan et Elrohir sont toujours fâchés contre moi, Estel. Tu devrais le savoir, cela ne date pas d’hier. 

-Pourquoi ils sont tout le temps fâchés ? » 

Nouveau silence. Elrond réarrange l’attelle que le petit garçon a décalée en remuant dans son sommeil et la resserre afin qu’elle ne bouge plus. Il se redresse ensuite et lisse machinalement ses lourdes robes de velours. 

« Si c’est là le sens de ta question, saches que ce n’est pas à cause de toi. Pour ce qui est de ta jambe, les os ont commencé à se ressouder et tu es effectivement en bonne voie de guérison. Néanmoins, je préfèrerais que tu restes alité pendant quelques jours encore. Après, tu pourras recommencer à marcher avec des béquilles, mais uniquement en présence d’un adulte. » 

Déçu, le petit Estel retourne à son observation de plafond. Le guérisseur, brusquement silencieux, réordonne les divers objets posés sur la table de chevet près du lit. Après quelques instants, il reprend la parole. 

« Je vais me retirer, Estel. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande-moi avant que je ne m’en aille. Désires-tu quelque chose en particulier ? » 

L’enfant réfléchit une seconde avant d’orner son visage d’une moue boudeuse absolument adorable. 

« Oui, Père. Je voudrais bien que vous me donnez quelque chose à faire. Parce que moi, je m’ennuie, tout seul. » 

Elrond a un sourire attendri devant son air renfrogné. Il reste muet un court moment, puis il propose : 

« Je ne pense pas qu’Erestor ait beaucoup de travail ce matin. Veux-tu que je lui demande de venir te lire une histoire ? » 

Estel s’accorde une rapide réflexion avant de secouer négativement la tête. 

« Non, je veux pas. Erestor est gentil, mais il lit toujours les mêmes histoires. Et moi, j’en ai assez des princes qui épousent des belles princesses et qui ont beaucoup d’enfants et qui vivent heureux pour toujours dans des grands châteaux. Je voudrais qu’on me raconte autre chose. 

-Ce sont les seuls livres pour enfants que nous possédons, je le crains, nos bibliothèques n’étant pas initialement prévues pour contenir ce genre d’ouvrage. Répond doucement Elrond. Je demanderai à Erestor de chercher, mais je ne pense pas qu’il puisse trouver ce que tu demandes. 

-Et puis en plus, poursuit Estel sans tenir compte de l’intervention de son père, Erestor il sait pas raconter les histoires. Quand il me lit un livre, je crois toujours qu’il me lit un papier important de la cité… » 

Cette fois-ci, Elrond ne peut réprimer un léger rire. Il vient s’asseoir sur le bord du lit de son fils et, pour lui trouver une occupation, il lui propose successivement une chanson de Lindir, une visite de Glorfindel, un jeu de société avec les jumeaux… qu’Estel refuse en bloc. Pendant qu’Elrond cherche mentalement une nouvelle activité à proposer, le regard du petit garçon sur lui se fait hésitant. Il se décide finalement à saisir la manche de son aîné afin d’attirer son attention. Le semi-Elfe hausse un sourcil dans sa direction, interrogateur, et le jeune humain se racle la gorge, brusquement mal à l’aise. 

« En fait, Père, je sais ce que je veux… Commence-t-il, tordant entre ses mains le tissu du vêtement de son père. 

-Je t’écoute. 

-Je voudrais que vous restez avec moi et que vous me racontez une histoire rien qu’à vous. » Murmure timidement l’enfant en suivant du doigt les broderies ornant la manche qu’il tient. 

Elrond hausse l’autre sourcil, surpris. Puis il libère son habit de l’emprise de son fils. 

« Je ne peux pas, Estel. J’ai du travail. 

-Mais vous avez toujours du travail ! Rétorque le petit, sa déception lisible sur son visage. Vous pouvez jamais rester avec moi…

-Je suis réellement désolé, Estel. Mais il se trouve que je dois assister à une importante réunion de la Chambre des Comptes de la cité, ce matin même. Elle a déjà été repoussée plusieurs fois et je ne peux pas la différer plus longtemps. » 

Voyant Estel baisser tristement la tête, il ajoute : 

« Si par malheur j’osais imposer un nouveau délai, Melpomaen et Figwit auront ma peau. Littéralement. » 

Estel esquisse un sourire, amusé, mais celui-ci disparaît très vite. Il soupire profondément, poussant Elrond à poursuivre sa justification. 

« Mais tu ne perds rien, crois-moi. Je suis un peu comme Erestor, moi aussi : je ne sais pas raconter les histoires. » 

Aussitôt, Estel relève la tête. 

« Ça, c’est pas vrai ! S’exclame-t-il. Dan et Roh ils m’ont dit que vous racontez très bien les histoires. Vous en avez raconté plein quand ils étaient petits, ils me l’ont dit ! » 

Le seigneur de Fondcombe reste silencieux une seconde, sans doute étonné d’apprendre que ses fils aînés aient parlé de lui à leur cadet –en bien. Il se reprend très vite. 

« C’était il y a très longtemps, Estel, bien plus que tu ne peux l’imaginer. Je ne sais vraiment plus comment raconter les histoires. J’ai oublié. 

-C’est pas possible. Je sais que c’est pas possible. Contre le garçonnet. Vous avez une bonne mémoire, c’est maman qui le dit. Elle dit que vous vous souvenez de toutes mes bêtises, alors que moi j’ai déjà tout oublié. Je suis sûr que vous vous rappelez comment qu’on raconte les histoires. 

-Comment l’on raconte les histoires. » Rectifie Elrond. 

Il se masse la tempe droite pendant un moment, visiblement contrarié, tandis qu’Estel l’observe avec espoir. Enfin, il reprend la parole. 

« Admettons que je parvienne à me souvenir de la façon dont on présente les histoires aux enfants. Débute prudemment le guérisseur. Cela ne change rien au fait que tu n’aimes pas les récits qui se trouvent en notre possession, tu me l’as dit à l’instant. 

-Je veux pas que vous lisez une histoire, Père. Je voudrais que vous racontez une histoire à vous. Une histoire que vous inventez. 

-Estel. » 

Cette fois-ci, le petit humain entend clairement l’agacement dans la voix du maître des lieux. Il sait qu’Elrond n’aime pas quand des personnes plus jeunes et moins savantes que lui s’acharnent à lui tenir tête, et Estel est incontestablement la plus jeune et la moins savante de toutes les personnes de son entourage. Il baisse donc la tête, s’attendant à se faire réprimander. Cependant, il n’en est rien. Elrond ne se lève même pas du lit : il reste assis et joint ses mains devant son menton, perdu dans ses pensées. Le garçon alité s’emploie alors à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, respectueux de la méditation de l’Aîné. Finalement, ce dernier pose ses mains sur ses genoux et reprend la parole, une certaine résignation à présent lisible sur ses traits. 

« Tu sais que j’aime beaucoup les choses alambiquées. Mon histoire, à supposer que j’en invente une, risque d’être très compliquée et difficile à comprendre. 

-Je sais. C’est pas grave. Repart Estel, tout sourire. Dan et Roh répètent tout le temps que je suis pas idiot du tout. Je crois que je vais pouvoir comprendre l’histoire. » 

Elrond le regarde fixement, l’air peu convaincu. 

« Si, c’est vrai. » Soutient l’enfant, prenant l’expression typique de l’innocence incarnée. 

Et il attrape une des mains du guérisseur pour appuyer successivement sur chacun de ses ongles, jusqu’à ce qu’ils en deviennent blancs. Elrond se laisse faire, posant sur son fils un regard indéchiffrable. Estel délaisse ensuite les ongles et pose sa petite main sur celle du peredhel, comparant leur taille. 

« Père, pourquoi votre main elle est plus grande que la mienne ? 

-Parce que je suis un adulte et que tu n’es encore qu’un enfant. Quand tu grandiras, ta main grandira aussi. » Explique l’interpellé. Après une courte pause, il ajoute : « Estel, je pense que cette histoire que tu me réclames sera du temps perdu pour chacun de nous. Ne veux-tu pas faire quelque chose de plus intéressant ? 

-C’est ça qui m’intéresse. Et puis du temps qu’on passe avec ses enfants c’est pas du temps perdu, c’est ma maman qui l’a dit. Et même que Glorfindel il a dit "oui, c’est vrai".

-Ah. Si Glorfindel et Gilraen l’ont dit… Soupire Elrond. Je crois qu’il me reste quelques minutes avant ma réunion. » 

A ces mots, le visage d’Estel s’orne d’un large sourire, lumineux comme le soleil lui-même. Son père s’installe plus confortablement sur le bord du lit et ferme les yeux. Il reste quelques temps muet et immobile, jusqu’à ce qu’un Estel impatient tire de nouveau sur la manche de sa robe. 

« Père, Père ! Votre histoire ? 

-Un instant, Estel. Je réfléchis. 

-C’est quand vous avez fini de réfléchir ? » 

Elrond ne répond pas. Contrarié, Estel se tourne sur le côté, vers sa fenêtre. Quelques minutes s’écoulent dans un silence quasi-religieux. Puis, enfin, la voix grave du seigneur de Fondcombe s’élève de nouveau. 

« _Notre histoire se passe dans un pays lointain._ » 

Aussitôt, le petit garçon se retourne vers lui, les yeux scintillants. 

« Il s’appelle comment ? Questionne-t-il. 

-Je te demande pardon ? 

-Le pays, Père. Il s’appelle comment ? 

-…Le Pays Lointain. 

-Le Pays Lointain ? Juste le Pays Lointain ? 

-Oui. 

-Pourquoi ? 

-Eh bien… Parce que les habitants du Pays Lointain ne savaient pas qu’il existait d’autres pays, alors ils n’ont pas jugé nécessaire de lui donner un nom. 

-Il devait vraiment être lointain, alors, ce Pays Lointain. 

-Tu peux le dire ainsi, en effet. Et ce pays était lointain non seulement dans l’espace, mais aussi dans le temps, car notre histoire se déroule à une époque très ancienne. 

-Avant que je suis né ? 

\- Bien avant que tu sois né. Et bien avant que je sois moi-même né. En réalité, cette époque est si lointaine que plus personne aujourd’hui ne s’en souvient. 

-Oh. 

- _En ce temps-là, le Pays Lointain était totalement renfermé sur lui-même et coupé du reste du monde par une immense chaîne de montagnes noires au nord. Ses côtes est, ouest et sud étaient cernées par un océan profond qui s’étendait à perte de vue…_ » 

Le petit Estel, qui voit sans peine à quoi ressemblent les montagnes noires, fronce soudain les sourcils. Il attrape une fois de plus la manche d’Elrond, de toute évidence perdu dans ses pensées, et tire dessus. 

« Père, c’est quoi un nocéan ? » 

L’adulte, brusquement arraché à ses rêveries, tourne un regard étonné vers l’enfant. 

« Je te prie de m’excuser ? 

-Un nocéan, Père. Je sais pas c’est quoi. 

-Ah, l’océan. C’est… c’est un peu comme un immense lac d’eau salée qui entoure notre terre, si tu vois ce que j’entends par-là. Et la Terre-du-Milieu est semblable à une île au centre de ce lac, sur laquelle coulent des rivières s’y jetant pour l’alimenter. C’est pareil pour le Pays Lointain. 

-Aaah… » 

Estel ferme hermétiquement les yeux, essayant d’imaginer ce fameux Pays Lointain. 

_Il y avait, au nord, de hautes montagnes de roches noires dont les cimes atteignaient les cieux. Les neiges éternelles couronnant leurs sommets se confondaient avec le blanc laiteux des nuages. A leurs pieds s’étendaient de larges zones de terres, entourées de tous côtés par une eau pure et claire comme celle des ruisseaux et des cascades. En se penchant, on pouvait voir de petits poissons argentés filer comme l’éclair sous les vaguelettes formées par le vent…_

« Je peux le voir, Père ! S’exclame l’enfant, ravi. Le Pays Lointain, je le vois ! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a dessus ? 

-L’intérieur des terres était divisé en cinq grandes régions, dont chacune possédait des caractéristiques qui lui étaient propres. Je passe dessus assez rapidement, mais ne t’inquiète pas : j’y reviendrais plus tard dans le cours du récit. 

-D’accord ! 

- _La première région se trouvait tout au centre du Pays Lointain. Il s’agissait d’une grande toundra, constituée d’herbe rase et d’arbustes, et parcourue de vents rapides. Beaucoup d’animaux fantastiques qu’on ne voit plus aujourd’hui vivaient là. La seconde région, au nord-ouest, était composée d’un entrelacement de collines, de ravins et de vallées. La troisième région était celle du sud-ouest. Elle était faite de larges étendues de plaines verdoyantes et fertiles, parsemées de bosquets et parcourues de rivières. De la quatrième région, il ne restait plus grand-chose. Les falaises qui la composaient s’étaient écroulées dans l’océan suite à un antique tremblement de terre. Lorsque la marée était montante, les rochers écroulés de cette région de falaises se trouvaient en grande partie recouverts par l’eau. C’était là le paradis des animaux marins et des plantes aquatiques…_

-Père, c’est quoi la marée ? 

-C’est la variation du niveau de la mer et de l’étendue des terres émergées, due à l’action gravitationnelle de la lune et de la soleil. 

-Hein ? » 

Elrond esquisse un sourire. 

« La mer… et l’océan, tu peux considérer qu’il s’agit de la même chose, ne restent pas immobiles comme les lacs et les étangs. Le niveau de la mer monte ou descend deux fois dans la journée, et des bandes de terres sur les côtes se trouvent parfois sous l’eau, et parfois hors de l’eau. Il peut s’agir de plages, de rochers ou de falaises, quelquefois de marais. Lorsqu’ils sont sous l’eau, on dit que la mer est haute. Et lorsqu’ils sont hors de l’eau, on dit que la mer est basse. Deux mers basses sont séparées d’environs douze heures. 

-Mais pourquoi la lune elle gravitationne la marée ? » 

Ce coup-ci, Elrond ne peut s’empêcher de rire franchement. 

« On pense aujourd’hui que la lune a une influence sur les marées, de même que la soleil. C’est tout. 

-C’est la lune et le soleil qui décident si la marée est haute ou basse ? 

-…Plus ou moins… » 

Estel fronce les sourcils, concentré sur ce qu’il vient d’apprendre. Puis il hausse une épaule. 

« La suite, Père ! Comment est la région numéro cinq ? 

- _La cinquième et dernière région couvrait tout l’est du Pays. Il s’agissait d’une épaisse et impénétrable forêt, mystérieuse et ancienne comme le monde. Souvent, l’ancienne forêt était recouverte d’un brouillard transformant les formes les plus familières en fantômes terrifiants._ » 

_Les peuples habitant ces forêts étaient sauvages, et peu de gens des autres régions les avaient réellement vus, mais tous les craignaient. On disait qu’il s’agissait là d’insolites peuples aux allures inquiétantes : d’immenses barbares et des dryades étranges vivant cachés dans les bois. On racontait beaucoup d’histoires sur cette forêt et sur les créatures qu’elle abritait, et nombres de ces rumeurs avaient de quoi terroriser les plus vaillants des cœurs._

_La région forestière était séparée du reste du Pays Lointain par une ligne de puissantes forteresses reliées les unes aux autres par une large et haute muraille de solides roches claires. Cette muraille avait été construite par le Roi du Pays Lointain, pour protéger son peuple des dryades et des barbares qui y vivaient…_

« Non ! » 

Elrond sursaute, surpris par le cri poussé par son fils. Alors qu’il adresse un regard hébété au petit garçon, ce dernier explique d’une voix geignarde : 

« Je veux pas que les dryades et les barbares, c’est des méchants… » 

Une seconde de flottement, durant laquelle Estel peut presque voir les rouages de la pensée tourner à plein régime dans la tête de son père. Puis ce dernier reprend : 

« Estel, je n’ai jamais dit que les barbares et les dryades étaient méchants. J’ai seulement dit que le Roi et les habitants du Pays Lointain en avaient peur. 

-Mais si ils en ont peur, ça veut dire que c’est des méchants. 

-Pas nécessairement. Regardes les abeilles : elles te font très peur, n’est-ce pas ? Mais elles ne sont pas méchantes pour autant. Tu en as peur parce qu’elles sont différentes de toi et que tu ne les comprends pas. 

-Mais elles piquent ! 

-Elles piquent pour se défendre. Comme toi. C’est la même chose pour les dryades et les barbares. Les habitants du Pays Lointain en avaient très peur, de la même façon dont tu as peur des abeilles. 

-Parce qu’ils sont étranges et qu’ils les connaissent pas ? 

-C’est cela. Par ailleurs, les barbares et les dryades n’étaient pas les ennemis du Roi. 

-Ah, c’est bien. C’est qui, l’ennemi, alors ? » 

_Le grand ennemi du Roi était, comme tout grand ennemi qui se respecte, un Maître du Mal. Celui-ci était le plus puissant de tous. Il avait établi sa forteresse au pied des Montagnes Noires, tout à fait au centre, ni trop à l’est, ni trop à l’ouest. De là, il étendait sa domination sur le Pays, maltraitant les populations et les réduisant en esclavage pour les faire travailler dans ses mines sous la montagne, dans le noir, pour toujours. Ceux qui descendaient là ne revoyaient jamais la lumière du soleil et mouraient soit d’épuisement, soit sous les coups de fouet du Maître du Mal qui les faisaient trimer pour lui._

« C’est pas gentil ! 

-…Le principe fondamental d’un grand méchant, Estel, c’est justement de ne pas être gentil. 

-Je veux que le Roi sauve les gens de son Pays…

-J’allais y venir. _Car, voyant ce que le Maître du Mal faisait à son peuple, le Roi décida de réunir une Confrérie de héros pour lutter contre son influence et le détruire à tout jamais._ » 

_Cette Confrérie comportait six héros, dont le Roi lui-même, qui la présidait. C’était un Roi d’une grande bonté et d’une grande sagesse, qui cherchait à n’agir que pour le bien de son peuple. Il lui arrivait parfois de commettre des erreurs, mais il savait les reconnaître et tâchait de les réparer au mieux. Sur sa bannière brillait une étoile, une véritable étoile qui lui avait été jadis offerte par de grands seigneurs étrangers venus le visiter. Lorsqu’il apprit tout le mal que faisait le Maître du Mal, et qu’il vit de ses yeux l’état affreux d’un esclave qui avait réussi à s’échapper pour le prévenir, le Roi n’eut plus qu’une seule idée en tête : libérer son Pays de cette emprise mauvaise. Il leva la main droite et fit le serment de faire disparaître le Mal._

« Je l’aime bien, lui. » Commente doucement Estel. 

_Les cinq autres héros de la Confrérie avaient chacun leurs propres raisons de haïr le Maître du Mal. Il y avait parmi eux deux frères, un Aventurier et un Ménestrel. Alors qu’ils étaient encore très jeunes, leur père et leurs autres frères furent tués devant leurs yeux par de méchants hommes envoyés par le Maître du Mal. L’Aventurier et le Ménestrel purent se cacher sous leur lit, mais tout le reste de leur famille fut massacré. Avant de mourir, le père fit promettre à ses deux fils de venger leurs mémoires et de n’avoir aucun repos tant que le Mal n’aurait pas disparu du Pays Lointain. Alors l’Aventurier et le Ménestrel levèrent la main droite et prêtèrent serment. On racontait que le Ménestrel était tant hanté par son serment que celui-ci se lisait sur son visage, et que la haine de l’Aventurier envers le Maître du Mal était si brûlante qu’elle fit luire une flamme dans son regard et rendit sa chevelure rouge comme un brasier ardent._

« Eux aussi, je les aime bien. » 

_Le quatrième membre de la Confrérie était une femme, une puissante magicienne aussi belle et terrible que l’aurore. Elle avait la faculté de lire bien des choses dans les esprits des autres, et en devinait plus encore. Elle possédait un miroir magique dans lequel elle pouvait voir l’avenir du monde, et il lui était possible de le consulter quand elle le désirait autant de fois qu’elle le voulait. Néanmoins, si elle venait à toucher la surface du miroir d’une manière ou d’une autre, celui-ci l’aspirerait et la garderait prisonnière telle un reflet. La Magicienne était mariée à un prince dont le trône avait été volé par le Maître du Mal. Aussi la Magicienne rejoignit-elle la Confrérie. Elle leva la main droite, et jura d’abattre son ennemi afin de rendre à son époux le trône qui était le sien._

« Pourquoi le mari de la Magicienne il se bat pas lui-même ? » 

Elrond s’immobilise, la main droite levée. Il réfléchit un instant, pris de court. 

« Parce que… c’est un pacifiste. Il n’aime pas la violence. Plutôt que de se battre, il s’est retiré dans le sud de l’Ancienne Forêt et vit dans un palais au milieu d’un lac. 

-Ah bon. Et c’est sa femme qui se bat pour lui ? 

-Euh… oui. C’est… une femme de caractère. Elle déteste se faire marcher sur les pieds et elle aime bien diriger. Et elle n’hésite pas à prendre les armes pour défendre les valeurs qui lui semblent justes. 

-J’aime bien cette dame. Et les autres héros ? » 

_Il y avait encore deux autres héros dans la Confrérie. L’un d’eux était un Corsaire, qui appartenait à la famille de pêcheurs la plus réputée de tout le Pays. Ils possédaient de magnifiques bateaux, dont ils gardaient jalousement le secret de la fabrication et du maniement. Ces bateaux étaient leur unique fierté et leur seul moyen de subvenir à leurs besoins. Mais une nuit, le Maître du Mal vint en personne dans leur village et fit brûler tous leurs splendides navires. Voyant cela, le Corsaire jura de venger sa famille et de détruire celui qui les avait réduit à la misère._

_Ce Corsaire avait pris pour épouse une savante ornithologue, qui…_

« Ça veut dire quoi, orilologue ? 

-Ornithologue, Estel. C’est une personne qui étudie les oiseaux. » 

_…Une savante ornithologue, donc, qui vivait dans les falaises auprès des mouettes et des goélands, ses oiseaux favoris entre tous. Mais elle aimait aussi toutes les autres formes de vie à plumes, des plus petits au plus grands, et avait répertorié toutes les sortes d’oiseaux présents dans le Pays Lointain. Un seul, pourtant, lui manquait : un spécimen extrêmement rare et particulièrement magnifique, dont le chant ravissait toute oreille l’entendant. Un oiseau-lyre. Un jour, le Maître du Mal lui en fit envoyer un. Lorsqu’elle ouvrit le colis, l’Ornithologue le vit : il était mort. Alors l’Ornithologue prêta serment, elle aussi, de faire tomber le Maître du Mal et de détruire son œuvre de mort._

_Ainsi fut constituée la Confrérie de héros qui devait lutter contre le Mal._

Le regard rêveur d’Estel redevient soudain net et il secoue avec force la main d’Elrond. 

« Père, il en manque un ! 

-Un quoi, mon fils ? S’étonne le semi-Elfe. 

-Un héros dans la Confrérie. » 

Elrond fronce les sourcils, se remémorant son énumération de personnages. 

« J’ai dit qu’il y en avait six, c’est bien cela ? Voyons… le Roi, la Magicienne, l’Aventurier, le Ménestrel, le Corsaire et l’Ornithologue. Non, Estel, il n’en manque pas. 

-Si, il manque le Barbare. 

-Il n’y a pas de barbare dans la Confrérie. 

-Si, Père. Moi je veux qu’il y a un Barbare ! 

-Et moi, je ne veux pas. C’est  mon histoire, Estel. Je décide des héros qui y interviennent et dont les aventures te sont contées. 

-Père, si vous plaît… » 

L’enfant joint les mains en une prière silencieuse, implorant son père du regard. Finalement, celui-ci soupire. Comprenant qu’il a gagné, le petit garçon ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. 

« On dit "s’il vous plaît", Estel. Marmonne Elrond d’une manière qui n’a pas grand-chose de seigneurial ou d’elfique. Bon, alors, le Barbare. …Le Barbare… » 

_…Oui, c’est cela, ce Barbare était le rival du Roi. Il vivait dans le nord de l’Ancienne Forêt, à proximité des Montagnes Noires. Il avait épousé une reine d’un clan dryade qui vivait là, et ils vécurent heureux coupés du monde, jusqu’à ce que le Maître du Mal établisse sa forteresse non loin de leur forêt. Sa mauvaise influence rendit les arbres malades et menaça les bois. Or, les dryades étaient par nature liées aux arbres et à toutes les choses qui poussent, et le Barbare vit ainsi son épouse bien-aimée terrassée par la maladie. Afin de la préserver des affres de la mortalité, il quitta l’Ancienne Forêt et vint proposer ses services au Roi, jurant de ne revenir qu’après avoir vaincu l’être qui malmenait son peuple._

_Il y avait donc six héros dans la Confrérie, plus le Roi lui-même. Et, tous ensemble, ils s’apprêtèrent à mener la première bataille pour leur liberté._

_Ces sept héros plantèrent leur camp dans la région centrale du Pays Lointain, la toundra déserte, qui leur semblait la plus propice pour un lieu d’affrontement. Ils envoyèrent un message au Maître du Mal, le défiant et lui intimant l’ordre de se présenter en personne en face de leur camp, afin que justice lui soit faite pour tout le mal qu’il avait perpétré dans le Pays._

_Lorsqu’il reçu ce message, le Maître du Mal…_

Trois coups frappés à la porte de la chambre interrompent soudain Elrond dans son récit. Le guérisseur se tourne vers la source du bruit, donnant la permission d’entrer à la personne présente dans le couloir. Estel, frustré par l’arrêt brutal de l’histoire, tire plus fort qu’auparavant sur la manche du vêtement de son père. 

« Le Maître du Mal reçoit le message, et après, Père ? Qu’est-ce qu’il fait, dites ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Père ! » 

Mais la porte en s’ouvrant lui retire définitivement l’attention d’Elrond. Glorfindel, capitaine des gardes et ami du seigneur de la cité, entre dans la pièce. Il est souriant et lumineux comme d’ordinaire, mais pour la première fois Estel n’est pas heureux de le voir. Il aurait d’ailleurs préféré qu’il ne soit pas là. 

« Je vous cherchais, Elrond ! S’exclame joyeusement le capitaine. Je viens vous prévenir que la réunion de la Chambre des Comptes va débuter dans quelques minutes, si vous voulez bien la présider. Tous les comptables sont présents, monseigneur, ils n’attendent plus que vous. » 

Elrond hoche doucement la tête et cherche à se dégager de l’emprise que le petit garçon a sur ses habits. Mais Estel, déçu, ne le laisse pas faire. 

« J’arrive, Glorfindel. Affirme le seigneur de Fondcombe aux prises avec son enfant. Je suis à vous dans un instant. …Estel, vas-tu me lâcher ? 

-Non ! Je veux la suite de l’histoire ! Vous avez pas le droit d’arrêter là… Je veux savoir ce qui arrive à la Confrérie des héros ! » 

Elrond a un soupir agacé. 

« Je reviendrai demain pour te raconter la suite. 

-C’est promis ? 

-Promis, oui. 

-Levez la main droite ! » 

Le semi-Elfe lève des yeux consternés au plafond et s’exécute sous le regard moqueur de Glorfindel. 

« Je te promets solennellement de venir te raconter la suite de l’histoire demain matin. Veux-tu bien me lâcher, à présent ? J’ai du travail, Estel. Mes conseillers m’attendent. » 

L’enfant lâche à contrecœur la manche de son père. Ce dernier lui saisit la main et la presse une seconde entre ses doigts, avant de se lever et de rejoindre son ami près de la porte. Le tueur de Balrog lui adresse un regard goguenard. 

« Maître Elrond, ou l’art de se faire mener par le bout du nez par un enfant de six ans et demi. Commente-t-il d’un air narquois. Une histoire de confrérie de héros, c’est cela ? Je serais déçu si je n’en fais pas partie. 

-Vous pouvez pas, Glorfindel ! Clame Estel, son entrain brusquement revenu. C’est une histoire que Père invente rien que pour moi ! 

-Voyez-vous ça… » Sourit le héros du 1er Age. 

Puis, se tournant vers Elrond, il reprend : 

« Quoi qu’il en soit, notre confrérie à nous vous attend de pied ferme dans la Chambre des Comptes. Erestor m’a également chargé de vous informer qu’il a achevé la rédaction des actes seigneuriaux et la mise en forme des procès-verbaux du conseil d’hier. Il attend votre aval pour y apposer votre sceau. 

-Je me chargerais de cela dans l’après-midi. A-t-on des nouvelles des patrouilles envoyées en reconnaissance à l’est ? 

-Non, monseigneur, toujours pas. A ce propos, peut-être serait-il préférable de… » 

Les deux adultes quittent la pièce tout en discutant, et referment la porte derrière eux. Le petit Estel entend le bruit de leurs voix décroître puis disparaître à mesure qu’ils s’éloignent. Il soupire. Il est de nouveau seul –et il s’ennuie déjà. 

Mais soudain, le sourire revient sur son visage. Demain, son père reviendra, il l’a promis. 

Il lui racontera son histoire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic se déroule en sept chapitres, que je pense mettre en ligne toutes les semaines. Je me suis aussi amusée à faire une carte du Pays Lointain, visible ici : http://olo-et-nat.deviantart.com/#/d5qwbo3
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Bonne matinée/journée/soirée !


	2. Le défi de la Confrérie

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et la matinée déjà bien avancée lorsque Elrond entre dans la chambre d’Estel, le jour suivant. Le petit garçon ne l’entend pas approcher : toujours allongé dans son lit, il a repoussé toutes ses couvertures et remue ses orteils en rythme. Il ne prend conscience de la présence de son père à ses côtés qu’à l’instant où ce dernier saisit les couvertures pour le recacher. Voyant une main familière jaillir dans son champ de vision, Estel relève la tête. Son visage s’orne aussitôt d’un sourire lumineux. 

« Oh, bonjour Père ! S’exclame-t-il. Vous êtes en retard. Je croyais que vous viendrez plus tôt. 

-Je le croyais aussi. Répond Elrond en bordant attentivement l’enfant. Glorfindel m’a retenu quelques instants à cause des patrouilles. Le problème n’est toujours pas réglé, nous en reparlerons dans le cours de la journée. 

-Ah. Père, est-ce que… » 

Le garçonnet est coupé dans sa phrase par un bâillement intempestif menaçant de lui décrocher la mâchoire. Le voyant, Elrond hausse un sourcil. 

« Estel, mets ta main devant ta bouche, je te prie. Que tu aies une excellente dentition ne justifie pas le fait de vouloir la faire admirer à l’ensemble de ton entourage. » 

Immédiatement, l’enfant plaque ses deux mains sur la partie inférieure de sa figure. Il se frotte ensuite les yeux énergiquement, réprimant un autre bâillement. Elrond prend doucement son visage entre ses mains et se penche vers lui, étudiant attentivement les yeux rougis de son fils. Ses sourcils haussés ne tardent pas à se froncer. 

« Estel, tu as les yeux cernés. As-tu des problèmes de sommeil ? 

-Non, non. C’est juste que j’ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit. Explique le petit garçon. C’est tout. 

-Ta jambe t’a-t-elle fait mal ? 

-Non, Père. C’est pas ça. J’étais réveillé pendant la nuit, mais je me suis rendormi. » 

Elrond se redresse. Estel gigote un peu sous ses couvertures et se met en position assise, son père l’aidant à caler son oreiller derrière son dos. Puis le petit attrape la main du seigneur de Fondcombe et tire sur son bras pour le faire asseoir sur le bord de son matelas. 

« L’histoire, Père ? Vous avez dit que vous me racontez la suite aujourd’hui ! » 

L’adulte sourit et prend place sur lit de son enfant. 

« Il manque un fauteuil, dans cette pièce. Murmure-t-il pour lui-même. Il faudra y remédier. Voyons… Où en étais-je ? 

-La Confrérie des héros veut envoyer un message au Maître du Mal. Lui souffle Estel en secouant sa main. C’est pour lui dire qu’il faut se battre contre lui parce qu’il fait des choses méchantes. Alors ? » 

Le semi-Elfe dégage sa main de l’emprise envahissante du petit humain et enroule une de ses longues mèches de cheveux bruns autour de son index. 

« _Alors… Le Roi réunit ses compagnons. Tous s’étaient mis d’accord sur le contenu du message à faire passer au Maître du Mal, mais ils n’en avaient toujours pas désigné le porteur. Le Roi leur fit part de son désir de s’en charger lui-même. En effet, en tant que roi du Pays Lointain, il était lui-même le principal représentant des populations opprimées qu’il lui fallait défendre. C’était donc à lui que revenait la tâche de provoquer en duel celui qui réduisait le pays en esclavage._ » 

_Mais l’Aventurier s’opposa fermement à cette idée qui, disait-il, relevait de la folie._

« _Vous êtes le Roi, il est vrai. Déclara-t-il. Mais vous êtes également le membre fondateur de notre Confrérie, et sur vous reposent tous les espoirs du Pays Lointain. Si vous tombez, tous tomberont. Je ne peux vous laisser prendre le risque de vous jeter dans un piège du Maître du Mal. Avec votre permission, je porterai votre message aux portes de la Forteresse de notre ennemi, et je lui parlerai en votre nom._ » 

_La Magicienne soutint ces paroles, puis tous les autres membres de la Confrérie se rangèrent peu à peu à cet avis. Le Roi n’eut donc pas d’autre choix que d’accepter. Dès le lendemain, l’Aventurier quitta le camp planté au centre de la région de la Toundra. Il partit vers le nord, en direction de la Forteresse du Maître du Mal. Il refusa toute escorte et n’accepta aucune compagnie, exceptée celle de son frère le Ménestrel, qui portait haut la bannière du Roi ornée de l’étoile brillante. Leur voyage dans la Toundra dura de nombreuses heures, durant lesquelles aucun des deux frères ne prononça le moindre mot. Quelques unes des créatures magiques vivant dans cette région les accompagnèrent un bout de chemin, mais elles les quittèrent très vite, car les animaux merveilleux étaient encore sauvages à cette époque._

_Après ce long voyage à travers la Toundra parcourue de milles vents, l’Aventurier et le Ménestrel virent se profiler devant eux les contours menaçants des Montagnes Noires. A des lieux autour de l’entrée de la Forteresse, la terre était grise et stérile, semblable à de la cendre et comme brûlée. La Forteresse elle-même ne s’élevait pas au-devant la Montagne, elle était creusée à même la roche noire et sa porte de métal sombre s’incrustait dans les flancs de la montagne, gigantesque et déformée, comme si quelque puissance maléfique l’y avait enfoncée de force –ce qui était par ailleurs très probablement le cas._

_Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et s’avancèrent jusqu’à la porte de métal. Alors qu’ils levaient le poing pour y frapper, celle-ci s’ouvrit toute seule. Aucune lumière ne venait de l’intérieur, et ils ne distinguèrent aucune personne ou mécanisme permettant d’en manœuvrer l’ouverture. Et des profondeurs de la montagne s’éleva une voix d’outre-tombe, mais étrangement séduisante, qui invitait les messagers du Roi à s’avancer. « Entrez dans ma demeure, disait-elle, vous y êtes les bienvenus. Entrez, et nous pourrons discuter sans crier. »_

_L’Aventurier s’avança d’un pas, la tête droite et le regard fier. Aussitôt, le Ménestrel lui saisit le bras et le retint. Il se pencha et murmura à son oreille :_

« C’est un piège… » 

Elrond adresse un regard indéchiffrable à son fils. Estel, les yeux écarquillés, crispe ses petits poings sur les draps blancs de son lit. Et soudain, il explose. 

« Père, ‘faut pas qu’ils entrent ! C’est un piège ! » 

Un sourire amusé éclaire le visage d’Elrond. 

« Tu crois ? Demande-t-il doucement

-Oui, c’est un piège ! Je suis sûr que c’est un piège ! Si ils entrent, ils sortiront pas. C’est comme ça qu’ils font, tous les méchants dans les histoires d’Erestor ! » 

Et pour appuyer ses propos, le petit garçon hoche la tête vigoureusement. Le sourire d’Elrond s’élargit et il reprend : 

« Tu as raison. C’était un piège. _Dans les ténèbres de la montagne s’était rassemblée la foule de ceux qui servaient le Maître du Mal. Ces gens-là craignaient la lumière, aussi attendaient-ils que les messagers du Roi s’avançassent dans l’ombre pour les saisir et les tuer._

-Mais non, parce que le Ménestrel il a arrêté l’Aventurier ! 

-Exactement. _Les deux frères se reculèrent pour être certains de se trouver hors de portée de l’ombre, et…_ » 

_…L’Aventurier, furieux que le Maître du Mal ait essayé de se jouer de lui, s’exclama d’une voix forte, emplie de dérision : « Permettez-nous de décliner poliment votre aimable invitation, ô seigneur des forces mauvaises ! Mais nous préférons parler plus fort plutôt que de devoir nous taire à jamais. » Puis il énonça la raison de sa venue, tandis que la bannière tenue par son frère claquait dignement dans le vent maigre. Et, prenant à témoin la terre ravagée et la soleil éclatante, l’Aventurier défia le Maître du Mal de sortir de son repaire obscur et de se présenter au grand jour, afin de venir affronter le Roi, seul souverain du Pays Lointain._

_Pour toute réponse, le Maître du Mal éclata d’un rire cruel qui secoua la montagne toute entière. Il ne sortit pas pour répondre à la provocation de l’Aventurier, mais il déclara accepter le défi. Il viendrait. Il viendrait, et son épée avec lui, déclara-t-il. Et le vent lui-même sembla frémir à cette phrase._

_Il proposa ensuite aux deux frères de s’en retourner au plus vite auprès de leur couard de roi, qui n’osait pas porter ses messages lui-même. Il leur recommanda de parfaire leur entraînement, de façon à rendre ce petit jeu plus intéressant pour lui. Et, convaincu de son avantage, il se fit bon joueur et laissa ses adversaires libres de choisir le lieu de l’affrontement qu’il désigna comme "l’emplacement de leur future sépulture"._

« Père, Père ! C’est quoi un sépulture ? 

- Une sépulture, Estel. Cela veut dire tombeau. C’est l’endroit où l’on enterre les corps de ceux qui sont allés se reposer dans les Cavernes de Mandos. » 

_L’Aventurier et le Ménestrel ne perdirent pas de temps pour retourner dans la Toundra et porter au reste de la Confrérie la réponse du Maître du Mal. Comprenant que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire, les animaux merveilleux de la Toundra envoyèrent des émissaires auprès de la Confrérie. Il y avait là des faunes et des centaures, des chimères et des licornes, des griffons et des phénix. Ils écoutèrent attentivement le récit que firent les messagers du Roi. Puis tous repartirent sans mot dire, et personne ne sut ce qu’ils pensaient de cette inquiétante affaire._

_De son côté, le Roi avait compris depuis longtemps que la force seule ne servirait pas à vaincre le Maître du Mal. Toute victoire physique leur était impossible. Aussi misa-t-il sur autre chose, mettant en place une stratégie : le Barbare, l’Aventurier, le Corsaire et lui-même occuperaient le Maître du Mal de leur mieux en l’obligeant à user du combat armé et l’Ornithologue gênerait ses mouvements par les vols de ses oiseaux. La Magicienne et le Ménestrel quant à eux fusionneraient leur magie pour créer un sortilège capable de le faire disparaître. Cette idée, excellente sur le fond, présentait toutefois le désavantage de demander beaucoup de concentration et de temps de préparation._

Le petit Estel attrape la manche d’Elrond et tire dessus pour attirer son attention. 

« Le Ménestrel aussi c’est un magicien ? » Questionne-t-il d’une petite voix. 

Le maître de Fondcombe reste un instant silencieux, cherchant probablement quoi répondre. Il se penche finalement vers lui et lui glisse à l’oreille, comme s’il lui confiait un secret : 

« Il connaît le pouvoir des mots. Et tu comprendras en grandissant qu’il ne s’agit pas là d’un pouvoir négligeable. » 

Accordé au ton grave utilisé par son père, le garçonnet hoche la tête d’un air sérieux. Elrond se redresse, toujours aussi digne. 

« Je reprends ? 

-Oui ! S’exclame l’enfant, ravi. La Confrérie va gagner, pas vrai Père ? Dites, ils vont gagner ? » 

A ces mots, et voyant l’air enthousiaste de son fils, Elrond ne peut s’empêcher de rire doucement. 

« Tu verras. Finit-il par répondre. Tu verras bien. » 

_Le Maître du Mal se présenta trois jours plus tard devant le camp de la Confrérie. Il était immense, vêtu d’une armure de métal noir et le front ceint d’une gigantesque couronne de fer. Il tenait dans sa main droite son effroyable épée à la lame dangereusement tranchante, qui laissait ses éclats dans les chairs de ceux sur lesquels son maître l’abattait. Et dans sa main gauche se trouvait son grand marteau de titane, qui ouvrait des crevasses dans le sol lorsqu’il en frappait la terre._

« Il devait faire peur… » Chuchote Estel, trouvant brusquement sa chambre trop sombre et trop inquiétante. 

Et, pour se donner du courage, il glisse discrètement ses doigts dans la main de son père. 

_Il était terrifiant, en effet. Mais chacun des membres de la Confrérie avait le cœur vaillant, et l’étoile brillant sur la bannière du Roi leur donnait courage. Ils se tinrent tous les sept face au Maître du Mal, et aucun d’eux ne baissa la tête sous son regard lourd._

_Alors, le combat s’engagea. Il fut terrible, et il dura trois jours et deux nuits._

Elrond fait une courte pause, fermant les yeux et semblant réfléchir. Il lâche la main d’Estel, qu’il avait serrée par réflexe, et croise ses doigts sous son menton tout en restant silencieux. Au bout d’un moment, terriblement long du point de vue du petit garçon, il rouvre les yeux et plonge son regard gris dans celui de son fils. 

« Je ne peux pas te décrire en détail tous les évènements qui survinrent lors de cette bataille, Estel. Je vais devoir t’en faire un bref résumé. » 

Immédiatement, une moue déçue prend possession des traits du garçonnet. 

« Oooh… Murmure-t-il, désappointé. 

-Mais ne t’inquiète pas. Il se passe aussi beaucoup de choses intéressantes après. 

-Ah ! » 

Et l’enfant s’installe plus confortablement, la bouche entrouverte, prêt à boire les paroles de son aîné. Il se met cependant à bâiller tout son possible, provocant un léger froncement de sourcil de la part de son père. Le remarquant, Estel se colle de nouveau les mains sur la bouche puis, pour se donner l’air éveillé, il écarquille les yeux autant qu’il le peut. 

« Allez-y, Père. J’écoute ! » 

Elrond lève les yeux au ciel l’espace d’une seconde avant de reprendre son récit. 

_Le premier jour, la Confrérie eut l’avantage. Les animaux merveilleux qui avaient assisté à la réunion stratégique avaient rapporté les mots de l’Aventurier dans leurs peuples respectifs, et chacun envoya une armée pour soutenir le bon Roi du Pays Lointain. Le Maître du Mal vit ainsi arriver contre lui les centaures archers, les lanciers des faunes, les fantassins chimères et les rapides licornes. Du ciel, les griffons lui jetèrent des rochers aussi gros qu’eux et le phénix s’approcha de lui plusieurs fois pour enflammer ses cheveux. Le Maître du Mal dut lutter contre un nombre d’ennemis qui n’avait de cesse d’augmenter. Alors, furieux, il maudit ces créatures magiques et jura de les anéantir jusqu’à la dernière._

« Est-ce qu’il a levé la main droite ? » Questionne soudain Estel. 

Elrond se retient de soupirer et lui adresse un regard consterné. 

« Estel…

-Ben quoi ? 

-Nous sommes en pleine bataille. Le Maître du Mal est assailli de partout, il est en train de perdre. Crois-tu vraiment qu’il peut penser à ce genre de détails ? 

-Je sais pas. C’est pour ça que je demande. 

-…Non, il n’a pas levé la main droite. Mais cela n’a pas de réelle importance. Les méchants n’ont pas besoin de prêter des serments solennels, parce qu’ils les tiennent rarement. 

-Pourquoi ? 

-Parce qu’il est rare qu’ils aient le plus petit sens de l’honneur. » 

Instant de silence. Estel pose sa main sur celle du guérisseur. 

« Et la suite, Père ? Est-ce que le Maître du Mal a tué tous les animaux magiques ? » 

_Lorsque tomba le premier soir, donc, la Confrérie avait le cœur léger car elle voyait qu’elle gagnait. Or, dans les ténèbres de la nuit, le pouvoir du Maître du Mal se trouvait décuplé. Il utilisa donc sa force malsaine tout juste retrouvée pour assécher l’air et transformer la fraîche Toundra en un désert étouffant. En une nuit, l’herbe rase se recouvrit d’une épaisse couche de sable blond, qui brûlait les pieds et piquait la gorge, et la chaleur insupportable qu’il dégageait poussa les animaux à se retirer. Ils prirent tous la fuite, abandonnant la terre qui avait toujours été la leur et qui les avait toujours nourris._

_Mais la Confrérie, elle, resta et tint bon. Durant toute la nuit, les sept héros du Pays Lointain subirent les assauts répétés du Maître du Mal. Celui-ci cherchait à éliminer en premier le Roi, car il savait que si le chef tombait, les autres perdraient courage et plieraient devant lui. Par trois fois, il frappa le bouclier du Roi. Et par trois fois, le Roi glissa et posa le genou à terre. Mais chaque fois, il se relevait et poursuivait la lutte. Et le reste de la Confrérie continuait de lutter à ses côtés._

_Hélas, quand se leva la soleil du deuxième jour, il devint évident pour tous que la Confrérie était en bien piteux état. Le Barbare et le Corsaire, blessés par l’épée du Maître du Mal, souffraient d’autant plus de leurs blessures que les éclats de métal qui s’y étaient incrustés empêchaient les plaies de se refermer et permettaient au sable fin du désert de se glisser dans chacune des coupures de leur peau. L’Aventurier était encore vaillant, mais la chaleur intenable augmentant avec le lever de la soleil n’allait pas tarder à le faire faiblir, le Roi le savait. Quant à lui-même, le Maître du Mal parvint à lui arracher son bouclier et, le jetant à terre, il le coinça sous son lourd pied chaussé de fer. Le Maître du Mal contrôlait la situation._

_Alors le Roi se vit perdu, et la Confrérie avec lui._

« Oh non ! S’écrie Estel. Père, ils peuvent pas…

-Estel, je t’en prie, cesse de m’interrompre. Tu as voulu une histoire, la moindre des choses serait de me laisser te la raconter, ne penses-tu pas ? 

-Oui, Père…

_-Le Roi voyait donc la Confrérie perdue. Mais, par bonheur, le grand dragon du ciel vint à passer au dessus du désert. Depuis les origines du monde, il errait au firmament, au-delà des nuages, en faisant tomber la pluie. Le Ménestrel entendit son cri, et il lui vint l’idée d’utiliser son propre chant pour appeler le dragon à leur secours._

-Alors le dragon il va faire tomber la pluie sur le désert ! Clame brusquement Estel avec enthousiasme. Et la Confrérie va plus avoir trop chaud, et elle va gagner ! 

-Estel, peux-tu me rappeler ce que je viens de te demander, à l’instant ? 

-Oh. Pardon. » 

_Donc, euh… Ah oui, le dragon._

_Par son chant, le Ménestrel appela le grand dragon du ciel. A cette époque, les dragons étaient encore tous de gentils dragons, et ils n’hésitaient pas à faire le bien autour d’eux. Lorsqu’il entendit l’appel du Ménestrel, qu’il vit ce qui se passait dans le désert et qu’il comprit ce qui arriverait si par malheur le Maître du Mal venait à remporter cette bataille, le grand dragon du ciel descendit sous les nuages et déversa une véritable mousson sur le désert. Il se mit à pleuvoir des trombes d’eau, comme si un immense sceau rempli à ras bord était en train de se vider sur la terre. Surpris par cette intervention inattendue, le Maître du Mal se recula prestement, et le Roi du Pays Lointain put se relever. Il reprit son bouclier, redressa sa bannière jetée au sol par la force de la pluie et se tint debout, droit et fier, tandis que le désert autour de lui se transformait lentement en une plaine verdoyante et florissante._

_L’eau pure de la pluie lava les blessures du Barbare et du Corsaire, les débarrassant des éclats de l’épée du Maître du Mal, et rafraîchit l’Aventurier. La Confrérie retrouva force et courage, et elle tint de nouveau tête au Maître du Mal. L’Ornithologue envoya ses oiseaux, qu’elle avait elle-même dressés, tournoyer en nuées autour de lui pour le gêner. Aveuglé par les battements de leurs ailes et leurs plumes volantes, le Maître du Mal ne vit pas l’Aventurier et le Roi s’approcher de son pied et y planter violemment leurs deux épées. Il est dit dans les légendes que le hurlement de douleur qu’il poussa s’entendit jusque dans les tréfonds de l’Ancienne Forêt, et qu’il ne put plus jamais marcher normalement._

_Profitant de l’inattention de leur ennemi, le Corsaire et le Barbare lui arrachèrent son marteau et le détruisirent, privant à jamais le Maître du Mal d’une de ses armes les plus redoutables. Hélas, sur ces faits tomba le second soir._

_Le retour de la nuit et de l’obscurité qui l’accompagne rendit de nouveau au Maître du Mal l’essentiel de sa puissance. Elevant haut sa main, il captura le grand dragon du ciel. De loin, il le lança à ses sbires qui l’emportèrent et l’emprisonnèrent au plus profond de la Forteresse. On raconte qu’il subit là tant de tortures et de sévices qu’il en perdit la notion du bien et du mal, et que son cœur jadis si bon fut perverti dans son essence même. Lorsqu’il se mit à haïr toute forme de vie, les sbires du Maître du Mal le relâchèrent, et le grand dragon du ciel prit son envol, provocant orages et ouragans sur son passage. Plus jamais il ne vint à l’aide de personne, et ses descendants causèrent bien plus de soucis qu’ils n’en résolurent._

« Et c’est depuis ça que les dragons sont méchants, comme Smaug de la Montagne-Qu’Est-Toute-Seule. » Affirme Estel d’un air immensément convaincu. 

Affirmation qui provoque un haussement de sourcil mi-amusé mi-surpris de la part d’Elrond. 

« …On l’appelle la Montagne Solitaire, mon fils, tout simplement. Ainsi, tu connais Smaug ? » 

Le petit garçon tend ses mains devant lui pour regarder ses ongles. Il serre et ouvre ses poings plusieurs fois avant de répondre. 

« Non… Pas vraiment. Déclare-t-il enfin. Je sais que c’est un méchant dragon qui vit dans une montagne. 

-Où donc en as-tu entendu parler ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais abordé ce sujet avec toi. 

-C’est Glorfindel qui en parlait avec Dan et Roh le jour de… de quand je suis tombé de l’arbre. Il disait que le dragon avait chassé des Nains de chez eux, mais j’ai pas entendu la suite parce que la branche a voulu se casser. Alors je suis tombé. 

-D’accord… » 

Estel délaisse l’étude de ses ongles pour tapoter sur le dos de la main d’Elrond, posée sur ses draps non loin de lui. 

« Père ? Vous continuez l’histoire ? » 

_…Quand se leva le troisième matin, la Confrérie n’avait plus le moindre allié pour lutter avec elle contre le Maître du Mal. Le désert reprit ses droits et la verdure disparut. Les sept combattants sentaient leur force et leur volonté les abandonner lentement. Voyant cela, la Magicienne comprit que, si par bonheur ils survivaient à cette journée, ils n’avaient en revanche aucune chance de passer une troisième nuit dans ces conditions. Elle voulut hâter la fin du combat, mais elle n’était pas assez puissante ni rapide pour créer en si peu de temps un sortilège capable de faire disparaître le Maître du Mal à jamais._

_Elle décida alors de l’enfermer dans un objet, afin de restreindre son pouvoir et, par la suite, pouvoir détruire cet objet et le mal qu’il porterait en lui. Elle rassembla donc toute sa magie et, profitant d’une attaque combinée de tous les membres de la Confrérie, elle scella le Maître du Mal dans un anneau._

« Ah non ! Pas ça ! » 

Le petit Estel lève son poing pour frapper son matelas et Elrond a juste le temps de retirer sa main. L’adulte regarde son enfant pendant une seconde, ne saisissant manifestement pas la raison de son air buté. 

« …Pardon ? » 

Estel pose ses deux mains sur ses jambes et inspire profondément, essayant de se donner l’air important comme son père lorsqu’il lui explique quelque chose d’élémentaire que le petit garçon peine pourtant à comprendre. 

« Je veux pas que le Maître du Mal il est prisonnier dans une bague. Vous parlez toujours de bagues avec Glorfindel et Erestor et les autres. J’en ai assez des bagues. Je veux quelque chose de plus… de moins… Je veux quelque chose qui est pas pareil. 

L’expression d’Elrond s’éclaire brusquement. 

« Quelque chose de plus original, tu veux dire ? 

-Oui. Confirme le garçonnet, content de s’être fait comprendre. 

-Très bien. Et as-tu une idée de chose originale dans laquelle nous pourrions enfermer notre Maître du Mal ? 

-Euh…

-Mais encore ? 

-…Une paire de guêtres ! Propose soudain le petit, tout sourire. Une paire de guêtres en laine ! 

-Ah. …Oui, ça, c’est original… » 

Estel, tout à sa bonne humeur, ne remarque pas le regard atterré de son conteur attitré. Il renchérit, ponctuant son discours de grands gestes désordonnés : 

« Et comme ça, pour le détruire, c’est facile ! Il faut juste détricoter les guêtres, comme quand j’accroche mes habits dans les épines, et après on jette la laine dans le feu ! Comme ça, le Maître du Mal est tout brûlé et il peut plus faire le méchant. …Ou alors, on peut aussi jeter les guêtres dans le feu sans les détricoter. C’est plus rapide, et…

-Estel. Intervient Elrond. Permets-moi de t’interrompre. Tu ne… » 

L’enfant lève de grands yeux scintillants en direction de son père, ce qui a pour effet de stopper net le grand seigneur dans sa phrase. Celui-ci hésite et se mord la lève inférieure avant de reprendre : 

« Ecoutes, tu ne peux pas décemment faire vivre le grand méchant de l’histoire dans une… paire de guêtres en laine. » 

Le regard brillant d’Estel se ternit instantanément. 

« Pourquoi ? Grogne-t-il, visiblement déçu. 

-Parce que… ce n’est pas… une demeure digne d’un grand méchant. Répond lentement Elrond en pesant ses mots. Pour que l’histoire soit intéressante, il faut que le Maître du Mal soit un ennemi crédible et dangereux. Or, tu dois comprendre qu’on ne peut pas prendre au sérieux un seigneur des ténèbres qui vit dans… dans une paire de guêtres. 

-Même si elles sont en laine ? Insiste Estel. Une jolie laine, et avec des torsades comme sur mon gilet que ma maman m’a fait… » 

Déprimé, Elrond ferme les yeux et se masse la tempe droite. 

« Estel. Trouve autre chose. S’il te plaît. » 

Le jeune humain se renfrogne. Il réfléchit toutefois durant une minute avant de proposer, le regard de nouveau lumineux : 

« Un bougeoir ? …Un joli bougeoir, Père ! C’est bien, ça, non ? » 

Elrond rouvre les yeux. 

« Oui, pourquoi pas… Que dis-tu d’un chandelier ? Avec trois bougies ? 

-Oui ! Un chandelier en fer, comme la couronne du Maître du Mal ! Et les bougies, elles seraient toutes blanches ! 

-Bien, bien. Donc… » 

_La Magicienne concentra l’essentiel de sa magie et parvint, au prix de grands efforts, à sceller le Maître du Mal dans le chandelier de fer._

« Mais, Père ? 

-Oui, Estel ? 

-La Magicienne, elle l’a trouvé où, son chandelier ? » 

Silence gêné d’Elrond. Estel attend patiemment sa réponse en réprimant un énième bâillement. Il se frotte un œil, observant son père de l’autre. 

« Alors, dites ? 

-Eh bien… _Par un concours de circonstances assez obscures correspondant par le plus grands des hasards aux besoins de l’histoire, il se trouve qu’un chandelier de fer se promenait justement dans le désert à ce moment-là. Le voyant, la Magicienne songea qu’il ferait un excellent réceptacle pour leur ennemi. Aussitôt le chandelier sortit ses petites pattes et vint vers elle en courant. Il s’arrêta devant elle et la Magicienne s’en saisit. Alors, elle…_

-Père ! Coupe Estel, riant. Dites pas des bêtises, dites la vérité ! » 

Elrond sourit. Il attrape la main de son enfant et la serre tendrement. 

« Estel, toi qui es prêt à faire vivre des seigneurs maléfiques dans des paires de guêtres, tu refuses l’idée d’un chandelier qui court ? 

-Mais c’est pas pareil, les chandeliers ça peut pas courir en vrai ! 

-Celui-ci courait, mon fils, que tu le veuilles ou non. _Et, lorsqu’elle s’en saisit, la Magicienne s’aperçut soudain qu’il ne se déplaçait pas de lui-même, mais qu’il était transporté par des dizaines de fourmis qui se dispersèrent et disparurent dès qu’elles furent déchargées de leur fardeau. Certains disent que ces fourmis étaient les dernières d’une antique lignée d’animaux magiques, dotés d’une intelligence supérieure et doués de paroles. Ces mêmes personnes affirment que les fourmis avaient deviné les intentions de la Magicienne et lui avait apporté l’objet de leur salut._ » 

Le petit Estel ouvre de grands yeux, incrédule. 

« C’est vrai ? Père, c’est vraiment vrai ? 

-C’est ce que disent les anciens contes traitant du Pays Lointain, Estel. Mais je ne peux te garantir la véracité de ce récit : je n’ai jamais trouvé aucune source attestant l’existence de tels insectes, et personne ne les a jamais vu…

-Glorfindel, il dit que toutes les légendes ont un fond de vérité. Peut-être que les fourmis ont disparu après cette histoire ? Et que personne les connaît à cause de ça ? 

-Oui, peut-être. Conclut Elrond avec un sourire espiègle. Bon, reprenons. …Où en étais-je ? 

-La Magicienne a attrapé le chandelier et veut coincer le Maître du Mal dedans. Et alors ? 

-Alors… » 

_La Magicienne sortit de sa sacoche trois bougies blanches, créées à partir d’une cire enchantée. Elle les installa sur le chandelier et les alluma l’une après l’autre, récitant l’incantation qui enfermerait à jamais le Maître du Mal. Ce faisant, les bougies prirent une teinte noire comme l’encre. Mais, lorsque le Maître du Mal fut scellé et que les bougies furent retirées du chandelier, celles-ci retrouvèrent leur blancheur originelle._

« Pourquoi ? » Interroge le petit garçon. 

Elrond n’a pas le temps de lui répondre. 

La porte de la chambre s’ouvre doucement, sans toutefois qu’aucun coup frappé n’indique l’arrivée d’un visiteur. Le semi-Elfe et l’enfant se retournent de concert vers la porte, pour y voir apparaître les fils jumeaux du maître des lieux. Ceux-ci, ne s’attendant probablement pas à trouver leur géniteur en compagnie de leur jeune frère, semblent aussi surpris qu’eux. Mal à l’aise, les jumeaux avancent à peine de quelques pas et Estel remarque avec un léger pincement au cœur qu’aucun de ses aînés ne prend la peine de saluer leur père. Ils ne lui adressent même pas un regard. 

Finalement, après quelques secondes d’un silence à couper au couteau, Elladan prend la parole. 

« Bonjour, Estel. Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement irresponsable de cette nuit. Déclare-t-il d’une voix qu’il rend aussi impersonnelle que possible. J’espère que tu me pardonneras. Je suis sincèrement désolé. » 

Alors qu’Elrond hausse un sourcil, apparemment perdu, le petit Estel sourit de toutes ses dents. 

« Y’a pas de mal ! S’exclame-t-il, ravi. J’étais content de te voir. Et puis Roh, aussi ! » 

Elladan et Elrohir lui rendent son sourire, visiblement soulagés. Le cadet des jumeaux s’avance prestement jusqu’au lit de l’enfant pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Estel rit et essaye d’attraper sa main, mais son frère se recule aussi rapidement qu’il s’était avancé.

« Nous étions juste venus pour cela. Précise-t-il. Nous n’allons pas t’embêter plus longtemps. 

-Mais tu m’embêtes pas, Roh ! Rétorque le garçonnet. Père me raconte une histoire. Elle est très bien. Vous voulez l’écouter aussi ? » 

Les jumeaux échangent un regard. Puis ils secouent négativement la tête, déclinant l’invitation. 

« Non, Estel. Désolé. Commence Elladan. Nous avons d’autres choses à faire. 

-Beaucoup d’autres choses. Renchérit son double. Nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder plus longtemps. » 

Les deux jeunes semi-Elfes adressent un signe de la main à leur frère, ignorent délibérément leur père et quittent la pièce. A peine la porte se referme-t-elle sur ses aînés que le petit humain se tourne vers le seigneur de la cité. 

« Je suis sûr que c’est même pas vrai. Lance-t-il d’une voix morose. Ils ont rien d’autre à faire. » 

Elrond ne répond pas. 

Après une courte réflexion, il demande à son benjamin d’expliciter les propos incompréhensibles d’Elladan. 

« Dan est venu pour s’excuser. Répond naturellement Estel, perplexe. 

-J’avais compris cela, je te remercie. Ce que je veux savoir, c’est pourquoi il est venu s’excuser. A-t-il fait quelque chose de particulier dont je ne suis pas au courant ? 

-Ben… Non ? 

-Estel. » 

Le regard d’Elrond se fait sévère. 

« Dis-moi la vérité. 

-Dan a pas fait de bêtise, Père. Assure Estel d’une petite voix. Il faut pas se fâcher avec lui. 

-Je n’ai l’intention de me fâcher avec personne. Il s’est passé quelque chose cette nuit en rapport avec ton frère et toi, et j’aimerai bien savoir quoi. 

-Dan est juste venu me réveiller parce qu’il était triste et qu’il se sentait tout seul. Confie le petit garçon. Il sentait le vin et j’aimais pas ça. Et puis il parlait beaucoup, comme Glorfindel quand il fait la fête avec ses soldats. Sauf que Dan, il disait pas des choses drôles comme lui. » 

L’expression d’Elrond glisse lentement vers une inquiétude diffuse qui met Estel mal à l’aise. 

« Que disait-il ? 

-Je sais plus trop. Avoue Estel, triturant nerveusement son drap. J’ai pas tout compris ce qu’il disait. Il parlait des fois en quenya comme nous et des fois dans l’autre langue que je connais pas, celle des Elfes blonds qui viennent des fois avec Legolas et le roi qui a des feuilles dans les cheveux. 

-En sindarin, tu veux dire ? 

-Je crois, oui. » 

Estel reste une fraction de seconde silencieux avant d’ajouter avec un sourire : 

« Mais j’ai compris qu’il parlait d’une reine. 

-Ah ? 

-Oui, parce qu’il a dit "rían". Et je sais que ça veut dire reine parce que Erestor l’a expliqué un jour qu’il lisait une histoire. Et après, Dan a parlé d’"irche". Père, c’est quoi "irche" ? » 

Pas de réponse. Elrond fixe sur ses mains un regard inhabituellement froid et distant. Estel incline la tête sur le côté, surpris, et agite sa propre main sous les yeux du guérisseur. 

« Père ? C’est quoi "irche" ? » Répète-t-il. 

Elrond cligne des yeux et se recule un peu. 

« …Des yrch ? Ce sont des Orcs. Explique-t-il d’un ton égal. Elladan a-t-il évoqué autre chose dont tu te souviennes ? 

-Non… Je crois qu’il a un peu parlé de vous et de ‘Roh et de lui aussi, mais j’étais fatigué et je voulais dormir. » 

Nouveau silence. Elrond regarde Estel comme s’il essayait de lire dans son esprit. 

« Et tu… n’as donc pas écouté, je suppose ? » 

Le petit baisse la tête et Elrond soupire. 

« Aucune importance. Et ensuite ? 

-Ensuite, Roh est arrivé et il a emmené Dan pour qu’il dort. Et moi j’ai dormi aussi. 

-Estel, j’ai encore une question à te poser. Sois sincère, c’est important. Je te donne ma parole que je ne me fâcherais pas, ni contre toi ni contre tes frères. 

-D’accord. 

-Dis-moi, Elladan a-t-il été… désagréable avec toi ? 

Estel fronce les sourcils, peinant à saisir le sens de cette interrogation. 

« Comment ça ? 

-T’a-t-il dit des choses méchantes qui t’ont rendu triste ou a-t-il essayé de te faire mal ? » 

L’enfant secoue la tête. 

« Non, il a juste parlé. Et il m’a fait un câlin avant de partir parce qu’il voulait pas me quitter. Et Roh aussi m’a fait un câlin. J’étais content. C’est pas souvent qu’ils font ça ! » 

Elrond semble rassuré. Il soupire cependant et se prend la tête entre les mains, restant un long moment immobile et silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Pour s’occuper, Estel regarde par la fenêtre, appuie les bouts de ses doigts les uns contre les autres et dessine un rond sur le dos de sa main gauche avec son index droit. Soudain, il se tourne vers son père et tire sur sa manche pour attirer son attention. 

« Et les esclaves ? » Demande-t-il à brûle-pourpoint. 

Elrond, brusquement tiré de ses réflexions, lui adresse un regard ahuri. 

« Quels esclaves ? 

-Bah, les esclaves du Maître du Mal, Père ! Réplique son fils sur le ton de l’évidence. Ceux qu’il fait travailler pour lui sous la Montagne Noire ! Vous en avez parlé hier. Il faut que le Roi et la Confrérie les libèrent, sinon ils vont rester prisonniers pour toujours ! 

-Ah… Oui. Oui, c’est vrai. Voyons… » 

_…_

_La Magicienne rangea le chandelier et les bougies dans sa sacoche, et la Confrérie se dirigea vers les portes de la Forteresse du Maître du Mal. Elle quitta l’ancienne région de la Toundra, laissant derrière elle un désert brûlant. Avant de pénétrer à l’intérieur de la Forteresse, tous s’accordèrent un peu de repos, car ils savaient qu’un autre combat les attendait là. Les sbires du Maître du Mal guettaient dans l’ombre le retour de leur seigneur, et il ne faisait nul doute qu’ils ne laisseraient pas la Confrérie libérer les esclaves sans chercher à intervenir._

_En effet, à peine les héros du Pays Lointain pénétraient-ils dans la Forteresse que les troupes du Maître du Mal s’abattirent sur eux. Dans la confusion qui suivit, le Barbare et le Corsaire échappèrent à leurs adversaires et réussirent à libérer les esclaves. De leur côté, le Roi et les autres membres de la Confrérie parvinrent à disperser les sbires du Maître du Mal, et ceux-ci s’enfuirent dans les labyrinthes du cœur de la montagne ou dans les ténèbres de la nuit tombante. Hélas, dans leur fuite éperdue, l’un d’eux s’empara de la sacoche de la Magicienne, et celle-ci perdit le Chandelier et les bougies. Fatiguée par ses combats, elle ne le réalisa pas sur l’instant et, lorsqu’elle s’en rendit compte, elle songea qu’il y avait peu de chance que les créatures des ténèbres comprissent à quoi ceux-ci pouvaient bien servir. Elle en informa toutefois le Roi, qui décida sagement qu’une autre expédition serait montée une fois que la Confrérie aura repris ses forces. Ils quittèrent donc la Forteresse, et chacun retourna dans sa région à présent pacifiée pour s’y reposer._

« Et tout est bien qui finit bien ! » S’exclame Estel. 

_Hélas, laissé pour compte dans les ténèbres de sa Forteresse, le Maître du Mal se reposa lui aussi. Il était privé de corps et son esprit était toujours prisonnier du Chandelier, mais cela n’empêcha pas sa haine et sa malice de s’en échapper. Elles rampèrent hors de la Forteresse, s’insinuèrent dans toutes les failles qu’elles trouvaient et infestèrent de nouveau le monde. Les mauvais êtres qui avaient servi le Maître du Mal le sentirent et revinrent vers lui. Voyant ses forces grandir de nouveau, ce dernier ricana et jura de provoquer la perte de ceux qui l’avaient privé de son enveloppe charnelle._

_Et non, il ne leva pas la main droite, pour la bonne et simple raison qu’un chandelier, fût-il en fer, ne possède pas de main._

_Le Maître du Mal jeta donc une malédiction sur la Confrérie et sur chacun de ses membres, une terrible malédiction qui les poursuivraient jusqu’à la fin –la sienne, ou la leur. Il envoya ses espions dans toutes les régions du Pays Lointain pour lui servir d’yeux. Et, dans l’ombre de sa Forteresse, il attendit l’heure de se révéler à nouveau._

« Et ? Père, après ? » 

Le petit Estel observe l’adulte avec attention, les yeux écarquillés, attendant la suite du récit. 

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe après ? Elle fait quoi, la malédiction ? Père, c’est quoi la suite ? 

-Cela, je te le dirais demain. 

-Demain ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ? » 

Elrond soupire et se lève. 

« Parce que maintenant, il faut que j’aille parler avec tes frères. Du moins… Essayer de parler avec eux. Je reviendrais pour te raconter la suite demain. » 

L’enfant se rembrunit. 

« Demain, c’est dans longtemps. Et Dan et Roh vont encore se fâcher avec vous. Vous ferez mieux de rester avec moi. Moi, je me fâche pas avec vous ! » 

Elrond esquisse un sourire triste et se penche pour embrasser Estel sur le front. 

« Bonne journée, mon fils. A demain. » 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous avez vu des fautes de frappe ou d’orthographe dans ce texte ou si vous avez croisé des tournures de phrases bizarres qui vous ont fait hausser un sourcil, n’hésitez pas à me le signaler ! Vu l’état général du chapitre, ça ne pourra que l’améliorer.
> 
> Merci d’avoir lu ce texte, à la prochaine !


	3. Les Bougies Blanches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages appartiennent comme toujours au génial professeur Tolkien. Quand au concept de l’histoire, il vient du film The Fall, sorti en 2006. L’adaptation des personnages et le récit qui en est fait sont de moi.
> 
> Warning :  Personnages OOC, déprime qui s’installe gentiment… Niveau spoiler, concernant l’histoire d’Elrond (comme d’hab’) et l’enfance et le destin d’Aragorn.

Assis dans son lit, son oreiller calé dans son dos, Estel attend. Sa maman est partie il y a peu : elle doit se changer avant d’aller prendre le repas avec les autres elfes dans la grande salle à manger. Il est près de midi, et le petit garçon commence à s’impatienter. Son père lui avait dit qu’il reviendrait pour lui raconter son histoire, mais il ne l’a pas vu de la matinée. Gilraen a bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que le seigneur Elrond est très occupé, cela ne l’empêche pas d’avoir envie de bouder. 

Pour la troisième fois depuis le départ de sa mère, Estel se penche vers sa fenêtre, cherchant à regarder le soleil. Mais il est trop haut maintenant, et l’enfant ne peut pas le voir. C’est aussi bien, aurait dit son père s’il était là. Elrond n’aime pas qu’il regarde le soleil. Il dit que ça lui abîme les yeux. 

Estel reprend sa place d’origine, se demandant s’il y a encore des problèmes de patrouilles et si Glorfindel va retenir son père pendant longtemps. Il espère que non. Il voudrait bien avoir son histoire, lui ! 

Un bruit de voix dans le couloir attire soudain l’attention du petit humain. La porte de sa chambre s’ouvre et ses frères aînés entrent dans la pièce. Ils ont l’air de bonne humeur, pour une fois, remarque Estel. Elrohir lui apporte son repas sur un plateau, et ce dernier semble un peu trop garni pour lui tout seul. Peut-être que les jumeaux vont rester manger avec lui ? Comme ce serait bien ! 

« Bonjour, Dan ! Lance-t-il d’une voix joyeuse. Bonjour, Roh ! 

-Bonjour Estel. Lui répond Elrohir en souriant. J’espère que cela ne te dérange pas si nous partageons ton repas, ce midi ? 

-Oh, non. Je suis toujours content quand vous êtes là. Dan peut s’asseoir dans le fauteuil et toi sur le lit, d’accord ? » 

Elrohir opine du chef silencieusement et Elladan hausse un sourcil interrogateur en direction du fauteuil que son benjamin lui désigne, placé près de la tête du lit. 

« Je ne me souviens pas qu’il y avait un fauteuil ici, hier. » Commente-t-il. 

Estel secoue la tête. 

« Il l’en avait pas. C’est Melpomaen qui l’a amené ce matin. 

-Pour que Gilraen s’asseye, je présume. Observe l’aîné des jumeaux en prenant place dans le fauteuil. 

-Non, Maman s’assoit sur le lit tout près de moi. C’est pour Père, pour qu’il me raconte l’histoire. » 

Le visage du semi-Elfe s’obscurcit à l’évocation de son géniteur et il esquisse le geste de se relever. Mais Elrohir, qui s’est rapproché, le coupe dans son mouvement en prenant place sur l’accoudoir. Le petit Estel fronce les sourcils. 

« Il faut pas faire ça, Roh. Erestor dit que ça abîme les meubles. » 

Le cadet des fils d’Elrond élude la remarque d’un élégant geste de la main, son plateau en équilibre sur l’un de ses genoux. 

« De quelle histoire parles-tu, Estel ? Interroge-t-il. 

-Ben, la même histoire qu’hier. C’est mon histoire de la Confrérie des Héros que Père invente rien que pour moi. Là, la Magicienne a enfermé le Maître du Mal dans un chandelier pour libérer les esclaves, parce que dans les guêtres en laine ça marchait pas. Mais après elle a perdu la sacoche avec les bougies, alors le Roi doit aller les chercher parce que le Maître du Mal a maudit tout le monde dans le Pays Lointain. » 

Les jumeaux échangent un regard consterné et Elladan se masse la tempe. 

« Et dire que c’est nous qui sommes connus pour raconter des billevesées…

-Des bivé… quoi ? 

-Des sottises. Traduit Elrohir avec un sourire un peu pâle. Le paternel se fait vieux, je crois. » 

Vexé, le petit Estel croise ses bras sur sa poitrine. 

« Père n’est pas vieux ! » 

Ses deux aînés haussent le même sourcil narquois, affichent le même sourire en coin et le fixent avec le même regard moqueur qui semble dire "si tu savais". Mal à l’aise, le garçonnet se tortille sous sa couverture. Il déteste quand ses frères le regardent comme ça. 

« Et puis l’histoire est très bien. Ajoute-t-il. J’aide aussi à la raconter. Le Chandelier, c’est mon idée. » 

Les jumeaux ont la même expression de soudaine compréhension et hochent la tête avec gravité. 

« Ceci explique cela… » Fait pensivement Elladan, le scintillement dans ses yeux démentant son visage sérieux. 

Et les deux semi-Elfes d’éclater de rire. Doublement vexé, Estel attrape son oreiller et le leur lance de toutes ses petites forces. Elladan l’arrête sans peine et se relève prestement, son double bondissant sur ses pieds pour mettre son plateau hors d’atteinte. L’aîné des trois garçons fond sur le plus jeune qui se recroqueville en poussant un glapissement ravi, et il fait semblant de l’étouffer avec l’oreiller. Estel rit et gigote en tous sens comme son grand frère profite de sa position de faiblesse pour le chatouiller sous les côtes. 

« Attention à sa jambe ! Clame soudain la voix inquiète d’Elrohir. Arrête ça, Dan ! » 

Les deux belligérants se calment et Elrohir passe son plateau à son jumeau afin de vérifier que la jambe du petit blessé n’a pas subi d’aggravation. Ceci fait, il recache l’enfant d’un geste vif et s’assoit sur le bord de son lit. Elladan distribue les plats à ses frères et tous mangent calmement. Estel babille joyeusement, résumant à ses aînés l’histoire du Pays Lointain. 

« C’est bien que vous êtes venus manger avec moi. Déclare-t-il à la fin de son récit, en tendant son assiette vide à Elrohir. C’est pas souvent. Dan, je peux avoir de la confiture ? » 

L’interpellé hoche la tête. 

« Veux-tu du beurre aussi, ou juste du pain ? 

-Juste du pain. » 

Nouveau hochement de tête. Le silence retombe alors que l’aîné du trio prépare la tartine de confiture demandée. Elrohir se débarrasse de l’assiette et tapote sur le genou du benjamin pour attirer son attention. 

« Tu sais Estel, si nous sommes venus te voir ce midi, c’est pour te dire au revoir. » Annonce-t-il d’une voix douce. 

Le petit Estel le regarde avec incompréhension. 

« Vous partez ? 

-Nous partons, confirme Elladan. Nous partons… en voyage. Tiens, ta tartine. » Ajoute-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux. 

L’enfant la saisit mais ne la porte pas à sa bouche. 

« Vous partez où ? » 

Les jumeaux échangent un rapide regard. 

« Nous partons dans un genre de pays lointain, nous aussi. Finit par dire Elladan. Nous ne savons pas encore quand nous rentrerons. 

-Quand nous serons las, sans doute. » Ajoute son double. 

Estel fait la moue. Cela ne lui apporte aucune information. Il mord dans sa tartine et mâche en silence pendant quelques instants. Du coin de l’œil, il voit Elrohir se lever et placer tous les plats vides sur son plateau. Elladan, assis dans le fauteuil, s’est pris la tête entre les mains. Il a l’air fatigué comme Père, note le petit garçon. Comme quand il est venu le voir l’autre nuit, aussi. Il se demande ce que ses frères peuvent bien faire pendant tous leurs voyages. Ils sont toujours sales et épuisés quand ils reviennent… Soudain, Estel se sent triste. Il avale de travers sa dernière bouchée de pain et lâche un bref sanglot. Aussitôt, Elladan relève la tête, interrogateur, et Elrohir se tourne vers lui l’air concerné. Estel baisse les yeux et triture sa couverture avec ses doigts poisseux. 

« Je veux pas que vous partez. Dit-il enfin. Je croyais que vous allez rester jusqu’à quand je suis guéri et qu’après on allait faire de la balançoire tous les trois. » 

Silence. Elladan –du moins Estel suppose-t-il qu’il s’agit d’Elladan- pousse un profond soupir. Tout à coup, l’enfant sent une main lui ébouriffer les cheveux et il relève la tête pour se trouver face au sourire pâle d’Elrohir. 

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Estel, tu seras guéri quand nous reviendrons et nous irons faire de la balançoire dans le jardin, c’est promis. Nous irons près du lac, comme ça nous essayerons d’attraper des grenouilles après. Dan est très doué pour attraper les grenouilles, tu sais. » 

Estel sourit et Elladan se penche vers lui avec un air de conspirateur. 

« Et ensuite, ajoute-t-il à voix basse, je t’apprendrais à escalader la façade de la maison avec un seau plein de grenouilles, pour que tu puisses les cacher dans les tiroirs de l’étude de Père. Il va faire un de ces bonds en les découvrant ! Il déteste les grenouilles ! » 

Les trois frères éclatent de rire. Une fois l’hilarité générale retombée, Estel ne peut s’empêcher de demander : 

« Vous lui avez déjà dit que vous partez ? A Père ? » 

Nouvel échange de regards entre les jumeaux. Elrohir pose une dernière assiette vide sur son plateau. 

« Non. Pas encore. 

-Il va encore en faire tout un fromage, comme disent les petites gens de la Comté. Ronchonne Elladan. Pourquoi fait-il toujours semblant ? Croit-il vraiment que ça rend les choses plus faciles ? » 

Elrohir hausse une épaule et son frère pousse un nouveau soupir. Il se lève et adresse un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin au garçonnet. 

« Enfin. Il va bien nous falloir affronter le dragon tôt ou tard. Allons-y, Roh. » 

L’autre semi-Elfe hoche la tête, embrasse rapidement Estel sur le front, se saisit du plateau et se dirige vers la porte. Elladan l’embrasse à son tour et se hâte d’aller ouvrir la porte pour son frère. Ils sortent et la referment en silence. Le petit Estel se renfrogne et se tourne vers la fenêtre. 

« Père, c’est même pas un dragon, d’abord. » Marmonne-t-il. 

Puis il imagine à quoi Elrond pourrait bien ressembler s’il était un dragon, et cette image lui rend le sourire. Alors qu’il prend la décision de le dessiner dès que possible pour le montrer à Glorfindel, la voix dudit dragon résonne soudain dans le couloir. La voix d’Elrohir lui répond, et Estel tend aussitôt l’oreille. La distance ne lui permet pas de saisir tout ce qui se dit, mais il ne tarde pas à comprendre que ses grands frères sont en train d’informer leur père de leur départ imminent. Les jumeaux n’ont plus leurs jolies voix douces et chaudes comme quand ils lui parlent, mais des voix froides et impersonnelles, comme s’ils voulaient s’empêcher de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Cela le rend triste. 

Malgré son ouïe fine et ses oreilles tendues au maximum, le garçonnet a beaucoup de mal à suivre la conversation. Il comprend tout de même qu’Elrond n’a pas l’air de vouloir que ses fils s’en aillent, comme l’avait prévu Elladan. Il se demande bien pourquoi… Soudain, le petit garçon fronce les sourcils. Elrond semble inquiet, et il demande à ses fils de ne pas repartir chasser des Orcs à l’autre bout du monde, il leur dit que cela a assez duré… Tout à coup, Elladan lui coupe vertement la parole et Estel peut entendre ses talons claquer sur le sol tandis qu’il s’éloigne rapidement, toute son elfique discrétion envolée. Il doit être drôlement énervé. 

La voix lasse d’Elrond s’élève de nouveau, suppliant presque Elrohir d’au moins lui donner de leurs nouvelles, de temps à autres… S’il obtient une réponse, Estel ne l’entend pas. Et quand son père ouvre la porte quelques minutes plus tard, il est seul dans le couloir. Il a l’air accablé et fatigué, comme bien souvent, comme si les années pesaient trop lourd sur ses épaules. L’enfant sent son cœur se serrer. Il ne veut pas que les gens qu’il aime aient l’air malheureux. 

« Père ! » S’écrie-t-il en lui tendant les bras. 

L’expression d’Elrond s’éclaire quand ses yeux se posent sur lui, et il vient s’asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il prend sans un mot les mains tendues de son dernier fils dans les siennes et les serre fort. Estel serre ses mains en retour. 

« Moi, Père, je vais rester toujours avec vous. Dit-il avec assurance, pour le consoler. Je vais jamais chasser de l’Orc. » 

A ces mots, l’expression du maître de Fondcombe se voile, comme s’il voyait quelque chose qu’Estel ne peut pas voir et qui l’afflige. Puis le petit fronce les sourcils. 

« Père ? Pourquoi ils veulent chasser les Orcs, Dan et Roh ? C’est dangereux ! Je veux pas qu’ils sont blessés… » 

La pression des doigts d’Elrond sur ceux de son fils se fait plus forte. 

« Moi non plus, Estel, je ne veux pas. Moi non plus… » 

Ils restent silencieux un moment, puis Elrond se secoue. Il lâche les mains d’Estel et lui sourit. 

« Voyons… Il me semble être venu pour une raison précise, mais je me trouve dans l’incapacité de me souvenir laquelle… » Fait-il pensivement, sourire en coin. 

Les yeux d’Estel se mettent à briller. 

« Si, vous savez ! Vous êtes venu pour mon histoire, pas vrai Père ? » 

Elrond émet un petit rire. 

« Très bien. Où en étions-nous, déjà ? 

-Le Maître du Mal a maudit toute la Confrérie et il attend dans le Chandelier de Fer et il rappelle tous les méchants qui sont avec lui. Il veut se venger de la gentille Confrérie. 

-Oui, exact. _Et tandis que le Maître du Mal attendait son heure dans l’ombre en préparant son retour, les années avaient passé. La Confrérie s’était séparée et chacun vivait dans la paix, ignorant les machinations obscures de leur ennemi…_ » 

_La Magicienne et le Barbare étaient tous deux revenus vivre dans les profondeurs de l’ancienne Forêt. La Magicienne rejoignit son époux qui vivait dans son palais au milieu d’un lac, tout au sud de la Forêt, là où les feuilles des arbres gardent toute l’année une belle couleur dorée. Elle s’installa avec lui pour toujours, et tous deux vécurent paisiblement au milieu des cygnes qui peuplaient le lac. Le Barbare quant à lui retourna auprès de sa reine Dryade. Il la trouva guérie, et toute la forêt avec elle. Grande fête eut alors lieu en ces jours parmi les barbares et les dryades, mais de celle-ci nul mot ne nous parvint jamais, car les us et coutumes de ces peuples étranges et secrets ne furent jamais connus des autres habitants du Pays Lointain._

_Le Roi du Pays Lointain, acclamé de tous ses sujets, s’en alla vivre au cœur de la région des Collines. Il ne se fit bâtir ni cité ni château, mais il enseigna à son peuple comment utiliser le relief de leur région pour cultiver leurs céréales en terrasse, car grandes étaient sa sagesse et sa connaissance. Il s’installa au sommet d’un haut plateau, d’où il avait vue sur son royaume tout entier, depuis les côtes de l’ouest à la Haute Muraille de l’est et depuis les sombres Montagnes Noires du Nord jusqu’au chaos des Falaises écroulées au sud. Peu de choses échappaient à son regard perçant, et il régna avec droiture et rendit justice pendant de nombreuses années._

_Le Corsaire et l’Ornithologue, qui s’aimaient tendrement, se retirèrent ensemble dans les Falaises écroulées où ils construisirent de leurs mains une belle maison. Elle se confondait avec le paysage, bien qu’elle fût dotée de nombreuses colonnes et de magnifiques sculptures. Et s’il fut impossible de lui fournir le moindre jardin, la beauté et la profondeur des bassins naturels qui l’entouraient palliaient grandement à ce manque. Lorsque la marée était haute, l’océan venait lécher le pas de leur porte et, en ce lieu solitaire du bout du monde, les deux époux coulèrent des jours heureux._

_Cependant, ce bonheur et cette tranquillité n’étaient pas partagés par tous. Car l’Aventurier et le Ménestrel, hantés par leur serment, ne purent trouver de paix tandis que les sbires du Maître du Mal erraient encore dans la nature, et ils les poursuivirent avec acharnement jusqu’à ce que les derniers se perdissent dans l’ombre._

« Père, les sbires, c’est des Orcs ? Comme ceux que Dan et Roh veulent chasser ? 

-Oui, Estel. On peut dire que ce sont des Orcs, si tu veux. 

-Ils sont très méchants alors, pas vrai Père ? 

-Oui mon fils, ils sont très méchants. Et ils commencent à s’organiser, ce qui les rend encore plus dangereux…

-Comment ça ? » 

_L’Aventurier et le Ménestrel, au cours de leurs errances, apprirent de quelques prisonniers que les Orcs commençaient à s’associer dans une organisation qu’ils nommaient l’Ordre de la Chandellerie. Cela les inquiéta beaucoup, car ils se souvenaient du chandelier perdu et des trois bougies blanches. Ils se rendirent donc à la Forteresse du Maître du Mal afin d’y chercher la sacoche perdue de la Magicienne. Hélas, les choses mauvaises qui leur avaient échappé, et elles étaient nombreuses, s’étaient déjà rassemblées dans les ténèbres. Et, tandis qu’ils fouillaient la Forteresse en quête du Chandelier de Fer et de ses Bougies Blanches, ils tombèrent dans une embuscade. Ils combattirent vaillamment, tant l’un que l’autre, mais le combat tourna à leur désavantage et l’Aventurier fut fait prisonnier._

_Il fut enfermé au fin fond de la Forteresse et subit de nombreuses et douloureuses tortures, et tout autant d’humiliations. Mais jamais il ne ploya devant ses geôliers, et jamais la flamme dans ses yeux ne s’éteignit. Comprenant qu’il était impossible de le briser ainsi, le Maître du Mal ordonna à ses sbires…_

« C’est des Orcs. » Fait la voix fluette d’un Estel tripotant nerveusement la manche de la robe de son père. 

_…A ses Orcs, donc, de monter au sommet de la plus haute montagne des Montagnes Noires, d’y planter un anneau de fer et d’y suspendre l’Aventurier par la main droite. Il devait rester là, exposé à la fureur des éléments, jusqu’à ce que son esprit fût brisé._

« C’est méchant ! Rage Estel, ses petits poings crispés sur le tissu des vêtements du seigneur des lieux. 

-Ce sont des Orcs, Estel. Lui rappelle doucement Elrond en le décrochant de ses habits. Tes mains sont poisseuses, mon fils. Qu’as-tu donc mangé ce midi ? 

-Dan m’a fait une bonne tartine avec tout plein de confiture dessus. Pauvre Aventurier ! Il faut que son frère vienne l’aider ! » 

Elrond observe avec consternation le gâchis fait par les mains collantes de son enfant sur ses manches brodées. 

« Pourquoi n’y ai-je pas prêté attention tout à l’heure ? J’aurai dû te laver les mains. 

-Le Ménestrel peut pas le laisser là-haut comme ça ! Clame Estel, toujours concentré sur son histoire. Il va mourir de faim ! Et il va avoir mal au bras ! Père, il faut l’aider ! Pourquoi le Ménestrel il l’aide pas ? Il ne veut pas ? » 

Elrond se lève et saisit une petite serviette qu’il plonge dans une bassine d’eau fraîche posée sur un des buffets de la chambre. Il revient vers le lit et s’emploie à nettoyer les mains d’un Estel prêt à boire ses paroles. 

« Ce n’est pas qu’il ne veut pas, Estel. Il ne peut pas. 

-Pourquoi ? Il est prisonnier aussi ? 

-Non. Il… » 

_…Fut gravement blessé tandis qu’il cherchait à fuir la forteresse. Dans le tumulte de la bataille, il perdit de vue son frère et, quand il se rendit compte de son absence et qu’il comprit quel avait été son sort, il sentit le désespoir s’emparer de son cœur. Ne sachant que faire, car ses blessures lui interdisaient toute tentative d’aide, il s’en fut errer dans les collines, ignorant si son compagnon de toujours était vivant ou mort. Il y composa un chant de deuil et de souffrance, et le vent porta ses mots jusqu’aux oreilles du Roi qui l’écouta avec attention et pleura chaudement, car il aimait beaucoup l’Aventurier._

_La voix de la sagesse se tut alors en lui, car il prit la décision de s’en aller, seul, pour sauver son ami. Il quitta son haut plateau et remonta longtemps au nord, et pendant trente-quatre ans il parcourut les Montagnes Noires à la recherche de l’Aventurier._

« Pourquoi trente-quatre ans, Père ? Intervient Estel en jouant avec la serviette humide qui lui avait été laissée. 

-Parce que… » 

Elrond se tait brusquement. Il reste un instant silencieux pendant que le petit garçon l’interroge du regard. 

« Je ne sais pas. Avoue-t-il finalement. Tu aurais préféré un autre nombre ? 

-Non. Trente-quatre ans c’est bien. Le Roi parcourut pendant trente-quatre ans les Montagnes Noires pour chercher l’Aventurier, mais il le trouvut pas. 

-Il ne le trouva pas. Rectifie Elrond en souriant. 

- _Il le trouva pas. Et puis alors il est tout désespéré et, comme le Ménestrel avant lui, il composa un chant pour chanter sa douleur. Et pendant qu’il chanta, une autre voix se joigna à la sienne._

-Se joignit. Corrige de nouveau Elrond. Le passé simple est un peu compliqué à utiliser, n’est-ce pas ? Qui est donc ce nouveau chanteur ? 

-C’est l’Aventurier ! Explique Estel avec un large sourire. Il chante pour dire au Roi qu’il est tout près, comme dans l’autre histoire ! » 

Elrond hausse un sourcil intéressé. 

« Quelle autre histoire, Estel ? 

-Celle qu’Erestor a raconté parce que je lui cassais les pieds. C’est lui qui a dit ça. Je l’aimais bien, cette histoire-là. C’est l’histoire d’un prince qui laisse tout tomber pour aller sauver son cousin qui est prisonnier sur une montagne très, très haute, comme dans notre histoire. Et les deux cousins ils se retrouvent en chantant. » 

Elrond cligne des yeux, visiblement surpris, mais il se reprend très vite. 

« Fort bien. Et que se passe-t-il ensuite, alors ? » 

Le petit Estel fronce les sourcils, faisant travailler sa mémoire. 

« C’est les Valar qui envoient un aigle géant pour aider le prince qui est très vaillant. Ça veut dire courageux. Ils font ça parce que tout seul il peut pas aller jusqu’à son cousin qui est accroché tout en haut de la montagne. On peut faire pareil dans notre histoire, dites, Père ? 

-Il n’y a pas de Vala dans notre histoire. Objecte Elrond. 

-Mais il y a les seigneurs étrangers qui ont donné une étoile au Roi. On peut dire que c’est eux qui ont appris à travailler sur les oiseaux à l’Orilotogue. Comme ça elle peut envoyer ses oiseaux pour aider le Roi. 

-Ornithologue. Très bien, faisons ainsi. _Alors que le Roi se désespérait de ne pouvoir aider son malheureux ami, une ombre immense obscurcit soudain le ciel. Il s’agissait d’un oiseau géant envoyé par l’Ornithologue pour l’aider dans sa quête, car les oiseaux des collines avaient entendu le chant du Ménestrel et, par leur propre chant, ils avaient informé leur maîtresse de la détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le Roi grimpa donc sur son dos et parvint à rejoindre l’Aventurier. Mais il ne put le libérer, car l’anneau qui le rattachait à la montagne était épais et solide, et il ne possédait pas la clé permettant de l’ouvrir._

- _Alors le Roi sortat…_

-Sortit. 

- _…Sortit son épée et il lui coupit… couput… coupa la main, comme le prince a fait dans l’histoire d’Erestor._ Ça doit faire très mal. Père, est-ce que les mains repoussent comme les ongles et les cheveux quand on les coupe ? 

-Non, Estel, les mains ne repoussent pas. 

-Oh. Mais comment il va faire pour se battre, alors, l’Aventurier ? 

-Il va apprendre à tenir son épée de la main gauche. _Et une fois de retour dans les Collines, après avoir été soigné, l’Aventurier informa le Roi de ce qu’il avait découvert. L’Ordre de la Chandellerie, comme il le craignait, était aux ordres du Maître du Mal, certes enfermé mais toujours puissant. Il fallait sans attendre lancer une opération contre la Forteresse, car les bougies avaient été retrouvées et déposées sur le Chandelier de Fer, et elles redevenaient chaque jour un peu plus noires._

-Il faut pas ! Si elles redeviennent toutes noires, le Maître du Mal va être libéré ! 

- _Le Roi envoya alors des messagers pour réunir la Confrérie des héros, mais l’Ordre de la Chandellerie les intercepta et en tua la plus grande partie. Seuls le Corsaire et l’Ornithologue reçurent le message du Roi, et eux seuls se présentèrent._ » 

_Ils décidèrent, avec l’Aventurier, d’aller récupérer les trois bougies. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent le Ménestrel. Celui-ci, voyant son frère vivant et reconnaissant la flamme éclairant ses yeux, sentit son cœur se gonfler à nouveau d’espoir et de volonté. Il leur emboîta le pas, prêt à se battre à leurs côtés. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant la porte noire de la Forteresse du Maître du Mal, l’Ornithologue dansa avec ses oiseaux, et elle dansa d’une telle manière qu’elle hypnotisa les gardes, permettant à l’Aventurier, au Ménestrel et au Corsaire de pénétrer dans la forteresse sans se faire remarquer. Le Ménestrel, qui avait bonne mémoire, les guida jusqu’à l’endroit où avait été installé le Chandelier. Il s’agissait d’une salle sombre, profondément enfoncée sous les montagnes, où se trouvait l’immense siège du Maître du Mal. Le Chandelier trônait là, encadré de gardes. Mais ceux-ci étaient fatigués, car il faisait nuit et que les mauvais êtres eux-mêmes ont parfois besoin de repos. Alors le Ménestrel chanta, et son chant endormit les gardes de l’Ordre de la Chandellerie._

_Voyant là sa chance, le Corsaire s’avança sans bruit jusqu’au trône sur lequel il grimpa. Sans toucher le Chandelier, il en retira une première bougie qu’il lança à l’Aventurier, et celui-ci l’attrapa en silence. Le Corsaire, concentré sur sa tâche, retira la deuxième bougie et la lança au Ménestrel qui à nouveau l’attrapa sans bruit. Enhardi par ses succès, le Corsaire se saisit de la dernière bougie. Mais alors qu’il la retirait de son support, il fit malencontreusement tomber le Chandelier de Fer sur le sol, à moins que ce ne fût le Chandelier lui-même qui choisit de tomber…_

« C’est possible, ça, Père ? Questionne Estel, ouvrant de grands yeux. 

-Bien sûr mon fils. N’oublie pas que c’est le Maître du Mal qui est enfermé dans ce chandelier. Sa malice n’a d’égale que son ingéniosité à faire le mal. 

-Alors il a fait tomber le chandelier pour que l’Ordre de la Chandellerie se réveille et attaque les héros. 

-Exactement. » 

_Réveillés en sursaut, les gardes de l’Ordre de la Chandellerie se jetèrent sur nos héros qui s’enfuirent. Sortis de la Forteresse, ils choisirent de suivre des voies différentes pour séparer et perdre leurs poursuivants, augmentant ainsi leurs chances de survie. Le Corsaire saisit sa femme par la main et l’entraîna avec lui. Se voyant poursuivis et sachant qu’ils ne pouvaient pas courir assez vite, l’Ornithologue appela son oiseau géant et elle grimpa sur son dos avec son époux. L’oiseau prit de l’altitude et les déposa directement sur le pas de la porte de leur demeure dans les falaises. Ils étaient saufs, et la bougie l’était avec eux._

« Et les deux autres, père ? L’Aventurier et le Ménestrel ? » 

Elrond ne répond pas. Il regarde quelque chose par la fenêtre et reste silencieux. Estel tourne la tête pour voir ce qui retient l’attention de son conteur et il voit un des jumeaux (probablement Elladan) discuter avec un des forgerons de Fondcombe. Il tient à la main sa cotte de maille. Se souvenant que son frère aîné veut aller combattre des Orcs, le garçonnet ne peut s’empêcher de frissonner. Il se détourne rapidement et tapote sur le genou de son père pour récupérer son attention. 

« Père ? » 

Elrond se secoue et reprend son récit, d’une voix étrangement lasse. 

« _La nuit régnait sur le Pays Lointain lorsque les trois héros sortirent de la Forteresse. L’Ordre de la Chandellerie les suivit et, voyant leur nombre, l’Aventurier comprit qu’ils étaient perdus._ » 

_Afin de laisser une chance à son frère, car il ne voulait pas qu’on lui infligeât les mêmes tourments qu’à lui, il poussa un grand cri et attira à lui le plus grand nombre d’ennemis possible. Et il s’en fut, courant à travers les Montagnes Noires. Il courut jusqu’à perdre haleine, entraînant toujours plus d’ennemis après lui. Le Maître du Mal appelait à lui la bougie dont il avait besoin, et celle-ci corrompue par tant d’années à son contact lui répondait, brûlant la main de l’Aventurier un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Et lorsqu’il se trouva acculé à une large et profonde crevasse, et qu’il se vit cerné de toute part par l’horrible Ordre de la Chandellerie, il partit d’un grand rire. Mais c’était un rire sans joie, un rire terrible qui fit reculer les plus proches de ses poursuivants, car la haine et la folie tintaient dans ce rire et la flamme dans son regard était plus dévorante que jamais._

_Alors, sachant qu’il ne s’en sortirait pas quoi qu’il fît, l’Aventurier se jeta dans la crevasse avec la bougie à la main. Et la bougie fut alors perdue pour toujours, car au fond de la crevasse coulait une rivière de lave : elle emporta à la fois l’Aventurier et la bougie._

Silence. Elrond regarde toujours par la fenêtre. Elladan et le forgeron semblent être arrivés à un accord. Estel se refuse à tourner la tête dans leur direction et pose doucement sa petite main sur celle du maître de Fondcombe. 

« Est-ce que… est-ce qu’il est mort ? Père ? L’Aventurier ? » 

Son père repose son regard gris sur lui et lui adresse un sourire triste. 

« Mais son sacrifice n’a pas été inutile, n’est-ce pas ? Car en détruisant la bougie, il détruit à jamais la possibilité pour le Maître du Mal de revenir dans le Pays Lointain sous sa forme première. » 

Estel se mord la lèvre, mais il hoche tout de même la tête. 

« Oui, et comme ça il a tenu son serment. De pas laisser le mal devenir le plus fort pour dominer le Pays Lointain. Mais j’aurai préféré qu’il est pas mort. Le Ménestrel va être triste quand il va l’apprendre…

-Il le sait déjà. Il l’a su à l’instant même où son frère est mort. » 

_…Car ils étaient très proches et ils s’aimaient beaucoup. Et, pour appuyer sa douleur et se venger de la perte d’une des Bougies Blanches, le Maître du Mal ordonna à la seconde de brûler la main du Ménestrel. Celui-ci avait traversé les Collines et les Plaines et échappé à ses poursuivants, et il se reposait sur un surplomb rocheux, au sommet d’une haute cascade, en attendant l’arrivée de son frère. Il sentit la douleur irradier et sa main et son cœur, et il comprit qu’il ne reverrait plus jamais l’Aventurier. Alors, de désespoir, il jeta sa bougie dans la cascade, mais la douleur ne quitta ni sa main ni son cœur. Il saisit alors sa belle harpe et la brisa, car il savait que plus jamais il ne pourrait en jouer. Et il s’en fut, courant dans la nature sauvage comme un animal blessé à mort. Il suivit la rivière jusqu’à la mer où il se perdit, et durant les nombreuses années qui suivirent nul ne le vit plus._

« Mais il est pas mort, lui. N’est-ce pas père ? » 

Elrond serre pensivement les doigts d’Estel entre les siens. Son regard se fait lointain alors qu’il voit Elladan et le forgeron se séparer. 

« Je ne sais pas. Personne ne l’a jamais revu. » 

Estel se sent assez mal à l’aise, ne sachant pas si son père lui parle du personnage de l’histoire ou d’une personne qu’il a réellement connue mais dont il ne lui a jamais parlé. 

« Mais pourquoi il fait ça ? 

-Cela fait partie de la malédiction. Tu te souviens ? Le Maître du Mal a maudit la Confrérie. C’était une malédiction qui ne conduit qu’à la mort ou au malheur. » 

Estel reste pensif un moment. Il dégage ensuite ses doigts de ceux d’Elrond et lui tapote la main avec un sourire un peu forcé. 

« C’est trop triste, ça. Je veux quelque chose de plus joyeux. Racontez ce que le Corsaire et la dame qui travaille sur les oiseaux font après ! » 

Elrond hausse un sourcil, brusquement tiré de sa rêverie morose. 

« Je te l’ai dit, ils sont rentrés chez eux. » 

Estel le regarde fixement, tout sourire. Elrond le toise pendant un instant avant de baisser les armes, souriant doucement. 

« Ils ont envoyé un message au Roi pour l’informer de la réussite de leur entreprise et ils décidèrent de garder la troisième bougie avec eux, car leur maison était bien cachée dans les falaises et inaccessible pour qui ne connaissait pas la région. 

-Et la bougie les a pas brûlé, eux ? 

-Non, car elle était passée au-delà de la vision du Maître du Mal et il ne pouvait plus l’atteindre. Elle retrouva sa blancheur originelle et brilla chaque soir dans leur maison sans jamais se consumer. 

-Ils sont restés tous les deux ? Le Corsaire et sa dame ? 

-Oui. 

-Est-ce qu’ils ont eu des enfants ? » 

La question est posée d’une toute petite voix, avec un petit sourire timide. Elrond réfléchit un instant. 

« Je crois, oui. Je crois qu’ils ont eu deux garçons. » 

Le sourire d’Estel se fait lumineux. 

« Des jumeaux, Père ! Comme Dan et Roh ! » 

Elrond lui rend son sourire. 

_Des jumeaux, oui… Identiques par le visage, mais aux caractères aussi semblables l’un à l’autre que le jour est semblable à la nuit._

« Mais Père, ça veut rien dire. Le jour et la nuit, ça se ressemble pas. 

-Je sais, Estel. Justement. Ces jumeaux-là n’avaient de semblable que les traits de leurs visages. D’ailleurs, ils n’arrêtaient pas de se disputer et de se chamailler. 

-Ah. Pas comme Dan et Roh, alors. Parce que mes frères à moi, ils sont toujours d’accord. 

A l’extérieur, Elrohir a rejoint Elladan. Elrond les regarde, soupire, et reprend son récit. 

_Les deux fils du Corsaire et de l’Ornithologue étaient donc tout à fait différents l’un de l’autre. L’un d’eux était un enfant joyeux et volontaire, qui chantait et babillait avec emphase. Il courait sur les rochers et jouait dans les vagues tout le jour durant, tant et si bien que le soleil dora sa peau et illumina ses yeux. Lorsque son père le lui permettait, il naviguait sur les bassins naturels des falaises dans un petit bateau qu’il avait fabriqué lui-même. On le nomma le Prince du Soleil, car il aimait le jour et tout en lui n’était que lumière._

_Son frère, bien plus sombre, était aussi bien plus silencieux. Il fuyait la lumière agressive du soleil et ne se promenait qu’à la nuit tombée, lorsque les étoiles se reflétaient sur la mer apaisée. Il aimait observer les algues et les poissons, ainsi que la lune et toutes les choses qui étaient. On le nomma le Prince des Etoiles, car il avait la peau aussi blanche que l’astre lunaire et ses yeux scintillaient comme les astres stellaires._

Estel ouvre de grands yeux, ravi. 

« Oh, ça devait être joli ! Je voudrais bien avoir les mêmes yeux ! » 

Elrond lui adresse un regard sceptique. 

« Parce que tu y crois ? 

-Oui. 

-Estel, il n’est pas possible d’avoir de tels yeux. Ce n’est qu’une formule de conteur. 

-Si c’est possible. Vos yeux à vous ils sont comme des étoiles quand vous souriez vraiment. » 

Elrond hausse un sourcil. Estel réfléchit une seconde et ajoute : 

« Mais c’est pas souvent, hein. » 

Elrond ne peut s’empêcher de rire. 

« Revenons-en à nos héros, si tu le veux bien. » 

_Le Corsaire, l’Ornithologue et les deux Princes vécurent heureux pendant plusieurs années. Cependant, alors qu’il voyait ses enfants grandir, le Corsaire sentait que le Maître du Mal cherchait à retrouver la dernière bougie et il craignit que ce jour ne finisse par arriver, car l’Ordre de la Chandellerie devenait chaque année plus puissant. Il fit part de ses craintes à son épouse, qui tourna son regard vers le grand ouest. Là-bas sur une île, disait-on, vivaient de grands seigneurs étrangers, ceux-là même qui avaient placé l’étoile sur la bannière du Roi. C’était d’eux également que l’Ornithologue avait appris le langage des oiseaux, mais on ne les avait plus vu depuis bien longtemps. Alors le Corsaire prit la décision d’aller quérir leur aide dans la lutte contre le Maître du Mal, car on disait d’eux qu’ils étaient aussi sages que puissants. Il construisit un grand bateau, le dernier fait à la façon de son peuple, et mit les voiles un matin, le cœur empli d’espoir._

Le silence retombe dans la pièce. Estel attend une seconde qu’Elrond poursuive avant de craquer. 

« Alors ? » 

Elrond lui sourit. 

« Alors tu attendras demain pour avoir la suite. 

-Mais je veux ma suite maintenant, Père ! 

-Tu auras ta suite, mon fils, mais pour cela il faut me laisser le temps de te l’inventer. Gilraen va venir te voir bientôt, si je ne me trompe pas ? 

-Elle m’a dit ce matin qu’elle va m’apporter une surprise. Vous savez ce que c’est, la surprise de ma maman ? » 

Elrond sourit et se lève. 

« Non, et même si je le savais je ne te le dirais pas. Car ce ne serait plus une surprise, n’est-ce pas ? Je te laisse, mon fils. 

-Vous attendez pas Maman ? » 

Elrond jette un regard par la fenêtre, et Estel suit son regard. Elladan et Elrohir s’éloignent en marchant, en direction de la dernière maison simple. Elrond soupire. 

« Non. Sois gentil avec elle. Je vais essayer… » 

Il n’achève pas sa phrase. Elladan et Elrohir disparaissent dans la maison. Elrond passe une main dans les cheveux de son plus jeune fils et lui sourit une fois de plus. Mais son sourire est triste. 

« Ils ne m’écouteront pas, mais je vais essayer. » 

Il sort sans ajouter un mot. 

Estel est triste. Parce qu’il sait que son père va essayer de retenir les jumeaux, pour qu’ils n’aillent pas se mettre en danger face aux Orcs. Et parce qu’il sait, lui aussi, que les jumeaux ne l’écouteront pas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voui, je sais, les choses ne se passent pas vraiment comme ça dans le Silmarillon. Mais je voyais mal Elrond aborder l’affaire des massacres fratricides avec un enfant de six/sept ans. Ça fait jeune, quand même. 
> 
> Si jamais vous avez aimé ce texte, si vous y avez croisé des fautes d’orthographe ou si vous êtes vous-même une faute d’orthographe, n’hésitez surtout pas à le signaler ! :D


	4. Le Soleil du Désert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :Le monde et les personnages appartiennent comme toujours au génial professeur Tolkien. Quand au concept de l’histoire, il vient du film The Fall, sorti en 2006. L’adaptation des personnages et le récit qui en est fait sont de moi.
> 
> Warning : Personnages OOC, déprime qui s’installe gentiment… Niveau spoiler, concernant l’histoire d’Elrond (comme d’hab’) et l’enfance et le destin d’Aragorn.

Estel est assis dans son lit, son oreiller comme toujours calé dans son dos. Un petit banc de bois incliné est placé en travers de ses genoux. Sur la tablette du banc trônent une large feuille de papier couverte de couleurs chatoyantes, des pinceaux, une pierre à encrer et de nombreux pigments. Estel contemple sa feuille, satisfait. Il a commencé à dessiner juste après avoir fini son repas de midi et, un peu plus d’une heure plus tard, il vient d’achever son nouveau chef d’œuvre. Sa maman lui a dit qu’il est très beau. Vivement que Père vienne lui raconter l’histoire, pour qu’il lui montre son dessin ! Il aimerait aussi le montrer à ses grands frères, mais Dan et Roh lui ont dit au revoir la veille, alors il ne les reverra peut-être pas…

Son expression s’assombrit un peu lorsqu’il pense aux jumeaux. Il n’a pas envie de les voir partir, surtout pour chasser des Orcs qui peuvent les blesser. L’enfant réfléchit une seconde et hoche la tête d’un air décidé. Ce soir, il va s’empêcher de dormir jusqu’à ce que les étoiles apparaissent dans le ciel pour prier Elbereth de protéger Elladan et Elrohir. 

Il vient à peine de prendre cette résolution que la porte de sa chambre s’ouvre, et Elrond entre dans la pièce suivi de Glorfindel. Les deux adultes ont l’air absorbés par leur conversation et ne semblent pas se rendre compte que leurs pas les ont mené jusque dans la chambre du petit garçon. Estel glousse un peu. Cela leur arrive souvent lorsqu’ils sont préoccupés par quelque chose et qu’ils réfléchissent intensément sur un sujet précis. Une fois, Erestor s’était même retrouvé dans les écuries sans comprendre comment il était arrivé là. Ça avait été très drôle. Dan et Roh en riaient encore lorsqu’ils lui avaient raconté cette histoire. Puis Estel se rembrunit. Peut-être que Père et Glorfindel sont préoccupé par les jumeaux ? Il tend alors l’oreille et écoute leur discussion sans chercher à se faire remarquer. 

Après quelques instants, le petit blessé se rassérène. Le seigneur et le capitaine de Fondcombe parlent des Humains qui vivent dans les terres sauvages à l’ouest de la Trouée des Trolls : il semble qu’il y ait eu plusieurs décès parmi eux dus à une mauvaise fièvre. 

« Ils craignent une nouvelle épidémie de peste, monseigneur. Fait Glorfindel. Vous vous souvenez…

-Je me souviens, confirme Elrond. J’enverrai un ou deux guérisseurs sur place. Laissez-moi quelques jours pour les choisir, tous ne sont pas accoutumés à soigner les Derniers-Nés. » 

Puis il soupire et ajoute : 

« Naturellement, je préfèrerais y aller moi-même, mais… » 

Il porte ses doigts à sa main droite, et Glorfindel hoche la tête. 

« C’est mieux ainsi, monseigneur. Nous ne pouvons… » 

Soudain, l’Elfe blond regarde autour de lui et cligne des yeux, semblant se demander où il est et ce qu’il fait là. Son regard clair finit par se poser sur Estel qui lui sourit et agite sa main dans sa direction. 

« Bonjour Glorfindel ! Lance-t-il d’un ton joyeux. Vous êtes venu voir mon beau dessin ? » 

Et il saisit sa feuille pour l’agiter en direction de ses aînés. Glorfindel se rapproche, examinant la feuille d’un air curieux, tandis qu’Elrond hausse un sourcil interrogateur en direction des pinceaux et des pigments. Estel suit son regard et son expression s’éclaire. 

« C’est la surprise de ma maman, Père ! Explique-t-il avec un large sourire. C’est une toute jolie boîte à couleur. Figwit est venu ce matin pour me montrer comment on fait de l’encre avec les pigments. Mais c’est Maman qui les fait, parce que je suis trop petit. 

-Et où est Gilraen ? Interroge Elrond en s’approchant à son tour, cherchant des yeux la mère de l’enfant. 

-Elle est partie chercher de l’eau et du savon. C’est parce que j’ai fait tomber mon bol d’eau pour rincer le pinceau et ça a sali l’autre couverture. Alors elle m’en a mis une autre et elle est partie la laver. Je dois pas dessiner pendant qu’elle est pas là, mais c’est pas grave parce que j’ai fini mon dessin. » 

Elrond hoche la tête et se penche pour observer à son tour la peinture de son fils. Glorfindel pianote avec quelques doigts sur la tête de l’enfant pour attirer son attention. 

« C’est un très beau dessin Estel, très coloré, mais je ne suis pas certain de tout comprendre… Voudrais-tu bien m’expliquer ce que tu as représenté ? » 

Estel étale sa feuille bien à plat sur sa tablette de bois et esquisse un sourire de maître artiste sur le point de décrypter son œuvre. 

« C’est un dessin de votre fête d’engen… endreme… ment… de quand ma jambe sera guérie et Dan et Roh revenus. Regardez, là, c’est Lindir et Père-en-dragon qui préparent la fête. » 

Elrond hausse à nouveau un sourcil interrogateur pendant que Glorfindel se masse la nuque, l’air perplexe. Le petit garçon le remarque et précise : 

« Père est un dragon parce que quand Dan il va se fâcher avec lui, il dit qu’il va affronter le dragon. » 

L’expression perplexe de l’Elfe blond se mue un sourire amusé, mais le regard d’Elrond s’assombrit. Sans y prêter attention, Estel poursuit son explication. Il pointe du doigt un groupe de petits personnages. 

« Là, c’est moi qui fait de la balançoire, et là c’est Maman qui me regarde. Et là c’est Dan et Roh qui me poussent. 

-Elrohir est ici ? Son bras est étrange… Fait remarquer Glorfindel. 

-C’est une écharpe. 

-Une écharpe ? Pourquoi a-t-il une écharpe à la place du bras ? 

-Parce qu’il s’est fait mal au bras en chassant les Orcs, alors il a un bras en écharpe. Père dit que c’est ce qui arrive à ceux qui ont mal au bras. C’était pas facile à dessiner. » 

Elrond lève les yeux au ciel et le sourire de Glorfindel devient radieux. Il se penche et désigne quelque chose d’autre sur le dessin. 

« Et ces trois Elfes, là, qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi l’un d’eux enroule-t-il les autres dans une corde colorée ? 

-Là, c’est Figwit, et là, c’est Melpomaen. Et là c’est Erestor qui les enguirlande parce qu’ils ont dit des secrets et à cause d’eux vous avez deviné qu’on préparait une fête alors qu’elle devait être une surprise. » 

Cette fois-ci, Glorfindel se mord les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il désigne le dernier petit personnage. 

« Donc là, je suppose qu’il s’agit de moi ? J’ai l’air triste. Quelle est cette étrange colonne violette à mon côté ? 

-Vous êtes pas triste, Glorfindel ! Rectifie le petit Estel avec emphase. Vous êtes juste déçu parce que vous avez découvert le poteau rose. C’est comme ça qu’Erestor l’a dit. » 

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Glorfindel éclate d’un rire joyeux. Elrond lui-même esquisse un sourire, quittant enfin l’air sombre qu’il avait depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Estel, lui, fait la moue. 

« Il est pas bien, mon dessin ? Bougonne-t-il, vexé. 

-Ton dessin est parfait, mon fils. » Lui assure Elrond en prenant place dans le fauteuil près de la tête de lit. 

Il se penche vers son enfant, son visage abordant la même expression de conspirateur qu’Elladan avait pris la veille. 

« Je suis sûr que Glorfindel n’attend qu’une chose, ajoute-t-il, les yeux brillants. Que tu le lui offres afin qu’il puisse l’accrocher dans sa chambre près de sa carte de Gondolin et le regarder tous les matins en se levant…

-Pensez donc, Maître Elrond ! S’exclame le capitaine des gardes, amusé. Je vais plutôt le faire encadrer et l’accrocher dans le vestibule de la caserne. Une telle œuvre d’art se doit d’être admirée de tous ! » 

Le petit visage d’Estel se fend d’un large sourire et il tend sa feuille à l’Elfe blond. 

« Tenez Glorfindel, c’est pour vous. C’est mon cadeau d’endremement en avance ! 

-Engendrement, Estel. » Corrige mécaniquement Elrond. 

Glorfindel se saisit du dessin et désigne quelque chose par la fenêtre, agitant sa main blanche dans la direction approximative de la caserne. 

« Merci beaucoup, jeune Estel. Dans un instant, je… » 

Il n’achève pas sa phrase et sa main reste en suspend. Elladan et Elrohir viennent d’apparaître sur le chemin menant aux portes de la cité. Ils guident par la bride leurs cheveux harnachés pour un long et dangereux voyage. Leurs carquois sont emplis de flèches et leurs épées pendent à leurs côtés. Ils ont troqués leurs habits brodés contre des tenues de voyages aux couleurs sombres et s’éloignent sans un regard en arrière. Estel les voit et sent son cœur se serrer. Elrond suit leurs regards et le sien se fait douloureux. Sans quitter les jumeaux des yeux, Glorfindel ramène sa main près de lui et la pose sur l’épaule de son ami. 

« Je leur ai dit de rejoindre les Dúnedain du lac Evendim, monseigneur. Dit-il gravement. Ils ne seront pas plus en sécurité, mais du moins ne seront-ils pas seuls pour affronter leurs ténèbres. » 

Elrond hoche lentement la tête. Puis il baisse les yeux sur ses mains. Estel est de nouveau surpris par la froideur qui se dégage de son regard gris habituellement si bienveillant. 

« Ils ne m’écoutent plus, Glorfindel. » 

L’interpellé presse doucement son épaule, mais il garde le silence. Les deux adultes et le petit convalescent suivent les jumeaux des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’ils disparaissent de leurs champs de vision. Un silence lourd tombe sur la chambre. Le premier, Estel se secoue. Il veut penser à quelque chose de plus joyeux, et il tapote sur la main de son père pour attirer son attention. 

« Père, j’ai plus mal à ma jambe ! » 

Elrond reporte son regard sur lui et lui sourit. Son visage est de nouveau celui, calme et lisse, du sage seigneur de Fondcombe auquel Estel est habitué. 

« Vraiment ? C’est une bonne nouvelle. Regardons l’état de ce péroné, veux-tu ? » 

En quelques gestes précis, Glorfindel débarrasse le lit des ustensiles de peinture et Elrond repousse la couverture qui recouvre son fils. Celui-ci lui adresse un regard teinté d’incompréhension. 

« Mais non Père, c’est ma jambe qu’il faut regarder. 

-C’est ce que j’ai dit. Le péroné est le nom de l’os de ta jambe qui est cassé. 

-Les os ont des noms ? 

-Oui. L’os de ton bras s’appelle l’humérus, par exemple. Et ceux de ton avant-bras le radius et le cubitus. » 

Estel observe son bras avec attention pendant qu’Elrond sonde sa jambe blessée. Ce dernier hoche la tête avec appréciation. 

« C’est bien, très bien. 

-Ils ont des drôles de noms, mes os. Commente le petit garçon. 

-Ces noms sont les mêmes pour chacun d’entre nous et ce n’est pas moi qui les ait choisi. Tu guéris vite, Estel. Je pense que tu pourras dès demain faire quelques pas dans ta chambre. » 

Ravi, l’enfant lève les bras au plafond et laisse éclater sa joie. 

« Youpiiiiie ! S’exclame-t-il. J’en avais assez d’être toujours dans mon lit sans bouger. Je veux me dégourdir un peu mes jambes ! » 

Elrond vérifie une dernière fois l’attelle de son fils, le recache et agite un index sévère dans sa direction. 

« J’ai dit quelques pas seulement, Estel. Et ce uniquement en présence d’un adulte. 

-Oui, oui, d’accord ! Mais je suis content, Père ! Vivement demain ! » 

Glorfindel, qui s’était tenu en retrait, s’avance avec le sourire. 

« J’ai peut-être une idée de surprise pour toi, Estel. Annonce-t-il. Pour te remercier de ton beau cadeau. Je reviendrai demain pour te l’apporter, le temps de le faire préparer. 

-D’accord ! » 

L’Elfe blond incline la tête vers Elrond, prenant son congé, et s’éloigne après que celui-ci lui ait demandé de dire à Erestor, s’il le croise, qu’il s’occupera personnellement de la correspondance avec la Lórien dans la soirée. Que lui s’occupe plutôt de vérifier les traités de commerce de la cité, notamment les accords passés avec les pêcheurs vivant le long de la Bruinen. Puis la porte se referme sur Glorfindel et Estel regarde son père avec compassion. 

« C’est pas facile, hein Père, de s’occuper d’une cité ? » 

Elrond s’installe sur le bord du fauteuil et lui presse les doigts tendrement. 

« Je n’ai pas à me plaindre, mon fils. Les choses sont calmes en ce moment. Cela me laisse un peu de temps à passer avec toi. » 

Estel glousse et Elrond regarde pensivement leurs mains entrelacées. Il finit par les lâcher et se recule dans son fauteuil, s’installant plus confortablement. Estel se laisse retomber contre son oreiller. 

« Est-ce que vous avez inventé la suite de l’histoire du Pays Lointain, Père ? » 

Elrond a un demi sourire et confirme. Estel s’installe plus confortablement. 

« On était rendu à quand le Corsaire il part pour l’ouest sur son bateau et que la dame aux oiseaux elle reste avec ses deux garçons qui sont des jumeaux. Mais ils sont pas pareils du tout et ils se disputent toujours. Pourquoi ils s’aiment pas, Père ? » 

Elrond semble surpris. 

« Mais ils s’aiment, Estel. Répond-t-il. Ils s’aiment beaucoup. Ils sont juste trop différents l’un de l’autre pour se comprendre, alors ils se chamaillent. 

-Mais ils jouent ensemble, des fois ? 

-Bien sûr. Et ils s’entendent très bien dès qu’il s’agit de faire des bêtises. 

-Comme mettre des grenouilles dans les tiroirs de leur maman ? » 

Elrond se raidit un peu à l’évocation des grenouilles. 

« Il n’y a pas de grenouilles dans les Falaises. Mais ils font des bêtises de cet acabit, en effet. 

-Ça veut dire quoi, acabi ? 

-Des bêtises de ce genre, si tu préfères. 

-Hmm. Est-ce que Dan et Roh ils faisaient des bêtises comme ça quand ils étaient petits comme moi ? » 

Le regard d’Elrond se trouble un peu. Il pose sa main sur le bras de son fils. 

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui arrive aux personnages de l’histoire ? 

-Si ! 

- _Un matin, donc, le Corsaire décida qu’il était temps pour lui de partir. Ayant reçu l’accord et la bénédiction du Roi, il fit ses adieux à sa femme et à ses enfants._

-Ils devaient être tristes. 

-…Oui, sûrement…

-Moi je serai triste si vous devez partir. » 

_Puis il monta à bord de son beau bateau, tout fait de bois blanc. Le Roi lui avait donné sa bannière ornée de l’étoile, afin que les seigneurs étrangers puissent le reconnaître dès qu’ils le verraient. Le Corsaire grimpa en haut du plus haut mât et y attacha la bannière du Roi. L’étoile se mit à briller, et elle lui indiqua la route à suivre. Il leva alors l’ancre et le vent gonfla les voiles, et il s’en fut sans un regard en arrière. Pendant de nombreux jours et de nombreuses nuits, il fit voile vers l’ouest, sans jamais changer de cap._

« Est-ce qu’il était tout seul dans son bateau ? 

-Non, il avait des compagnons. 

-Combien ? 

-…Trois ? 

-Ils arrivent à guider le bateau juste à trois, Père ? 

-C’était un bateau magique. Je continue ? 

-D’accord. » 

_Le Corsaire et son équipage firent donc route vers l’ouest pendant de nombreux jours et de nombreuses nuits. L’Ornithologue et ses enfants restèrent longtemps sur le bord de la falaise à regarder le vaisseau qui s’éloignait, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne fût plus qu’un vague point blanc à l’horizon et qu’il disparût définitivement à leurs regards. Alors ils rentrèrent dans leur belle maison, suivis de tous leurs gens, mais leur demeure était devenue froide et silencieuse, et même la lumière de la Bougie Blanche ne parvenait plus à la réchauffer._

Estel tire sur la manche d’Elrond pour attirer son attention. 

« Pourquoi ? 

-Parce que les habitants de la maison étaient malheureux, et rien ne pouvait changer leur état d’esprit. Ils sentaient dans leur cœur que plus jamais le Corsaire ne serait vu sur ces rivages, et cela les emplissait de désespoir. » 

Estel fronce les sourcils, concentré. Il finit par demander : 

« Mais Père, comment ils peuvent savoir ça ? 

-Ils ne le savent pas réellement. C’est une crainte qu’ils ressentent dans leurs cœurs et qui s’impose à leurs esprits. C’est une intuition. 

-Et alors ils sont désespérés. » 

_Et le Maître du Mal sentit leur désespoir, car il était le maître de toutes les mauvaises choses, y compris les noirs sentiments. Il sut où était conservée la dernière des Bougies Blanches, et il envoya ses Orcs s’en emparer. L’Ordre de la Chandellerie eut bien du mal à découvrir les chemins secrets menant à la demeure de l’Ornithologue, mais il finit par les trouver sans que leur présence fût connue des habitants. Car le cœur de ces derniers se tournait sans cesse vers la mer et vers l’ouest, et leurs regards suivaient leurs cœurs, et ils en oublièrent de surveiller les terres. L’Ordre de la Chandellerie les attaqua par surprise au soir tombant, et ils furent décimés._

« Père, je veux pas que la dame aux oiseaux elle est morte ! S’écrie Estel en frappant son matelas du plat de la main. 

-Elle ne mourut pas, Estel. » 

_Voyant sa maison détruite et ses gens massacrés, l’Ornithologue se jeta de la falaise dans la mer. Mais son oiseau géant ne voulut pas la voir périr : il la prit sur son aile et la porta vers l’ouest par-dessus les flots. Grâce à sa vue perçante, il retrouva le bateau blanc du Corsaire qui hésitait face à une mer inconnue couverte de brume : il savait qu’il lui fallait aller de l’avant et traverser la brume, mais il savait également qu’alors aucun retour en arrière ne lui sera plus permis. L’oiseau géant déposa délicatement sa maîtresse inconsciente sur le pont et prit son envol, mais nul ne sut où il alla. C’était la nuit et les marins dormaient, et personne n’assista à l’arrivée de l’Ornithologue._

_Ce fut le Corsaire qui la découvrit au matin, et il comprit qu’un grand malheur s’était abattu sur son pays. Lorsqu’elle eut recouvré ses esprits, l’Ornithologue lui narra la chute de leur demeure et la victoire du Maître du Mal. Alors le Corsaire sentit son cœur se serrer et il tourna son regard vers l’ouest et vers la brume sans regret, car il savait qu’il n’y avait plus rien pour lui dans le Pays Lointain. Il fit augmenter la voilure de son navire et s’enfonça dans les brumes sans un regard en arrière. Jamais lui ni son épouse ne revinrent dans le Pays Lointain, mais on dit qu’ils atteignirent l’île des seigneurs étrangers et qu’ils vécurent là-bas de belles et merveilleuses aventures._

_Mais alors qu’ils disparaissaient de ce monde, leurs yeux étaient emplis de larmes car ils croyaient leurs jeunes enfants perdus à jamais, qu’ils fussent tués ou prisonniers du Maître du Mal._

« _Mais non, parce qu’ils s’étaient échappés. Ils avaient pris la Bougie Blanche et ils étaient partis en courant dans les falaises. Et ils allaient plus vite que les méchants Orcs, parce qu’ils avaient l’habitude de courir dans les rochers._ Pas vrai, Père ? 

-Hum… _Oui, le Prince du Soleil avait l’habitude de courir dans les rochers. Mais ce n’était pas le cas du Prince des Etoiles, bien plus calme que son frère, qui trébuchait souvent et tomba plusieurs fois. Alors son jumeau s’arrêtait pour l’attendre et l’aidait à se relever, mais pendant ce temps les Orcs se rapprochaient._

-Mais ils les ont pas rattrapés ! 

-Pourquoi ? 

-Parce que je veux pas ! » 

Elrond émet un petit rire. 

« Voilà un argument des plus percutants. 

-Comment ils se sont échappés, Père, si ils arrivaient pas à courir assez vite ? » 

_Alors que le Prince des Etoiles tombait pour la quatrième fois, le Prince du Soleil releva la tête et vit que leurs poursuivants étaient presque sur eux. Il sut qu’ils ne pouvaient pas leur échapper en s’enfuyant, mais ils étaient bien trop petits et leurs adversaires bien trop nombreux pour qu’ils puissent se battre._

« Et puis en plus, c’est des enfants. 

-Estel, ne m’interromps pas sans cesse, veux-tu ? » 

_Tandis qu’il réfléchissait, une voix s’éleva soudain qui les appelait. C’était une voix grave et un peu chantante, mais elle se faisait pressante et impérative. Les deux frères suivirent la voix, et ils découvrirent une grotte qui s’enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la falaise, sous les rochers en contrebas. Ils s’y cachèrent, et les Orcs passèrent en courant au-dessus d’eux, sans ralentir l’allure et sans les découvrir._

« _Alors les deux princes ils étaient sauvés._ Mais c’était qui, qui les appelait ? » 

_Ils ne le surent jamais avec certitude. Lorsque le danger fut passé, la voix s’éleva de nouveau, les appelant cette fois-ci avec bonté et douceur. Les deux frères la suivirent de nouveau, et elle les mena, à travers gorges et éboulis, jusqu’aux frontières intérieures de la région des Falaises écroulées. Devant eux s’étendaient les Plaines verdoyantes, et la voix ne s’éleva plus. Se retournant, le Prince du Soleil et le Prince des Etoiles virent un homme qui s’éloignait, retournant vers la mer. Le soleil se levait à peine, et ils ne purent rien distinguer de lui. L’une de ses mains leur sembla bien noircie, mais elle était dans l’ombre et cela n’aurait pu être qu’un effet de leurs imaginations fatiguées._

« Non, Père, c’était le Ménestrel ! Le Ménestrel qui était perdu dans la mer ! Il est revenu pour les sauver ! » 

Elrond a un sourire attendri. 

« Tu crois, mon fils ? 

-Non, je suis sûr. C’était le Ménestrel ! Il les a sauvé. Pourquoi il retourne vers la mer ? Pourquoi il reste pas avec eux ? 

-A cause de la malédiction qui pèse sur lui et qui l’empêche d’être heureux. Alors il erre sur les rivages déserts en pleurant la perte de son frère et tout le mal fait au Pays Lointain, et ses larmes se mêlent à l’océan. 

-Et c’est pour ça que la mer elle est salée. » 

Elrond hausse un sourcil interrogateur. 

« Vous avez dit avant que la mer c’est de l’eau salée. Les larmes aussi c’est salé. Et en fait la mer elle est devenue salée parce que le Ménestrel a beaucoup pleuré dedans. J’ai raison, dites ? » 

Elrond ne peut s’empêcher de rire un peu et presse les doigts d’Estel entre les siens. 

« Oui, mon fils. Tu as tout compris. » 

Estel se rengorge fièrement. Puis ses yeux s’écarquillent. 

« Mais Père, qu’est-ce qu’ils vont devenir, les deux princes, si ils restent tous seuls ? 

-Ils ne restent pas seuls, ne t’inquiète pas. » 

_Car le grand oiseau de l’Ornithologue les avaient vu courant sur les rochers, et il s’inquiéta de leur sort. Il alla donc consulter le Roi du Pays Lointain. Celui-ci ne voulut pas laisser de si jeunes enfants livrés à eux-mêmes : il vint donc en personne pour les rencontrer et il les emmena vivre avec lui dans les Collines. Il les fit bénéficier de ses largesses et de son enseignement, et les enfants grandirent en âge, en taille et en sagesse._

« Est-ce que les princes s’entendaient bien avec le Roi ? 

-Oui, ils s’entendaient très bien. _Mais le Prince du Soleil avait l’esprit aventureux, et il se lassa des Collines paisibles. Son cœur le portait vers l’est, vers les étendues lumineuses et inexplorées du Désert ardent._ » 

_Et vint le jour où le Prince du Soleil quitta le Roi du Pays Lointain. Il partit vers le sud-est et traversa le Désert sans le craindre, car sa peau et ses yeux étaient habitués à la chaleur et à la lumière. Et il aima ce lieu mystérieux, car il n’était pas aussi vide et mort que tous le croyaient : de trop minces ruisseaux le parcouraient, mais les nappes d’eau sous la terre étaient nombreuses, et partout où l’eau touchait le sable, d’étranges fleurs et des herbes vertes et grasses s’épanouissaient. Il découvrit aussi d’autres plantes dotées de pics, tenaces et robustes, qui poussaient même dans les lieux les plus arides. Et à la nuit tombée, lorsque le vent furieux parcourait la terre en changeant les dunes, le sable se mettait à chanter. Il produisait un son métallique et vibrant, mais cette musique plaisait au Prince du Soleil : d’une certaine manière, elle lui rappelait le chant des vagues léchant le seuil de la maison de son enfance. Il souhaita alors s’établir en ce lieu et y demeurer pour toujours._

« Mais il pouva pas, parce que son jumeau il aimait pas la lumière trop forte et il avait la peau trop blanche à cause de la lune, et alors le soleil du Désert il lui brûla les yeux et la peau. 

- _Et il devint une écrevisse._

-Une quoi ? 

-Une écrevisse. C’est un crustacé qui vit dans la mer, Estel. Il est doté d’une carapace rouge. » 

Estel lui lance un regard où se lit la plus profonde incompréhension et Elrond agite vaguement sa main droite en soupirant. 

« Non, oublie. J’ai dit une bêtise. Reprenons, veux-tu ? » 

_Le Prince du Soleil voulut s’installer dans le Désert, mais le Prince des Etoiles refusa de le suivre car la lumière ardente lui brûlait les yeux et les sables voletants lui desséchaient la peau. Et le Prince du Soleil en fut peiné, car il aimait son frère malgré leurs différences et voulait le garder près de lui. Il eut alors l’idée de construire de hautes et sombres maisons, dont les murs épais conserveraient la fraîcheur des nuits et préserveraient ses habitants de l’agressive luminosité du Désert. Pendant de nombreux mois, il se pencha sur des plans compliqués et des schémas alambiqués. Il étudia les propriétés des pierres et de la lumière, et lorsqu’il fut satisfait de ses recherches il fit bâtir au cœur du Désert la plus impressionnante et la plus robuste de toutes les cités que porta le Pays Lointain._

_Car il dota celle-ci de hautes constructions carrées à la base qui s’élevaient en s’affinant, et la pointe unique de chaque bâtiment semblait vouloir piquer les cieux clairs et vides. Leurs murs étaient épais de plus d’un mètre et leurs entrées petites et basses. A l’intérieur de chacune, d’étroits couloirs menaient à de larges et hautes salles emplies de trésors et de mobilier précieux. L’air n’y manquait pas, car les constructeurs avaient pris soin de percer la pierre de fines ouvertures qui laissaient passer l’air et filtraient le sable le plus fin. On nomma ces bâtisses imposantes des pyramides, et le Prince du Soleil fit de la plus haute et large sa demeure. Il y creusa les salles les plus profondes et les dédales de couloirs les plus complexes. Il dota chacun d’un piège et, dans la salle la plus profonde de sa pyramide, il enferma la dernière Bougie Blanche, qu’il avait gardée avec lui._

« Alors il peut faire venir son frère pour qu’il reste avec lui. 

-En effet. _Il fit venir son frère, le Prince des Etoiles, et ils vécurent heureux pendant de nombreuses années._

_Le Prince du Soleil prit épouse parmi les filles de ceux qui l’avaient suivi pour bâtir les pyramides et qui vivaient désormais dans le Désert à ses côtés. Elle lui donna un fils, qu’il désigna comme son Héritier. Tous ensemble, ils canalisèrent l’eau des nappes souterraines et plantèrent de nombreux jardins qui furent réputés dans le Pays Lointain tout entier. Les richesses du monde affluèrent vers les Pyramides et le peuple du Prince du Soleil prospéra. On raconte même que certains des animaux merveilleux qui avaient assisté le Roi dans sa première bataille contre le Maître du Mal revinrent vivre dans leur ancien pays, et l’on vit plus d’une fois des faunes, des centaures et des chimères se promener sous les palmiers des grands jardins._

« Oh, les beaux animaux ! Je les avais oubliés ! Est-ce qu’ils aident le Prince du Soleil à s’occuper des jardins ? 

-D’une certaine manière… » 

_Un des centaures, qui était sage et vieux et qui avait connu la première bataille contre le Maître du Mal, confia au Prince du Soleil deux fioles contenant une eau ancienne et rare : l’une était une eau de vie et l’autre une eau de mort. Le Prince réfléchit longtemps, cet étrange présent pesant dans sa main. Il prit la décision de l’enfermer au cœur de sa pyramide, près de la Bougie Blanche, et de ne jamais en faire usage. Mais une autre idée lui vint alors, et il conçu un piège habile : il plaça la Bougie Blanche sur un piédestal magique au centre de la salle. Si elle venait à en être retirée par un autre que lui, la porte d’entrée de la pièce se refermerait. Il cacha la fiole de vie sous le piédestal et enchanta celle de mort de façon à ce que la seule façon de rouvrir la porte fut de la vider entièrement de son contenu, sans en verser une goutte sur le sol. Et la porte était si étroite qu’elle ne permettait pas à deux individus de pénétrer de front dans la salle, et une fois celle-ci fermée un gaz mortel se répandrait dans le couloir._

_Satisfait de ces précautions visant à protéger la Bougie Blanche, le centaure lui offrit une pousse d’arbre blanc. Il s’agissait d’un arbre béni par les seigneurs étrangers, et des phénix venaient nicher dans ses branches. Le Prince du Soleil le planta au centre du plus beau jardin, et il donna chaque année de merveilleux fruits._

_Alors le Roi du Pays Lointain tourna ses regards vers le Désert et il fut satisfait, car la vie refleurissait là où le Maître du Mal l’en avait supprimée, et le soleil de midi brillait sur le peuple des pyramides._

« C’était toujours midi chez eux, Père ? 

-Non Estel, c’est une métaphore. Cela signifie que le peuple des pyramides est à son apogée. Au sommet de sa gloire, de sa puissance et de son bonheur, si tu préfères. 

-Ah. » 

Estel fronce les sourcils. 

« Mais, Père… Après le midi, c’est l’après-midi. Et après l’après-midi, c’est le soir. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu’il va encore se passer quelque chose de pas bien ? 

-Tu es très perspicace, mon fils. 

-Alors je veux pas l’entendre maintenant. Il a déjà le Corsaire et la dame aux oiseaux et le Ménestrel qui sont partis et je veux pas qu’il y a d’autres choses tristes maintenant. J’aime trop le Désert. Je veux que les deux Princes et l’Héritier ils sont heureux pendant toute la nuit dans leurs beaux jardins et leurs pyramides et pour que je fais des jolis rêves ce soir. » 

Elrond hoche lentement la tête. Estel reprend : 

« Je veux plus des choses tristes aujourd’hui, d’accord Père ? 

-Tu as raison. Il y a eu bien assez de choses tristes à être arrivées en ce jour. » 

Leurs regards à tous deux se tournent vers la fenêtre et glissent en direction des portes de la cité. Estel murmure : 

« Père ? C’est qui les dunédins qu’il a parlé, Glorfindel ? 

Une ombre passe dans les yeux gris d’Elrond et il pose un regard indéchiffrable sur son fils. 

« Les Dúnedain sont… des Hommes courageux qui bataillent contre les forces du mal dans le nord. 

-Ils vont protéger Dan et Roh des méchants Orcs ? » 

Elrond émet un bref rire dénué de joie et une once de fierté passe sur son visage fatigué. 

« Je dirai plutôt que ce sont Elladan et Elrohir qui les aideront à lutter. Mais les Hommes du nord sont eux-mêmes vaillants et endurants, et il est donc probable qu’ils se portent en effet une assistance mutuelle. » 

Estel sourit, mais l’étincelle de fierté quitte les yeux de son père pour être remplacée par une sourde appréhension. 

« J’espère seulement qu’Halbarad aura le temps de me faire parvenir de leurs nouvelles. Je sais que tes frères ne le feront pas. » 

Le petit garçon ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais le loquet de la porte lui coupe la parole. Gilraen entre dans la pièce, portant la couverture souillée à présent lavée, mais encore humide. Elle sourit à son fils puis, voyant Elrond, elle se répand en excuses à propos de la couverture tâchée. 

« Son coude a heurté le bol, mon seigneur, et il a glissé de la tablette. Explique-t-elle. Il n’a pas fait exprès… » 

Elrond lui sourit et lève une main pour apaiser son désarroi. 

« Il est encore petit, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Ces couvertures ont vu bien pire, dame Gilraen, je vous l’assure. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. 

-J’ai donné le dessin à Glorfindel, Maman ! S’écrie Estel. Il était très content. Il va me donner une autre surprise pour me dire merci. 

-C’est vraiment très gentil de sa part. 

-Maintenant je veux faire un autre dessin. Je vais dessiner la Confrérie des Héros, Père. Avec l’Aventurier et le Ménestrel et tous les autres. » 

Elrond lui passe une main dans les cheveux, toujours souriant, et se lève. 

« C’est très bien, mon petit. Pour ma part, j’ai quelques lettres à rédiger. 

-Vous revenez demain pour me dire la suite. Impose Estel tandis que son père lui rend son matériel de peinture. 

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Gilraen, si vous avez un instant… » 

Elrond reste encore quelques minutes pour parler de l’état de la jambe de l’enfant avec sa mère. Mais Estel n’écoute pas : il a commencé son dessin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon. Le chapitre qui traîne en longueur pour pas grand-chose d’intéressant, c’est fait. Je n’en suis pas très satisfaite… Enfin. J’ose tout de même espérer qu’il aura su capter un peu de votre attention. 
> 
> Sinon, la petite remarque qui sert à rien : j’écoutais _Hey brother_ d’Avicii en écrivant ce texte, et cette chanson me fait étrangement penser aux jumeaux, Elladan et Elrohir. Si l’on excepte le style musical qui se marie assez mal avec l’univers de la Terre-du-Milieu (^^'), je trouve qu’elle leur correspond plutôt bien. Dans les paroles, je veux dire. Et même dans le rythme, entraînant mais dans lequel on sent tout de même une certaine forme de mélancolie… Ou alors c’est juste moi qui me fais des idées. Ouais, ça doit être ça.


	5. La seconde Confrérie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages appartiennent comme toujours au génial professeur Tolkien. Quand au concept de l’histoire, il vient du film The Fall, sorti en 2006. L’adaptation des personnages et le récit qui en est fait sont de moi.
> 
> Warning : Personnages OOC, déprime qui se pointe franchement… Ah, aussi, spoiler concernant l’histoire d’Elrond (comme d’hab’) et l’enfance et le destin d’Aragorn. Et le petit plus : connaissance basique du Silmarillion recommandée pour comprendre l’histoire qu’invente Elrond.

L’après-midi bat son plein et Estel attend patiemment la visite de son père. Il a fini la veille son dessin de la Confrérie des Héros et a demandé à Figwit, qui était venu voir comment il se débrouillait, de l’apporter à Elrond. Depuis, il a fait deux autres dessins. Le premier représente la vue de la cité qu’il a depuis sa fenêtre. Sur le chemin menant aux portes de Fondcombe, il a ajouté deux silhouettes armées guidant des chevaux. Le second dessin est une carte du Pays Lointain. Estel y a représenté tous les lieux importants de l’histoire et il l’a posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour le faire sécher plus vite. Il est une fois de plus seul dans sa chambre de convalescent : Gilraen est partie. Une servante est venue la prévenir qu’un marchand de soie du sud vient d’arriver sur la place du marché et elles s’en sont allées toutes les deux. Le petit garçon en est assez satisfait : si sa maman achète du tissu, elle va lui coudre de nouveaux vêtements qu’il pourra montrer à ses grands frères quand ils reviendront. Dan n’aime pas beaucoup parler de vêtements, mais Roh le complimente toujours quand il a de beaux habits. 

A présent, Estel chantonne en attendant que quelqu’un vienne le voir. D’ailleurs, cela fait longtemps qu’il n’a pas vu Erestor. Il espère qu’il va bien. Erestor est sombre et pointu, ni patient ni bavard, et il ne sait pas raconter les histoires; mais il connaît plein de jolies poésies, il ne le dénonce jamais quand Estel fait des bêtises et il partage même ses gâteaux au miel avec lui quand il en a. Estel l’aime bien (Estel aime tout le monde). Quand son père viendra, il lui demandera des nouvelles du chef de ses conseillers. 

Trois coups brefs sont soudain frappés à la porte. Estel se tourne vers elle, surpris. Ni son père, ni sa mère ne frappent à la porte avant d’entrer. Il voit celle-ci s’ouvrir et révéler les cheveux blonds, le regard lumineux et le sourire chaleureux de Glorfindel. 

« Bonjour, jeune Estel ! » S’exclame joyeusement le capitaine des gardes. 

Estel lui sourit à son tour et agite sa petite main en direction de l’Elfe. 

« Bonjour Glorfindel ! J’ai fait plein de nouveaux dessins. » 

Glorfindel hoche la tête en s’approchant, dissimulant quelque chose dans son dos. 

« C’est très bien, mais je suis persuadé qu’aucun n’est aussi beau que celui que tu m’as offert hier. Tu t’en souviens, n’est-ce pas ? » 

Estel s’en souvient, en effet. Il se souvient aussi que Glorfindel lui avait promis de lui apporter une surprise pour le remercier. Il tente donc de lorgner d’un air curieux sur les mains que l’Elfe blond tient cachées derrière son dos. L’adulte le laisse se tortiller pendant quelques instants avant d’éclater de rire et de lui donner son présent : deux épaisses tiges de bois sculpté, ressemblant un peu à des cannes dotées d’une poignée. Perplexe, l’enfant en prend une dans ses mains pour la regarder. 

« C’est quoi, ça ? » 

Le capitaine se masse la nuque, mi-surpris mi-moqueur. 

« Comment, Estel ? Tu as un père et un frère guérisseurs, et tu ne sais pas ce qu’est une béquille ? 

-Roh est pas guérisseur. 

-Non, mais c’est tout comme puisqu’il en a largement les capacités. Ceci, Estel, est une paire de béquilles. Les gens qui ont été blessés aux jambes, comme toi, les utilisent pour marcher lorsqu’ils commencent à se rétablir. » 

Le regard d’Estel s’éclaire. 

« Je vais pouvoir marcher avec ? 

-Bien sûr. Elles sont à ta taille. Je les ai faites faire spécialement pour toi, car cela fait longtemps qu’il n’y a plus d’enfants à Fondcombe et nous ne disposons donc que de béquilles pour adultes. Regarde, j’ai gravé ton nom ici. Elles sont à toi. » 

Le petit est tout content et remercie Glorfindel jusqu’à ce que ce dernier demande grâce. Il se renseigne ensuite sur le moment où il pourra les essayer. 

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Propose le Vanya avec un sourire engageant. 

-Père a dit que je dois pas marcher tout seul. Objecte le petit blessé. 

-Elrond a dit que tu ne dois marcher qu’un petit peu, et ce en présence d’un adulte. 

-Bah et ? 

-Bah et moi, je compte pour du lembas ? » 

Estel rit, Glorfindel aussi, et ils essayent d’utiliser les béquilles. L’enfant ne met pas longtemps à comprendre le fonctionnement de ces étranges instruments et s’amuse comme un petit fou. Il caracole à travers la pièce, heureux de pouvoir enfin quitter son lit. 

« C’est drôle ! C’est comme sauter à cloche-pied, mais en se tenant pour pas tomber ! 

-Fais attention à ta jambe, Estel. 

-Oui, oui ! Regardez Glorfindel, je vais vite maintenant ! 

-Tu vas tomber, fais attention ! » 

Comme il fallait s’y attendre, Estel bute contre un tapis et bascule en avant avec un cri de surprise. L’ancien chef de la Maison de la Fleur d’Or n’a que le temps de bondir pour le rattraper. 

« Estel, par tous les Valar ! Je viens de te dire de faire attention ! Si tu te casses l’autre jambe, tu seras de nouveau cloué au lit, tu sais. » 

Le jeune blessé se calme un peu et fait tranquillement le tour de la pièce avec le soutien de Glorfindel. Il finit par se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil, les joues roses et le souffle court. 

« Ouf ! Fait-il en lâchant les béquilles pour frotter ses mains l’une contre l’autre. Regardez, Glorfindel, mes mains sont toutes rouges. J’ai trop appuyé dessus avec les béquilles. Et j’ai un peu mal à ma jambe qui va bien…

-C’est normal, tu es resté longtemps sans bouger. Ta jambe s’est affaiblie, mais ça ne durera pas. Ne t’inquiète pas. Il faut juste que tu la fasses travailler régulièrement. 

-Donc je vais marcher un peu tous les jours, et ma jambe va redevenir forte ? 

-C’est cela, en effet. » 

L’adulte vient s’asseoir sur le bord du lit et Estel en profite pour lui demander des nouvelles d’Erestor. Glorfindel secoue la tête. 

« Je crois bien que tu es la seule et unique personne à vouloir obtenir de ses nouvelles en ce moment, mon pauvre Estel. Erestor est d’une humeur exécrable depuis ce matin. 

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? 

-Il m’a envoyé promener quand je lui ai posé la question, mais je soupçonne un désaccord avec les pêcheurs de la Bruinen. Notre brave seigneur Elrond doit sûrement être en train de souffrir le martyre en l’aidant à trouver une solution. 

-J’espère qu’ils vont vite trouver, alors. Père doit me raconter ma suite de l’histoire. » 

Glorfindel se renseigne sur cette fameuse histoire, et le petit garçon la lui résume en quelques phrases enthousiastes. Puis il conclut : 

« Père a dit qu’il allait encore arriver quelque chose de triste, après. J’espère qu’il arrivera rien de grave aux Princes. Je les aime bien. » 

Glorfindel sourit mais, et c’est bien la première fois, son sourire ne semble pas joyeux et Estel fronce les sourcils. 

« Cela, jeune Estel, ce n’est pas à moi de te le dire. » 

Les sourcils d’Estel se froncent encore plus. 

« Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Vous connaissez l’histoire ? 

-Une variante. On me l’a racontée lorsque je suis revenu de l’Ouest. » 

Le petit visage de l’enfant s’éclaire, une lueur amusée brillant dans son regard clair. 

« Père vous racontait des histoires aussi ? » 

Glorfindel rit et secoue la tête négativement, faisant tournoyer ses mèches blondes. 

« Oh, non ! Dénie-t-il aussitôt. Bien sûr que non. Il avait d’autres wargs à fouetter, comme on dit. …Quoique l’idée soit plaisante, je l’admets. » Ajoute-il avec un clin d’œil complice. 

Estel glousse, trouvant l’image mentale de son père racontant des histoires à ses amis vraiment très amusante. Mais Glorfindel poursuit pensivement : 

« Il n’a jamais été très bavard sur le sujet. A l’époque, il était incapable d’en parler. Et même aujourd’hui, il ne se confie à moi qu’avec réticence alors que je suis son meilleur ami officiel depuis le début du Troisième Age. Petit Estel, je vais être jaloux. 

Ledit Estel lui lance un regard vide, visiblement perdu. 

« Je comprends pas ce que vous dites. 

-Ce n’est pas grave. Lui assure Glorfindel, souriant. Contente-toi de faire parler ton père, d’accord ? Et écoute bien son histoire. Ecoute-la jusqu’au bout. Et si tu pouvais réitérer ton exploit avec tes frères à leur retour, je t’en serais extrêmement reconnaissant. Avec moi, ils se méfient. 

-Dan et Roh aiment pas raconter des histoires. 

-Il faudra trouver autre chose, alors. J’y réfléchirai. » 

Un silence paisible tombe sur la pièce, dont les deux occupants se perdent dans leurs pensées respectives. Estel agite ses jambes nerveusement, jetant de plus en plus fréquemment des coups d’œil rapides à son vis-à-vis. Il murmure enfin : 

« J’aime pas ça. 

-Hum ? » 

Glorfindel hausse un sourcil dans sa direction, attendant la suite. 

« Je crois qu’il se passe quelque chose d’important. Je sens ça. Mais je sais pas quoi. Je comprends pas. Et j’aime pas ça. 

-Ah ? Fait le blond, bien qu’il n’y ait rien à répondre. 

-Dans ma tête c’est comme quand on fait un puzzle, vous savez. Poursuit Estel. 

-Ah, oui. Et plus il y a de pièces, plus c’est long et difficile, n’est-ce pas ? » 

L’enfant hoche lentement la tête, l’air immensément sérieux. 

« C’est un très long puzzle. Et j’ai pas toutes les pièces, alors je comprends pas. 

-Alors patience, écoute et réflexion sont tes plus grandes alliées, Estel. Je ne peux pas me mêler de trop près à cette histoire, car en théorie cela ne me concerne pas et je dois rester à ma place. Mais sache que tu as tout mon soutien. » 

Estel plisse les yeux, jugeant visiblement que cette conversation ne l’avance guère dans son puzzle interne, et Glorfindel éclate à nouveau d’un rire joyeux qui résonne dans la pièce. Il est coupé par l’ouverture de la porte et l’arrivée d’Elrond. Les traits tirés du seigneur de Fondcombe laissent deviner que le problème des pêcheurs n’a pas été simple à régler –s’il a été réglé. Il tient à la main une feuille de papier couverte d’encre coloré, qu’Estel identifie aussitôt comme étant…

« Ma carte du Pays Lointain ! S’écrie-t-il, surpris. Je l’avais posée sur la fenêtre ! 

-Elle devait avoir envie de liberté. » Annonce simplement Elrond. 

Il lui explique alors l’avoir attrapée au vol tandis que le vent l’emportait, puis il vient se placer près du fauteuil et demande ce que son fils y fait assis. Glorfindel lui relate brièvement leur après-midi, sans toutefois mentionner leur dernière conversation. Puis il s’absorbe dans l’étude de la carte d’Estel, cherchant visiblement à se faire oublier. Elrond s’assoit sur l’un des accoudoirs du fauteuil, et Estel fronce les sourcils. Cela fait beaucoup de froncements de sourcils pour une seule journée. 

« Père, il faut pas faire ça. Dit-il d’un ton qu’il tente de rendre sévère. Erestor dit que ça abîme les fauteuils. » 

D’un élégant geste de la main, étonnamment semblable à celui qu’avait eu Elrohir lorsque son jeune frère lui avait fait la même remarque quelques jours plus tôt, le semi-Elfe élude l’observation. 

« Figwit m’a fait parvenir ton dessin d’hier soir. 

-Il est bien ? 

-Il est très bien. 

-Vous racontez la suite, Père ? » Questionne Estel avec un large sourire. 

Il s’installe plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, déjà prêt à boire les paroles de son aîné. Elrond jette un bref coup d’œil à Glorfindel avant de rapporter son regard triste sur son fils, et il soupire. 

« Je n’ai pas vraiment envie de raconter la suite de l’histoire, Estel. » 

Le sourire d’Estel se décompose. 

« Mais… Père, pourquoi ? » 

Elrond reste silencieux durant une seconde. Puis il dit d’une voix lasse : 

« Je n’aime pas ces personnages. Oublions-les et racontons une autre histoire, d’accord ? 

-Non ! Moi je les aime bien, et je veux savoir ce qui arrive aux deux Princes et à l’Héritier ! 

-Nous n’avons qu’à dire qu’il ne leur arrive rien. Ils vivent heureux pour toujours dans leurs pyramides, c’est mieux pour eux. Et l’histoire est finie. 

-Mais, Père, c’est pas une vraie fin ! Et le Maître du Mal ? Il est toujours dans le Chandelier de Fer, et le Chandelier est toujours avec l’Ordre de la Chandellerie ! » 

Un gloussement étouffé se fait entendre du côté de Glorfindel, et les regards se tournent instantanément vers lui. Celui-ci agite vaguement une main, comme s’il espère chasser ainsi l’attention dont il est l’objet. 

« Non, rien, ce n’est rien, vraiment. Déclare-t-il, son sourire pas loin d’atteindre ses oreilles. Oubliez-moi. 

-Si c’est la Chandellerie qui vous fait rire, seigneur Glorfindel, sachez que vous avez échappé de peu à une paire de guêtres. Rétorque le maître des lieux d’un ton docte. 

-C’était mon idée, mais Père a dit non. » Précise Estel. 

Le sourire du capitaine des gardes s’élargit encore un peu, mais il ne fait aucun commentaire et essaye de retourner faire partie du paysage. Estel reprend sa plaidoirie là où il avait été interrompu. 

« Père, ça va pas. L’histoire a pas vraiment de fin, et une histoire sans fin c’est pas une vraie histoire ! 

-Le petit marque un point, mon seigneur. » Commente Glorfindel, oubliant définitivement qu’il voulait se faire oublier. 

Estel laisse échapper une exclamation victorieuse tandis qu’Elrond lance à son ami un regard fatigué. L’Elfe blond lui répond d’un sourire aussi lumineux qu’innocent. 

« Toute histoire mérite d’avoir une fin. Récite-t-il. Qui ai-je entendu dire ça, déjà ? 

-Erestor. Répond le petit garçon. 

-Encore et toujours Erestor. Ils sont partout aujourd’hui, lui et ses humeurs noires ! » Ajoute Elrond d’un air faussement mélodramatique. 

Glorfindel émet un rire clair et se lève, abandonnant la carte du Pays Lointain sur la couverture du lit. 

« En parlant de lui, j’ai un salut à lui transmettre. J’espère que ton attention à son égard égayera ses humeurs, Estel. 

-Je ne peux que vous souhaiter la meilleure des chances, dans ce cas. » Marmonne Elrond d’un ton qui n’a pas grand-chose de noble ou d’elfique. 

Glorfindel lève les yeux au ciel, sourire en coin, puis salue son seigneur et quitte la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, Elrond réinstalle Estel dans son lit et reprend sa place habituelle dans son fauteuil. Le petit garçon garde une de ses mains dans les siennes et tire dessus en couinant : 

« Allez, Père, vous racontez maintenant ! » 

Elrond reste silencieux, alors Estel secoue sa main dans tous les sens. 

« Arrête ça, Estel. 

-J’arrête si vous racontez mon histoire. Je veux ma suite. » 

Le regard de son père sur lui est indéchiffrable, comme trop souvent. Il retire sa main, doucement, et Estel fait la moue. L’enfant se retourne pour tirer son oreiller dans son dos, s’y appuie et tend ses bras en direction de son aîné. 

« Père, la main ! » 

Et Elrond la lui rend, presque machinalement. 

« Hier vous disez… Commence Estel. 

-Disiez. 

-…Disiez qu’il allait arriver quelque chose de pas bien dans les pyramides. Est-ce que les Orcs de la Chandellerie ils les ont trouvées ? 

-Ils n’auraient pas eu à les chercher. Le Prince du Soleil et son peuple étaient tellement persuadés de leur propre puissance qu’ils n’ont pas voulu se cacher. Mais non, l’Ordre de la Chandellerie n’a pas attaqué. Pas encore. 

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe, alors ? » 

Nouveau silence. Doucement, le petit Estel presse les doigts de son père entre les siens. 

« …Vous racontez ? » 

La question est posée d’une toute petite voix, presque suppliante, tandis qu’Estel semble s’enfoncer dans son oreiller. 

« Les sources de lumière les plus vives sont souvent les plus éphémères, tu sais. Répond lentement Elrond. _Il en fut ainsi du Prince du Soleil. Il brilla pour son peuple durant de nombreux siècles, mais il sentit finalement la fatigue le prendre. C’était une fatigue profonde, lancinante, qui se glissait dans chaque infime partie de son être, tant dans son corps que dans son esprit, et qui l’envahissait dès le jour levant._ » 

_Et un soir, le Prince du Soleil ne voulut pas se réveiller le lendemain. Il descendit au cœur de sa pyramide pour y prendre la fiole d’eau de mort qu’il y avait déposé au centre du piège et celui-ci devint inutile. Puis il remonta à la surface sans parler à personne de ses actions. Il salua sa famille et ses amis et, à son coucher, il vida la fiole de mort de son contenu, jusqu’à la dernière goutte. Et, sans d’autre souffrance que cette fatigue qui le taraudait, il s’endormit dans la mort et y trouva le repos qu’il cherchait._

« … » 

Pas de réaction. Estel regarde son conteur avec de grands yeux, sans rien dire. Puis, soudain, il éclate. 

« Pourquoi il a fait ça, Père ? S’écrie-t-il, presque avec colère. C’était pas la malédiction de la Confrérie comme pour le Ménestrel, puisqu’il en faisait pas partie ! Pourquoi, dites ? 

-Je ne sais pas, Estel. » 

La voix d’Elrond est étrangement basse, et l’enfant se calme immédiatement. Quelque chose ne va pas, il peut le sentir. 

« Je n’ai jamais compris ce choix. » 

Le regard d’Elrond est fixé sur son fils, mais le petit garçon a le désagréable sentiment qu’il lui passe à travers. 

« Je ne comprendrai jamais. » 

Estel se mord la lèvre. Il ne sait pas trop quoi dire. Il pianote doucement sur la main de son père qu’il a gardée en otage, histoire d’attirer son attention et qu’il cesse de le regarder comme s’il n’existait pas. On dirait qu’il observe des souvenirs, et cela ne lui plaît pas. Parce qu’à l’évidence, ce ne sont pas des souvenirs très joyeux. Et Estel n’aime pas quand son père est triste. Mais il ne sait pas quoi faire pour le consoler. Alors il serre sa main. 

« Mais sa femme, Père ? Au Prince du Soleil ? Questionne-t-il soudain. Elle a dû être triste. Est-ce qu’elle a pleuré ? 

-Elle était déjà morte. De vieillesse. Elle n’était pas éternelle. 

-Et son fils ? 

-Il était adulte. Il l’avait vu venir de loin. Il a été triste, bien sûr, mais il n’a pas eu de mal à surmonter sa mort. » 

Estel ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n’en sort. Elrond le regarde de nouveau, l’air d’attendre la question suivante. Et son enfant a soudain l’impression de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose, il ne sait pas trop quoi, mais quelque chose qui possède cependant une certaine importance. 

« Et, Père ? Demande-t-il enfin. Et son frère ? Le Prince des Etoiles ? Ils étaient jumeaux… » 

Le semi-Elfe hausse une épaule, soudain étonnamment désintéressé de la question qu’il avait pourtant prévue et attendue. 

« Il a bien fallu qu’il fasse avec. …Ou plutôt, sans. 

-Mais est-ce qu’il a pleuré ? Père ? » 

Quelque chose tremble dans le regard gris du seigneur millénaire, une seconde à peine, avant qu’il ne retrouve son impassibilité. 

« Oui, mon fils. Il a pleuré. » 

Un silence. 

« Il a beaucoup pleuré. » 

Le silence s’éternise. Estel ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne sait même pas s’il doit dire quoi que ce soit. Il garde la grande main de son père dans ses petites menottes. Enfin, Elrond se redresse, rejetant les épaules vers l’arrière, comme s’il se déchargeait d’un poids invisible. Son visage est souriant alors qu’il se penche vers son dernier fils. 

« Mais nous n’allons pas en rester là, pas vrai ? La vie continue. » 

L’expression d’Estel s’éclaire à son tour. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe après ? Demande-t-il. 

- _Le Prince des Etoiles ne voulut pas demeurer dans les pyramides, maintenant que son frère n’était plus là. Il retourna donc vivre auprès du Roi, laissant l’Hériter prendre soin du peuple du Désert. Et pendant longtemps, il régna avec droiture._ » 

_Mais le Maître du Mal ne dormait pas, et il apprit par ses espions que la Bougie Blanche était toujours en possession de la famille du défunt Prince du Soleil._

« Et alors il attaqua les pyramides ? 

- _Non, il tenta une manœuvre plus subtile. Il envoya des agents corrompre les esprits de l’entourage de l’Héritier, et le peuple des pyramides s’engagea sur la voie de son déclin. Les habitants du Désert se détournèrent peu à peu du bien et vouèrent un culte mauvais au Chandelier de Fer. Ils capturèrent les animaux merveilleux qui vivaient dans les jardins et les offrirent en sacrifice. Mais cela ne suffisait pas au Maître du Mal, et pour le satisfaire ils…_

_…_

« Ils… Hésita Elrond. 

-…Ils quoi, Père ? 

-Ils… firent d’autres choses bien plus horribles encore, mais ce n’est pas notre propos. 

-D’accord. Mais l’Héritier les a laissé faire ? 

-Il les aurait empêché, s’il l’avait pu. Mais son pouvoir avait décru. » 

_Néanmoins, son cœur était resté droit et, voyant tout ce qui se faisait autour de lui, il comprit que quelque chose de terrible allait bientôt avoir lieu. Mais il ne voulait abandonner les siens au sort qu’il savait être le leur, et de désespoir il appela à l’aide le Roi du Pays Lointain, car ses gens étaient soumis au Maître du Mal et l’Ordre de la Chandellerie pouvait à tout moment clamer sa domination sur la belle cité du Désert._

_Et ce fut ce qui arriva par une funeste nuit sans lune ni étoile. L’Ordre de la Chandellerie donna l’assaut contre la ville et les Orcs envahirent les rues souillées par les sacrifices, asservissant définitivement ceux qui se soumirent à eux et tuant sans pitié les autres. Ils prirent sans peine la grande pyramide du Prince du Soleil et la Bougie Blanche tomba entre leurs mains._

« Non… » 

Estel secoue la tête de gauche à droite, serrant si fort la main de son père que les jointures de ses doigts en deviennent aussi blanches que la bougie perdue. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’ils vont faire maintenant les héros, Père ? Il est pas mort, l’Héritier ? 

-Non, il n’est pas mort. Il était dans les jardins lorsque l’Ordre de la Chandellerie a attaqué. 

-Dans le grand jardin avec l’arbre blanc ? 

-…Oui, dans celui-ci. » 

_Il vit de loin les Orcs du Maître du Mal s’en prendre à l’arbre blanc avec des haches et du feu, et cela le fit entrer dans une colère noire. Oubliant toute prudence, il s’élança contre eux et les extermina, puis il saisit un fruit de l’arbre blanc et s’enfuit, car les renforts arrivaient et il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas leur tenir tête. Mais les Orcs et les mauvais hommes le poursuivirent, et il fut heureux de croiser la route du Prince des Etoiles que le Roi du Pays Lointain avait envoyé pour l’aider._

« Et du coup, ils sont pas morts. 

-Non, mais ils ont tout de même été grièvement blessés dans la bataille. 

-Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont fait, alors ? 

-Ils sont allés se réfugier dans l’ancienne Forêt pour soigner leurs blessures et ils ont été recueillis par l’Homme du Lac. 

-L’Homme du Lac ? 

-L’époux de la Magicienne. Il les a emmené dans son beau palais au milieu du lac et ils y ont rencontré sa fille unique. 

_Elle apparut au sommet de l’escalier qui plongeait dans le lac, toute de blanc vêtue, et elle en descendit les marches presque sans les toucher, gracieuse et légère comme un cygne. Elle portait un chapeau de plumes douces et immaculées, et des bords de ce chapeau descendaient des centaines de perles scintillantes, qui formaient un rideau devant son visage et la dérobaient aux regards. Le Prince des Etoiles ne pouvait la voir, mais il savait déjà tout d’elle…_

« Et elle était comment, Père ? 

-Comment l’imagines-tu ? 

-Je sais pas. 

-Mais si. Dis-moi, quelle est… la couleur de ses yeux ? 

-Bleu. 

-Celle de ses cheveux ? 

-…Jolis comme l’argent, comme la maman de Dan et Roh. 

-Son livre préfé… quoi ? » 

Elrond s’interrompt, surpris. Il demande à Estel de s’expliquer. 

« J’ai demandé une fois à Roh pourquoi il appelle Maman "dame Gilraen" et pas "Maman" comme moi. Alors il m’a dit que c’est parce qu’on a pas la même maman et que la sienne est plus là. Et puis il m’a montré un petit portait de sa maman qu’il garde dans sa chambre. Elle est très belle. » 

Silence. 

« Sa maman, hein. Précise Estel. Pas sa chambre. Elle, elle est toute en bazard. Il y a des livres et des papiers qui traînent partout. » 

Elrond regarde de nouveau ses mains froidement. 

« Et Elladan ? A-t-il dit quelque chose ? 

-Non, il était parti après que j’ai posé ma question à Roh. » 

Nouveau silence. Estel tire sur le tissu de la manche de son père. 

« Père, comment elle s’appelle la maman de Dan et Roh ? J’ai oublié de le demander. 

-Celebrían. Lui répond mécaniquement Elrond. Elle s’appelait Celebrían. » 

Le petit garçon cesse de tirer sur la manche de son aîné. Ce nom lui semble étrangement familier, comme s’il l’avait déjà entendu quelque part. Peut-être dans une conversation entre des grandes personnes ? Oui, sûrement. Sûrement…

Rejetant ses réflexions d’un mouvement d’épaule, Estel recommence à malmener le tissu du vêtement de son père. 

« Père, Père, dites, est-ce que le Prince et l’Héritier vont voir le visage de la dame du lac ? » 

_L’héritier regardait le palais et s’émerveillait de sa magnificence, et il levait les yeux vers les toitures imposantes sans plus s’occuper de rien. Mais le Prince des Etoiles, plongé dans ses pensées et ses regrets, gardait ses yeux baissés vers les flots. Et quand la Dame du Lac arriva au bord de l’onde, il vit son reflet dans le miroir de l’eau. Sa beauté le frappa en plein cœur et il l’aima éperdument, mais il n’en dit pas un mot._

« Pourquoi ? » 

Elrond s’agite un peu dans son fauteuil, visiblement mal à l’aise, la pointe de ses oreilles rosissant à vue d’œil. 

« …Parce qu’il est timide. » Explique-t-il enfin. 

Estel glousse et son père le foudroie du regard. 

« Je ne vois pas ce que cela a de drôle. _Il n’osait pas lui parler, car elle était jeune et fraîche et pleine de vitalité, tandis que lui avait déjà été blessé par la vie et courbait la tête sous le poids du passé._

-Mais il faut qu’il lui dit quand même, Père. Sinon ils pourront pas se marier. 

-Estel, je te rappelle que la Dame du Lac est la fille de la Magicienne. 

-Bah la Magicienne elle est gentille. » 

Elrond hausse un sourcil sceptique et marmonne : 

« Il faut le dire vite…

-LaMagicienneestgenti…

-C’est une expression, Estel. » 

_Le Prince prit alors la décision de n’avouer son amour pour la Dame du Lac que lorsqu’il aura participé à faire disparaître définitivement le Mal du Pays Lointain, car il voulait que sa famille, si famille il devait avoir, puisse vivre dans la paix sans connaître les tourments qu’il avait lui-même connu._

« Mais Père, il se complique la vie ! 

-Je te l’ai déjà dit Estel, j’aime les choses compliquées. » 

_La Magicienne envoya un message au Roi du Pays Lointain pour lui faire part des évènements ayant eu lieu dans le Désert, et celui-ci décida de rassembler de grandes armées pour lutter contre le mal et l’éradiquer définitivement. Il appela tous les êtres de bonne volonté à se rallier à lui dans une nouvelle guerre ouverte contre l’Ordre de la Chandellerie, dont le but était à la fois d’anéantir les armées du Maître du Mal et de récupérer la Bougie Blanche et le Chandelier de Fer pour les détruire._

_Ainsi fut réunie la seconde Confrérie. Elle comportait comme auparavant le Roi, la Magicienne et le Barbare, les seuls à présent à avoir connu les antiques combats contre le Maître du Mal. L’époux de la Magicienne, l’Homme du Lac, se joignit à eux, ainsi que le Sylvestre, le fils du Barbare et de sa reine Dryade. A eux s’ajoutèrent naturellement le Prince des Etoiles et son neveu l’Héritier. Ce dernier retourna dans le Désert dès que ses blessures le lui permirent et rassembla les quelques hommes bons qu’il put trouver. Il s’installa avec eux auprès d’un oasis…_

« C’est quoi un osis ? 

-Oasis. C’est un lac dans le désert. » 

_…Auprès d’un oasis, donc, et il y planta les graine de l’arbre blanc qu’il avait récupéré. Là poussa un second arbre, plus petit mais plus robuste que le précédent, et à chaque printemps ses fleurs ravissaient la vue. Mais plus jamais il ne donna de fruit._

« Pourquoi ? 

-Pour la symbolique. L’arbre est devenu stérile. 

-Ah… » Fait Estel d’un air entendu. 

Elrond hausse un sourcil sceptique dans sa direction. 

« Tu n’as pas compris. 

-Non. » Admet l’enfant d’un air contrit. 

Son père lui sourit et passe sa main libre dans ses courtes boucles brunes. 

« Ce n’est pas important. Cette histoire d’arbre n’est qu’un détail, car tous les peuples encore libres du Pays Lointain se préparaient au combat contre l’Ordre de la Chandellerie. 

-Et ils vont tous entrer en guerre. 

-Oui. 

-Et ça va pas être drôle. 

-Une guerre est rarement drôle, Estel. _Enfin, les armées des peuples libres furent prêtes, et elles marchèrent sur la Forteresse du Maître du Mal. Le siège de la Forteresse dura sept ans, et les combats furent terribles…_ Et je ne m’appesantirai pas sur le sujet. 

-Pourquoi ? 

-Parce qu’il n’est pas plaisant, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. » 

Estel prend un air boudeur. 

« J’avais bien aimé le premier combat contre le Maître du Mal. » Ronchonne-t-il. 

Elrond se masse la tempe gauche, semblant à nouveau fatigué. 

« Ce n’était pas la même chose. Je ne te décrirai pas le siège de la Forteresse. Sache simplement qu’il fut terrible, et que les morts déplorées par les peuples libres furent trop nombreuses pour être comptées. _Mais la seconde Confrérie et ses armées tirent bon et poussèrent l’Ordre de la Chandellerie dans ses derniers retranchements, à tel point que ses magiciens maudits utilisèrent d’urgence la Bougie Blanche pour libérer une partie de l’esprit du Maître du Mal de sa prison de fer._ » 

_Il sortit dans la lumière du jour, immense et terrible, tenant d’une main son arme et de l’autre la Bougie source de son pouvoir, et il marcha sur le Roi et ses soldats. Le voyant, le Barbare poussa un cri terrible et s’élança contre lui, mais le Maître du Mal abattit son arme sur lui et il s’écroula, et son armée fut décimée. Voyant son père mourir, le Sylvestre se retira des combats et il ramena ce qui restait des siens dans l’Ancienne Forêt où ils se cachèrent, et l’on ne revit plus ni dryade ni barbare arpenter les routes du Pays Lointain. Ils se renfermèrent sur eux-mêmes, prisonniers de leurs craintes et de leurs méfiances, et l’ombre recouvrit leur belle et sauvage Forêt._

« Et le Roi ? Demande Estel d’une petite voix. Est-ce qu’il a combattu le Maître du Mal ? 

-Il a lutté vaillamment, mais le Maître du Mal a brisé sa lance et fendu son bouclier. 

-Et il l’a tué ? 

-Oui. » 

_Alors l’Homme du Lac et le Prince des Etoiles reculèrent et se prirent à désespérer, car le Roi était pour eux un ami cher et l’équivalent d’un parent aimant, et sa perte les peinait cruellement. Mais l’Héritier sentit la colère poindre en son cœur et il leva son épée contre le Maître du Mal. Seul face à lui il se dressa, et le Maître du Mal se pencha sur lui pour l’écraser de sa malignité. Et ainsi, alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, il tendit la main vers l’Héritier pour le narguer de la Bougie Blanche, et l’Héritier lui trancha la main. Il y eut un cri inhumain, de la lumière et du vent, et le Maître du Mal ne fut plus : il était de nouveau prisonnier du Chandelier de Fer._

« L’Héritier, c’est vraiment un héros. Il récupère le fruit de l’arbre blanc, il bat le grand méchant de l’histoire… Je crois que je l’aime bien, Père. 

-Moi aussi, je l’aimais bien. 

-Maintenant, il faut que les héros cassent pour toujours le Chandelier de Fer, pour qu’ils sont heureux et que le Prince des Etoiles il se marie avec la jolie dame du lac. » 

_L’Ordre de la Chandellerie fut mis en déroute, et les survivants de la seconde Confrérie s’emparèrent du Chandelier de Fer. Ils s’aperçurent alors qu’ils ne pouvaient le briser, car celui-ci n’obéissait qu’à son propre pouvoir. En revanche, il leur était possible de détruire à jamais le risque de voir le Maître du Mal reprendre forme dans le monde en brisant la Bougie Blanche qu’ils venaient de retrouver._

_Mais l’Héritier ne voulut pas détruire la Bougie Blanche. Il refusa d’écouter les conseils de son oncle et de l’Homme du Lac, et s’en retourna avec son trophée à son oasis, car il souhaitait le conserver en souvenir de son père et des sacrifices de son peuple. Du moins était-ce qu’il disait et ce qu’il voulait croire, mais en réalité la Bougie Blanche avait déjà été corrompue par le Maître du Mal, et son désir consumait le cœur de quiconque la touchait. Elle n’avait plus qu’un objectif : retrouver sa place sur le Chandelier de Fer et libérer son maître. Elle trahit l’Héritier sur son chemin de retour : l’Ordre de la Chandellerie attaqua son escorte au soir tombant et tous furent tués. L’Héritier profita de l’obscurité pour s’échapper. Il voulut plonger dans l’oasis, car il savait qu’il serait alors hors de portée des Orcs qui haïssaient l’eau. Mais la Bougie ne le laissa pas fuir : elle s’alluma toute seule dans le noir, et sa lumière attira l’attention des sbires du Maître du Mal. Ils tuèrent l’Héritier avant qu’il ne pût atteindre l’eau. Mais la Bougie roula de sa main avant qu’ils ne la récupèrent, et l’eau de l’oasis noya sa flamme et l’engloutit._

« Père ? » 

La voix fluette d’Estel s’élève dans la pièce, et Elrond pose les yeux sur lui, attendant la suite. 

« Pourquoi tout le monde meurt dans cette histoire ? 

-Je ne sais pas, mon fils. 

-Peut-être qu’ils n’ont pas de chance. 

-Probablement. » 

Un silence feutré se glisse dans la pièce. Dans le couloir, des bruits de pas précipités et de voix étouffées se fait soudain entendre, et Elrond les écoute en fronçant les sourcils. Estel suit du doigt les broderies sur la manche de son père, lequel semble avoir oublié sa main entre celles de son enfant. 

« Mais les autres, Père, ils sont pas morts ? Demande-t-il enfin. L’Homme du Lac, le Prince et la Magicienne ? » 

Le maître de Fondcombe secoue négativement la tête, l’oreille toujours tendue. Estel poursuit : 

« Ils sont retournés dans le palais au milieu du lac ? » 

Une esquisse de sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du semi-Elfe. 

« Oui, ils ont un mariage à préparer. » 

Le visage d’Estel rayonne. 

« Le Prince des Etoiles va épouser la dame du lac ! » 

Il bat des mains, et le sourire d’Elrond s’affermit. 

« Oui, il... » 

…Ne finit pas sa phrase. Deux coups secs sont frappés à la porte, faisant sursauter les deux conteurs. Elrond se reprend aussitôt et intime l’ordre d’entrer à leur visiteur. La porte s’ouvre et laisse passer le sombre Erestor qui s’incline brièvement devant son seigneur. Puis il se tourne vers le petit garçon alité et le gratifie d’un demi-sourire. 

« Estel. » 

L’interpellé agite une main potelée dans sa direction. 

« Bonjour Erestor ! Je suis content de vous voir. 

-Moi de même. Maître Elrond, la patrouille vient de rentrer. Le seigneur Glorfindel est en train d’écouter les premiers rapports. 

-Des blessés ? Questionne le guérisseur, faisant le lien avec le bruit qu’il vient d’entendre et se sentant brusquement concerné. 

-Un grave et deux légers. Ils ont déjà été pris en charge. Je pense que les rapports pourraient vous intéresser. » 

Le visage pointu d’Erestor ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion, mais quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix semble alarmer Elrond. 

« Je suppose que Glorfindel est à la caserne ? Faites-lui savoir que j’arrive. » 

Erestor hoche la tête et disparaît silencieusement dans le couloir. Elrond se lève et s’apprête à sortir de la chambre à son tour, oubliant du même coup Estel et son histoire. Frustré, l’enfant attrape un pan de son long gilet et tire dessus de toutes ses forces. 

« Mais, Père, et le mariage ? 

-Demain, le mariage. Rétorque Elrond avec impatience, tout en se dégageant. J’ai des choses plus urgentes à faire. » 

Vexé, Estel croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et s’apprête à bouder. Mais une question lui vient brusquement à l’esprit. 

« Père ! » 

Elrond, déjà sur le pas de la porte, se retourne. Il a l’air un peu agacé, mais Estel ne se démonte pas. 

« Oui, Estel ? 

-Est-ce que vous avez un frère ? » Interroge-t-il à brûle-pourpoint. 

Elrond cille. Puis il sourit, presque tendrement. 

« J’en ai eu un. Il y a longtemps. 

-Mais plus maintenant ? 

-Il est mort. Au revoir, mon fils. A demain… » 

La porte se referme doucement, tandis qu’Estel s’enferme dans ses pensées. Il a un puzzle à résoudre, un puzzle long et compliqué, mais il commence à voir un peu plus clair dans les pièces. Il commence à comprendre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je dois avouer que l’écriture de ce chapitre avait été laborieuse. Glorfindel avait été mon principal problème, et la mort d’Elros mon problème secondaire. Ainsi que la déchéance de Númenor, et la guerre de l’Anneau… En fait, ce chapitre entier m’avait posé problème, j’ai l’impression. -.-'


	6. La Dame du Lac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages appartiennent toujours au professeur Tolkien. Quand au concept de l’histoire, il vient du film The Fall, sorti en 2006. L’adaptation des personnages et le récit qui en est fait sont de moi. 
> 
> Warning : Bah écoutez, c’est la musique habituelle. Personnages OOC, déprime… Et spoilers concernant l’histoire d’Elrond (comme d’hab’) et l’enfance et le destin d’Aragorn. Connaissance du Silmarillion recommandée. 

La nuit est en train de tomber quand Elrond vient enfin trouver Estel. Le petit s’est assis contre la fenêtre et appuie son front sur la vitre. Le soleil se couche de l’autre côté de la bâtisse, et l’enfant regarde les ombres qui s’allongent lentement, recouvrant la terre. Il se retourne vers la porte dès qu’il entend la poignée grincer et accueille son père d’un geste de la main. Celui-ci lui répond avec un sourire las et referme la porte derrière lui. Ses gestes semblent hasardeux et la porte se ferme mal : le loquet glisse et elle reste entrouverte. Elrond ne paraît pas le remarquer. Il a l’air pâle et fatigué, et Estel le soupçonne d’avoir travaillé toute la nuit et une partie de la journée pour soigner les blessés qui ont été évoqués la veille. A ce propos…

« Père, j’ai entendu des bruits bizarres toute la journée et même pendant la nuit d’avant. Déclare le petit garçon tandis que le maître guérisseur s’installe comme à son habitude dans le fauteuil. 

-C’est normal, Estel. Lui répond l’Aîné d’un ton las. Nous avons eu des blessés, il a fallu les soigner. Il y a eu un peu de remue-ménage, je te l’accorde. » 

Le petit convalescent hoche la tête gravement. 

« Je sais ça, Père. Mais il a eu d’autres bruits plus bizarres. » 

Elrond hausse un sourcil. 

« Vraiment ? Quel genre de bruits ? » 

Estel reporte son regard à l’extérieur de la chambre et appuie à nouveau son front contre la vitre. 

« Des voix. Murmure-t-il. J’ai entendu la voix de Roh. Maman m’a dit que je me faisais des idées, mais je l’ai entendue plusieurs fois. Et je sais que Maman mentait parce que son menton a tremblé quand elle parlait. Et j’ai entendu crier cette nuit. Je crois que c’était Dan. Mais quand j’ai demandé à Lindir quand il est venu me voir ce midi, il a dit que je me trompais et que c’était quelqu’un d’autre. Mais il était tout tendu, alors je crois qu’il me mentait aussi. » 

Estel attend un peu avant de poursuivre : 

« Personne veut me dire c’est quoi qui se passe ici. Même Glorfindel il est pas venu me dire. Et je peux pas marcher pour savoir tout seul parce que Maman voulait pas que je sors de la chambre. C’est pas juste. 

-Glorfindel a eu beaucoup de choses à faire, aujourd’hui. Répond doucement Elrond. Il n’a pas eu le temps de venir te voir. 

-Mais pour Dan et Roh ? Vous allez me dire, vous, Père ? » 

Elrond ne répond pas. L’enfant tourne vers lui son regard interrogateur, attendant calmement une quelconque explication. A l’instant où le semi-Elfe ouvre la bouche pour parler, des bruits de pas et de voix se font entendre dans le couloir. Quelques mots se glissent par la porte entrouverte, entre les sons de matériel que l’on déplace et de pieds pressés frappant le sol. 

« …‘Lladan a été pris par surprise. Dit l’un des guérisseurs, dont Estel ne reconnaissait pas la voix. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. 

-Une chance que la patrouille les ait trouvés ! Affirme un autre. 

-Ils voyageaient vers le nord-ouest… Ajoute une troisième voix, celle d’un apprenti. Ils n’avaient pas encore quitté la région, apparemment. 

-Des Trolls de pierre, à ce qu’on dit. Il y aurait déjà eu des problèmes de ce genre dans les landes d’Etten. 

-Si Elrohir n’avait pas été là, son frère n’aurait pas survé- » 

Les voix s’éloignent. Elrond est devenu encore plus pâle et Estel le regarde fixement. Pendant de très longues secondes. Puis le petit garçon baisse les yeux. 

« Je le savais. Chuchote-t-il. Je savais qu’ils avaient des problèmes. » 

Et l’angoisse qu’il a refoulée toute la journée le submerge, lui tirant quelques sanglots. Elrond le prend aussitôt sur ses genoux et l’enfant enfouit son visage dans le velours de ses habits. Ils restent ainsi plusieurs minutes, Estel agrippé au gilet de son père et Elrond caressant ses cheveux. Lorsque le petit se calme, il le repose dans son lit et va fermer la porte. Estel a séché ses larmes avant qu’il ne reprenne sa place dans le fauteuil, et son visage encore poupon aborde une expression étonnamment sérieuse. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont, Père ? Dites ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont, mes grands frères ? » 

Sa voix tremble un peu sur les derniers mots et Elrond prend ses mains dans les siennes. Il sourit, d’un sourire un peu forcé. 

« Elrohir a un bras cassé et une épaule démise, ainsi qu’une entaille au côté droit. Mais il va bien, ne t’inquiète pas pour lui. 

-Et Dan ? » 

Le sourire d’Elrond s’estompe. 

« C’est… plus délicat. Il est encore inconscient. J’ai passé la nuit auprès de lui. Glorfindel m’a relayé ce midi. Je… J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu. Glorfindel aussi. Il… » 

Elrond inspire et se force à sourire de nouveau. 

« Comptons sur lui. » 

Estel hoche la tête avec force. 

« Et puis si c’est vous qui l’a soigné, il va aller mieux, Dan. » 

Le semi-Elfe ne répond pas. Son regard s’attarde sur ses mains. Il lâche celles d’Estel et le petit se met à triturer nerveusement ses couvertures. Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure et semble toujours aussi inquiet. 

« Pourquoi personne voulait rien me dire, Père ? Questionne-t-il à voix basse. Maman et Lindir savaient qu’est-ce qui se passait, alors pourquoi ils voulaient pas me dire ? » 

Elrond reste un instant silencieux. Il regarde toujours ses mains, une distance étrange lisible dans ses yeux gris. Enfin, il suggère : 

« Peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas t’inquiéter. Ils pensaient te protéger en te cachant la vérité, mon fils, et j’avoue y avoir aussi songé lorsque tu m’as posé la question. Afin de t’épargner des peines inutiles, comprends-tu ? 

-Mais Père, contre le petit garçon, c’est encore plus pire de rien dire. Ça fait plus peur de pas savoir. C’est vrai, Père. Ça fait beaucoup plus peur quand il se passe des choses et qu’on les comprend pas. » 

Le seigneur elfe détache finalement son regard de ses mains pour le plonger dans celui de son enfant. L’air sérieux de son petit visage est on ne peut plus adorable, mais ses yeux clairs reflète une sagesse qui n’est pas de son âge. Pour lui changer les idées, Elrond l’interroge sur ses activités de la journée. Immédiatement, le regard du garçonnet retrouve son éclat enfantin. 

« J’ai fait un puzzle ! » 

Le guérisseur semble d’abord surpris, puis intéressé. 

« Un puzzle ? Combien de pièces ? Que représente-t-il ? Où est-il ? » 

Estel rit un peu et écarte les bras. 

« Un puzzle grand comme ça ! Avec tout plein de pièces, mais je les ai pas encore toutes. 

-Gilraen l’a emporté ? Interroge Elrond, cherchant le puzzle du regard et ne le trouvant pas. 

-Non, Père, c’est un puzzle dans ma tête. 

-…Ah. 

-C’est pas facile, mais je crois que je commence à arriver. 

-Arriver à quoi, mon fils ? 

-Arriver à comprendre. 

-Comprendre quoi ? 

-Comprendre tout. 

-D’accord, mais tout de quoi ? 

-Ben, de mon puzzle dans ma tête ! » 

Elrond hausse un sourcil amusé. 

« Evidemment. Ai-je été stupide de poser une telle question. » 

Estel glousse, son inquiétude momentanément envolée, et son rire cristallin arrache un véritable sourire à son père. Il lui explique que l’idée du puzzle venait un peu de Glorfindel et qu’il allait l’aider à trouver quelques pièces. Et tout à coup, les yeux rieurs du petit blessé s’écarquillent. Elrond l’interroge du regard. Aussitôt, Estel frappe dans ses mains. 

« Père ! Le mariage ! Le mariage ! 

-Quel mariage ? » Questionne l’Aîné, visiblement confus. 

Estel pousse un profond soupire exagérément consterné, comme si la réponse était on ne pouvait plus évidente. 

« Celui de l’histoire dans le Pays Lointain ! Le Prince des Etoiles et la belle Dame du Lac ! 

-Oui, ce mariage. Sourit Elrond, une lueur nostalgique dansant dans son regard gris. …Mais ne me parlais-tu pas de ton puzzle ? » 

Estel secoue énergiquement la tête. 

« Non, non, je veux le mariage ! Je veux quelque chose de joli qui rend tout le monde content. Je veux des bonnes nouvelles. 

-Très bien, concède le guérisseur. Tâchons donc de rendre cet heureux évènement aussi festif que possible. 

-Ça veut dire qu’il va avoir une fête ? 

-Une fête, oui… _Il y eut en ce temps-là une immense fête, qui réunit une grande partie des habitants du Pays Lointain. Les préparatifs durèrent longtemps, car le mariage du Prince des Etoiles et de la Dame du Lac était l’un des premiers évènements heureux depuis la fin de la guerre contre le Maître du Mal, et chacun voulait que tout, absolument tout, fût parfait. Et tout le fut, en vérité._ » 

_Les festivités durèrent plus d’une semaine. A toute heure du jour comme de la nuit, des banquets étaient dressés et les plus belles et joyeuses des musiques résonnaient d’une salle à l’autre de l’immense palais au milieu du lac. Les cristaux lumineux qui éclairaient les convives de nuit se reflétaient sur sa surface mouvante, faisant scintiller des taches multicolores parmi les cygnes blancs, et les enfants des invités s’y baignaient de jour. On festoya, on dansa, on chanta, et tous les malheurs qu’avait amenés le Maître du Mal parurent pour un temps oubliés –ce fut presque comme s’ils n’avaient existé._

« Et puis bien sûr, les plus heureux de la fête, c’est le Prince des Etoiles et la Dame du Lac, pas vrai Père ? 

-Bien sûr, oui, bien sûr. Répondit le conteur, les yeux toujours rêveurs. 

-Est-ce qu’ils ont invité leurs amis ? …Est-ce qu’ils avaient des amis, Père ? » 

En entendant une telle question, Elrond ne peut s’empêcher d’afficher un air surpris. 

« Evidemment qu’ils ont des amis, Estel. Pourquoi n’en auraient-ils pas ? 

-Ben je sais pas, moi. Tout le monde meurt dans cette histoire, alors… Se défend vaguement le convalescent. De tous les gens avec qui le Prince des Etoiles il était au début, il reste plus que la Magicienne et l’Homme du Lac, et ce sont les parents de sa belle dame en plus alors ils comptent pas. » 

Elrond reste pensif une minute ou deux. 

« C’est vrai. Reconnaît-il. Disons qu’il a rencontré de nouveaux amis pendant la guerre, d’accord ? 

-D’accord ! Qui sont ses amis, alors ? » 

Pendant qu’Estel maltraite ses manches qu’il a inévitablement fini par attraper, Elrond fait semblant de réfléchir encore un peu. 

« Pour commencer, que penses-tu d’un Erudit ? 

-Un érudit sombre et pointu. Complète Estel avec un large sourire. Parce que tous les érudits sont sombres et pointus. Mais il faut que le Prince a quelqu’un d’autre avec lui, sinon il va s’ennuyer. Parce que l’Erudit est toujours un peu ronchon. » 

Le semi-Elfe se retient de rire et hoche la tête. 

« Tu as raison, mon petit. Je crois que nous avons bien besoin d’un Paladin pour contrebalancer un peu les humeurs sombres de l’Erudit. 

-C’est quoi un paladin ? 

-Une sorte de chevalier. Quelqu’un qui se bat pour défendre le bien. Et notre Paladin serait toujours de bonne humeur, qu’en dis-tu ? 

-Et il aurait un cheval tout blanc, si c’est un chevalier. 

-Très bien. 

-Et qu’est-ce qu’ils font pendant le mariage, l’Erudit et le Paladin ? 

-Oh, rien de bien notable, crois-moi. _…Si l’on excepte le discours enflammé du Paladin qui avait, selon tout vraisemblance, confondu le nectar de lys avec l’hydromel lors d’un des baquets._

-Nan, vous exagérez ! S’exclame Estel en riant. 

-Un peu, admet son père avec un sourire. 

-Est-ce que la Dame du Lac aussi elle avait des amis ? 

-Elle avait de nombreuses amies, oui, et toutes furent conviées aux festivités. _Et à cette joyeuse foule se joignit également le Sylvestre, avec laquelle elle s’entendait à merveille et qui était un de ses lointains parents, de part leurs pères respectifs._

-Et est-ce qu’il devient aussi ami avec le Prince des Etoiles ? » Veut savoir le petit garçon. 

Elrond s’accorde quelques instants de réflexion avant de répondre : 

« …C’est une excellente question, mon petit. Si tu considères comme ton ami une personne qui t’exaspère au plus haut point, avec laquelle tu es incapable de t’entendre parce que tu ne la supportes pas mais que vous êtes d’accord pour considérer chacune de vos disputes comme un agréable divertissement fort enrichissant, alors oui, ils sont devenus amis. 

-C’est bizarre, ça, comme amitié, Père. Fait remarquer Estel, perplexe. 

-C’est à cause du Sylvestre. Il a toujours été étrange. » 

L’enfant affiche une moue sceptique qui arrache un léger rire à son père, puis il demande si, après le mariage, le Prince des Etoile reste vivre dans le palais au milieu du lac. Elrond hausse un sourcil dubitatif en réponse. 

« Avec sa belle-mère ? Tu es gentil, Estel, et elle aussi, mais ma tolérance à la douleur a aussi ses limites. 

-Il est parti avec la Dame du Lac, alors ? » 

Le regard d’Elrond se fait de nouveau lointain et rêveur. 

« Oui, répond-il doucement, ils sont allés se trouver un endroit où vivre, un endroit rien que pour eux…

-Où ça ? » 

Elrond ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, sourire en coin, mais quelques coups hésitants résonnent contre la porte avant que le moindre son ne puisse lui échapper. L’aimable mais timide Figwit passe la tête dans l’entrebâillement de la porte lorsque l’autorisation d’entrer lui est accordée. 

« Seigneur Elrond, appelle le jeune elfe, vous êtes là ! Je crois que maître Idrenil vous cherche. Il m’a vaguement parlé de fournitures… » 

Le guérisseur semble soudain se souvenir de quelque chose qu’apparemment il n’aurait pas dû oublier. 

« Les herbes, oui ! S’exclame-t-il. Cela m’était sorti de l’esprit. » 

Estel, lui, se penche sur le côté pour adresser un salut de la main au nouveau venu. Il croit se souvenir qu’Idrenil est un des médecins de la cité, mais il n’en est pas tout à fait sûr. Elrond attrape sa main au vol et presse doucement les petits doigts entre les siens tandis qu’il se lève. Le garçonnet fronce aussitôt les sourcils, comprenant que son histoire vient d’être inopinément écourtée. 

« Je reviens dans un instant, Estel. Lui promet son père pour couper court à toute récrimination de sa part. Sois patient, cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. » 

Puis il ajoute, son regard gris tournoyant rapidement autour de la pièce. 

« Qu’ai-je donc fait de mon carnet ? 

-Vous avez rien dans les mains quand vous êtes entré. » L’informe Estel. 

Elrond soupire. Il a de nouveau l’air immensément fatigué. Il se dirige d’un pas las vers la porte que Figwit lui ouvre. 

« J’ai dû l’oublier dans mon bureau. Figwit, auriez-vous la gentillesse d’aller me le chercher ? Il semble que je n’ai pas beaucoup de suite dans les idées, aujourd’hui. 

-La journée a été difficile, mon seigneur. » Concède le jeune elfe avec un sourire doux tout en refermant la porte derrière lui. 

Estel sursaute, soudain pris d’une idée. 

« Figwit ! Figwiiiiit ! » 

La porte s’ouvre à nouveau et le visage pâle de l’interpellé réapparaît. 

« Oui ? 

-Si tu peux, tu vas voir Roh et tu lui dis que je pense à lui très fort ? Et à Dan aussi. Dis-leur que je vais prier Elbereth pour qu’ils guérissent très vite, d’accord ? » 

Figwit hoche la tête, referme la porte et s’éloigne au pas de course. Resté seul, Estel se laisse tomber parmi ses oreillers moelleux. Il joint ses mains, ferme les yeux pour se concentrer et essaye de réciter les prières à la dame du ciel que les elfes de Fondcombe lui ont enseigné, mais ses pensées ne cessent de tourner en rond pour en revenir à ses frères aînés. A la cinquième tentative infructueuse, il abandonne et rouvre les yeux. Il ne peut cesser de penser à Elladan. Mais, pour une raison qu’il ne s’explique pas, il ne parvient pas à l’imaginer allongé sur un lit aux draps blancs, tout couvert de bandages. Il le revoit tel qu’il était l’autre nuit, quand il était venu le réveiller parce qu’il était triste et se sentait seul. Dan était encore tout habillé, se souvient-il, mais ses cheveux avaient l’air décoiffés. Il n’avait vraiment pas aimé son odeur, ça l’avait mis très mal à l’aise. Et ce qu’il avait dit…

Le petit garçon fronce de nouveau les sourcils. Il peut presque entendre la voix d’Elladan lui répéter ce qu’il lui avait dit cette nuit-là. Mais cette fois-ci, bien réveillé et pas fatigué du tout, il comprend beaucoup plus de choses. Il secoue la tête pour s’aider à mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées. 

« Rían… murmure-t-il pour lui-même, le mot lui revenant en mémoire. C’était pas d’une reine qu’il parlait. C’était Celebrían. C’était sa maman ! » 

Voilà donc où il avait déjà entendu ce nom qui lui paraissait familier ! Beaucoup de détails étranges, les phrases obscures de Glorfindel, des remarques a priori anodines lui semblent tout à coup prendre tout leur sens. C’était donc de sa maman que son grand frère lui avait parlé cette nuit-là. C’était à cause de ça qu’il était triste, et c’est même peut-être à cause de ça que les jumeaux sont toujours fâchés avec leur père. Mais pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu arriver à cette dame pour qu’elle parte en laissant son mari et ses garçons derrière elle, et que ça rende tout le monde si malheureux ? 

Estel se triture les méninges dans tous les sens, cherchant à assembler toutes les pièces de son puzzle mental. Mais il lui en manque encore, il lui en manque bien trop pour tout comprendre. Il se souvient vaguement que l’aîné des jumeaux lui avait parlé de leur père et de leur frère. Le petit humain tente de retenir tout ce qu’avait pu lui dire Elladan, mais l’instant de lucidité paraît prendre fin. Il a de plus en plus de mal à se souvenir. Pour arranger le tout, il commence à se sentir fatigué. Frustré, le garçonnet alité frappe le matelas de son poing fermé. Juste au moment où il commence à deviner des choses intéressantes, voilà qu’il se met à vouloir faire la sieste ! C’est trop injuste. 

C’est à l’instant où il se résigne à fermer les yeux que trois coups vifs sont frappés à la porte et que celle-ci s’ouvre sans attendre le moindre semblant de réponse. 

C’est Elrohir qui entre dans la pièce, vêtu d’une longue robe blanche de convalescent dénuée de manches. Ses cheveux sont dénoués et lâchés sur son dos, et son visage est pâle, ses traits tirés. Il a l’air encore plus fatigué que d’habitude lorsqu’il rentre de voyage et ses yeux sont emplis d’une sourde inquiétude, mais il se force tout de même à sourire tandis qu’il salue Estel de sa main gauche. Un gilet gris brodé d’argent est posé sur ses épaules, mais il le porte comme une cape, sans utiliser les manches. Son bras droit, disparaissant dans des bandages depuis son épaule jusqu’à sa main, est maintenu contre son torse par une attelle et une écharpe claire passée autour de son cou. Son jeune frère lui sourit à son tour et lui rend son salut, le regard scintillant, sa fatigue brusquement envolée. 

« Bonsoir Roh ! Je suis si content de te voir ! » 

Le sourire d’Elrohir s’élargit alors qu’il referme la porte derrière lui. 

« Figwit est venu me dire que tu t’inquiétais beaucoup pour moi, alors j’ai pensé que je pouvais venir te rassurer. Comme tu vois, je vais bien. » 

Estel regarde avec insistance le bras bandé de son grand frère et le lui désigne avec une moue dubitative. 

« Et ça, c’est quoi ? » 

Le semi-elfe traverse les quelques mètres qui le séparent de son cadet et lui ébouriffe les cheveux de sa main libre. 

« C’est mon bras en écharpe, Estel. A ce propos, Glorfindel m’a montré ton œuvre d’art. J’ai beaucoup aimé ton poteau rose. Lui répond-il, taquin. 

-Les guérisseurs ont bien voulu que tu viens me voir ? Insiste l’enfant. Moi, ils voulaient pas que je sors de ma chambre…

-Je ne leur ai pas demandé leur avis. Fait doucement Elrohir. Je n’ai pas envie de rester seul ce soir, Estel. J’ai besoin de compagnie, cher petit, et tu es la meilleure compagnie dont je puisse rêver. » 

Le garçon alité lui sourit, ravi de ce compliment. Il lui propose alors de s’asseoir, et Elrohir se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil avec une grimace de douleur. Il adresse ensuite un sourire contrit à Estel qui le regarde d’un air concerné. 

« Je te prie de m’excuser. Mon côté me pique un peu. Il a eu l’honneur de faire connaissance avec un couteau de Troll, vois-tu, et je dois t’avouer que l’expérience n’était pas des plus agréables. 

-Tu as très mal ? 

-Ça va mieux maintenant. Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. 

-Les guérisseurs aussi ont dit que tu avais été attaqué par des Trolls avec Dan. Comment ça c’est fait ? Vous les avez pas vus venir ? Interroge-t-il. Ils sont gros, pourtant ! » 

Elrohir secoue tristement la tête. 

« Il était tard. Nous étions encore si proches d’Imladris, nous nous croyions en sécurité et nous n’avons pas fait assez attention… Nous venions de monter notre camp quand les Trolls nous sont tombés dessus. Je crois qu’il s’agissait de Trolls de pierre, mais dans la pénombre, difficile d’en être sûr… Jamais je n’aurai cru qu’ils puissent s’approcher autant de chez nous. 

-Ils étaient nombreux ? 

-Cinq… Nous en avons tué un et grièvement blessé un second. On m’a dit qu’il était mort de ses blessures. Les trois autres, en revanche… » 

Elrohir soupire. 

« Nous avons fait de notre mieux, mais ils étaient trop nombreux et trop forts, même pour nous. Heureusement, ils nous ont cru inoffensifs après nous avoir vaincu, et ils ont préféré commencer par emporter nos chevaux. Pendant que les Trolls les emmenaient, nous avons pu nous enfuir, Elladan et moi. Comme Dan était trop blessé pour rentrer à Fondcombe, nous nous sommes cachés dans des fourrés et je lui ai administré quelques soins d’urgence. C’est une patrouille retournant à la cité qui nous a découvert. Le capitaine de la patrouille a envoyé quelques elfes sur les traces des Trolls, et ce sont eux qui ont trouvé le deuxième que nous avons eu. Mais ils ont été attaqués aussi. Heureusement, tous s’en sont bien sortis. Il n’y a eu qu’un blessé léger, il me semble. 

-Mmm… » 

Bien décidé à obtenir le plus de détails possibles sur ce qui s’était passé, le jeune convalescent questionne encore : 

« Mais Roh, comment tu as été blessé ? Et Dan ? » 

Elrohir tente d’éluder la question d’un geste de la main. 

« Tout s’est passé très vite, tu sais. Je n’ai vraiment pas envie d’y penser à nouveau et j’en ai assez de me répéter. J’ai dû répondre à énormément d’interrogations de la part des guérisseurs. Père n’était pas le dernier à m’abreuver de questions. 

-Il m’a dit qu’il avait soigné Dan. 

-Mmm, mmm. » 

Elrohir hoche la tête, enroulant une de ses mèches brunes autour de ses doigts. 

« Père s’est occupé de lui pendant toute la nuit et toute la matinée. …Ça m’a vraiment surpris, tu sais. Ajoute-t-il d’un air pensif. Il avait l’air si inquiet. Je… je pense qu’il était sincère. Il a vraiment fait tout ce qu’il pouvait. Et il est resté avec nous. Il lui a tenu la main, Estel. Je n’aurai jamais cru qu’il ferait ça. 

-Pourquoi ? 

-Je ne sais pas, Estel. Je croyais… Dan disait qu’il nous détes… » 

Il se coupe brusquement dans sa phrase et secoue la tête. Mais le petit humain a tout de même deviné ce qu’il avait l’intention de dire, et cela le met très mal à l’aise. 

« Ça n’a pas d’importance. » Achève Elrohir avec un sourire las. 

Estel fronce les sourcils. 

« Non, Roh, c’est pas vrai. C’est… » 

Il n’a pas le temps de développer son idée : on frappe à la porte et un jeune aide entre dans la chambre. Il sourit, ce qui est bon signe. 

« Seigneur Elrohir, fait-il d’une voix presque chantante, votre frère s’est réveillé. Il vous réclame. 

-J’arrive. » Répond aussitôt le semi-Elfe. 

Il se penche pour embrasser son cadet sur le front et le garçonnet entoure son cou de ses petits bras. 

« Tu dis à Dan que je lui fais un câlin, comme ça, d’accord ? 

-D’accord Estel. Laisse-moi le rejoindre. » 

Une fois Elrohir parti, Estel se prend encore à réfléchir. Il lui manque toujours quelques pièces du puzzle, mais il peut déjà mettre en place celle qu’il vient de découvrir. Et il s’endort en le faisant, sans même s’en apercevoir. 

Quand il rouvre les yeux après un rêve surprenant, quelques instants plus tard, Elrond est assis dans le fauteuil près de son lit. Il griffonne quelque chose dans un carnet usé avec une pointe de carbone. S’apercevant du réveil de son fils, le seigneur elfe lui adresse un demi-sourire. 

« Je commençais à me demander s’il ne valait pas mieux que je te quitte pour la nuit. Déclare-t-il en guise de salut. 

-Dan est réveillé, Père. » Lui répond l’enfant d’une voix un peu ensommeillée. 

Elrond écrit encore quelques mots dans son carnet avant de le fermer et de le poser sur la table de nuit. 

« Je sais. Elrohir est avec lui. Je suis passé devant leur chambre tout à l’heure, mais ils ne m’ont pas remarqué, tout absorbés qu’ils étaient dans leurs messes basses. J’ai pensé qu’il valait mieux leur laisser un peu d’intimité. Je n’ai pas voulu m’imposer. » 

Je suis rassuré à présent et je ne veux pas provoquer une nouvelle dispute, traduit tristement Estel. Et il lâche un profond soupir. Elrond l’interroge d’un haussement de sourcil, mais le petit rechigne à lui expliquer pourquoi il soupire ainsi. Son esprit est encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil et il a déjà du mal à se l’expliquer à lui-même. A la place, il lui demande de raconter la suite de l’histoire. Il y a tout de même un point clair dans sa tête : il a compris que c’est dans l’histoire qu’il trouvera la réponse à ses questions. C’était exactement ça dans son rêve, bien qu’il ne s’en souvienne pas parfaitement. Il l’a compris parce que Glorfindel semble tout savoir ce qui se passe avec sa famille, même s’il n’a pas le droit d’en parler. Et Glorfindel connaît **toute** l’histoire. 

Mais Elrond n’a pas l’air d’être du même avis que son plus jeune patient, puisqu’il soupire à son tour et secoue négativement la tête. 

« Je n’ai pas envie de poursuivre l’histoire, Estel. Je me sens trop fatigué pour raconter quoi que ce soit ce soir. Je vais vérifier ta jambe et aller dormir. Nous verrons demain si cela vaut la peine de raconter la suite. 

-Oui, ça vaut la peine. Grogne Estel en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Et je veux ma suite maintenant. 

-J’ai dit non, Estel. Il est tard, tu dois dormir et moi aussi. 

-Non, je veux ma suite. S’entête le garçonnet. Je suis pas fatigué, je viens de dormir. Et puis je sais très bien qu’est-ce que vous direz demain. Vous direz que vous voulez pas raconter ma suite. » 

Les sourcils d’Elrond paraissent se hausser d’eux-mêmes, barrant son front de plusieurs traits parallèles. Estel ne sait pas trop s’il est surpris que le petit convalescent ait deviné son intention ou s’il est mécontent qu’un enfant lui tienne tête. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Estel ajoute, enhardi à l’idée d’être si proche d’apprendre enfin tout ce qu’il a besoin de savoir : 

« Et puis si vous voulez pas raconter, c’est moi qui vais la raconter tout seul, l’histoire. Je sais déjà un peu ce qui se passe après, d’abord. _Comme vous disez… disiez avant, les deux mariés ils restent pas dans le palais au milieu du lac. Ils sont partis dans le Pays Lointain pour se trouver un endroit rien que pour eux où ils pourront vivre._ » 

Face à lui, son père semble avoir renoncé à s’énerver. Peut-être est-il vraiment trop épuisé, après tout. 

« Je ne t’écouterai pas, Estel. Si tu insistes, je te donnerai une tisane pour te faire dormir. Tu es jeune, tu as besoin de sommeil. 

- _Le Prince des Etoiles et sa femme la Dame du Lac qui est très jolie ils se sont installés tout en haut de la région…_

-Ça s’appelle le nord, Estel. » Corrige mécaniquement Elrond, signe qu’il écoute en dépit de ce qu’il vient d’affirmer. 

_…Tout au nord de la région des Collines, juste au pied des Montagnes Noires. Ils avaient trouvé une vallée cachée où coulait une belle rivière. Le Prince des Etoiles devenit… deven… euh… il était un grand maître du savoir, un grand guérisseur et un très grand seigneur très important. Lui et la Dame du lac avaient trois enfants : de beaux Jumeaux, qui étaient grands et forts, et…_

« …Et Harthad ! Achève triomphalement Estel. 

-Harthad ? Répète Elrond, intrigué malgré lui. 

-Oui. C’est le petit dernier. Il est très maladroit et il tombe souvent des arbres, mais il dessine très bien et il aime tout le monde. 

-Et il fait de vilains caprices, parfois. » Ajoute Elrond avec un regard noir que son enfant s’applique à ignorer. 

_Harthad resta dans la cité du Prince des Etoiles, parce qu’il était tout petit. Mais ses grands frères allaient très souvent se promener partout dans le Pays Lointain, des fois pendant des mois sans rentrer à la maison. Ils étaient même allés jusque dans l’Ancienne Forêt, et là ils avaient rencontré un Archer, c’est le fils du Sylvestre. Ils s’entendaient assez bien, même s’ils étaient pas toujours d’accord sur tout, parce qu’ils avaient tous les trois leur petit orgueil, pas vrai ? Mais ensemble, ils faisaient de beaux voyages._

_Mais le Prince des Etoiles était toujours inquiet quand ses fils aînés quittaient sa cité, parce qu’ils allaient chasser de l’Orc et que c’était très dangereux._

La mâchoire d’Elrond se crispe à ces mots. 

« Alors c’est cela ? Murmure-t-il, comprenant brusquement. Tu veux savoir pourquoi les jumeaux s’en vont chasser de l’Orc ? » 

Le ton de cette phrase est inhabituellement agressif, et Estel ne répond pas. Il regarde son père avec étonnement. Le semi-Elfe n’a pourtant pas l’air d’être fâché contre lui, il semble plutôt triste et découragé…

« Tu veux savoir ? » Répète Elrond, et Estel hoche la tête. 

Mais il n’est pas sûr que son père s’en soit rendu compte. Ce dernier se prend la tête entre les mains, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, et il inspire fortement deux ou trois fois avant de reprendre la parole. Il ne relève pas la tête. 

« Ils chassent les Orcs parce que leur père est un incapable. » 

Le malaise qui tombe dans la pièce pourrait être coupé au couteau, tant il est palpable. Estel n’ose rien dire pendant quelques instants, puis il touche du doigt les broderies dorées de la manche de son père. Et il remarque, pour la première fois, que le tissu qui lui parait toujours si riche et si beau est en réalité vieux et fatigué, comme porté depuis bien trop longtemps. 

« _Depuis son mariage, commence Elrond en se redressant, la Dame du Lac ne passait pas une décennie sans retourner dans le palais de son enfance, rendre visite à ses parents qu’elle aimait tendrement et auprès desquels il lui arrivait de rester durant de nombreux mois._

-Elle devait manquer à son mari. Observe Estel. 

-Beaucoup, oui. Mais il tâchait de ne pas y prêter trop d’attention. Il savait que, tôt ou tard, elle lui reviendrait. Jusqu’au jour… » 

_…Jusqu’au jour où, voyageant de la sorte, la Dame du Lac tomba dans une embuscade tendue par des Orcs, cruels survivants de l’Ordre de la Chandellerie. Ils fondirent sur son escorte au crépuscule, semblant jaillir du sol partout autour d’eux et poussant des hurlements à glacer le sang. La Dame du Lac se défendit vaillamment, car elle était la fille de la Magicienne et de l’Homme du Lac, forte et fière, et elle avait depuis longtemps appris à assurer sa propre sécurité. Elle était redoutable avec une lame, mais son plus grand talent était d’inspirer force et courage aux cœurs de ceux qui la suivaient. Hélas, ses capacités comme sa volonté ne suffirent pas face au nombre de ses adversaires, animés d’une haine brûlante et d’un dévorant désir de faire le mal. Son escorte fut décimée avant la fin de la nuit, et elle fut emmenée captive dans des couloirs secrets sous la terre._

Estel ne peut s’empêcher de frémir à ces mots, le sort qui avait été celui de l’Aventurier et du Dragon du ciel lorsqu’ils étaient eux aussi tombés aux mains de l’Ordre de la Chandellerie lui revenant brutalement en mémoire. Aussi demande-t-il d’une petite voix : 

« Est-ce que les Orcs ils ont voulu lui faire comme ils avaient fait à l’Aventurier ? Et au Grand Dragon du ciel ? Est-ce qu’ils ont essayé de faire pareil à la Dame ? 

-Ils l’ont torturée, oui. » 

La voix d’Elrond est glacée. 

« Pendant longtemps ? 

-Lorsque l’on te fait souffrir, Estel, une seconde contient l’éternité. » 

Le silence s’installe dans la chambre. Ne sachant trop que faire d’autre, le petit humain attrape l’une des mains de son père. Elle lui semble inhabituellement tiède, presque froide, et il la presse entre les siennes dans l’espoir de la réchauffer un peu. Il s’exclame soudain, plein d’espoir : 

« Le Prince des Etoiles va aller la sauver ! » 

La réponse lui fait l’effet d’un papier de verre qu’on frotterait contre sa peau. 

« Non. » 

Il n’y a pas de mot assez puissant, dans le vocabulaire restreint du garçonnet, pour décrire à quel point il se sent tout à coup trahi. Furieux, malheureux, il rejette avec force la main d’Elrond qu’il tenait et le foudroie du regard. 

« Vous êtes méchant ! Pourquoi vous voulez pas sauver la Dame ? Vous l’aimez pas ? C’est ça ? » 

Estel a presque crié sous le coup de la colère. Pendant une seconde, il comprend pourquoi ses frères sont toujours si furieux contre leur père, avant de se souvenir du puzzle. Décelant soudain la tristesse et la douleur dans les yeux d’Elrond, il commence à regretter son emportement. 

« Pourquoi le Prince des Etoiles il va pas sauver sa Dame, dites ? Interroge-t-il d’une voix faible. 

-Il… ne peut pas quitter sa cité à ce moment-là. 

-Pourquoi ? » 

Elrond passe une main nerveuse sur l’anneau orné d’une pierre bleue qu’il porte à l’index droit. Il soupire. 

« Pour des raisons compliquées que tu ne comprendrais pas et dont je ne peux pas te parler maintenant. » 

Le silence retombe. Elrond darde sur ses mains un regard glacial. Estel réfléchit quelques instants et propose : 

« _La Dame du Lac qui était très courageuse et intelligente elle essaya de s’échapper ?_

- _Impossible. Car elle avait été emportée dans une caverne secrète des Montagnes Noires connue de l’Ordre de la Chandellerie uniquement. Elle fut enchaînée à la paroi par des anneaux de fer et ses geôliers la surveillaient nuit et jour._

- _Elle cria très fort et les Jumeaux qui voyageaient la trouvurent et la sauvurent._

- _Personne ne pouvait l’entendre. La caverne où elle était retenue prisonnière était si profondément enfouie sous les montagnes que c’était à peine si l’air y était respirable. Personne ne pouvait trouver cette caverne, à moins de savoir déjà où elle se trouvait._ » 

Estel réfléchit encore. Il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu’il réalise qu’il n’y a aucune échappatoire possible. A moins que…

« Père ? Questionne-t-il d’une voix tremblante. Vous avez dit au début que la Magicienne elle peut voir des choses dans son miroir. Elle peut pas regarder dans son miroir pour voir où sa fille elle est enfermée et après dire à des gens d’aller la sauver ? Aux Jumeaux ? Ils sont forts, les Jumeaux. Si y’a pas de Troll avec les Orcs ça va aller. Ils vont la sauver. Pas vrai, Père ? On fait comme ça ? Père ? » 

Elrond lève les yeux vers lui et le fixe longuement, le visage impénétrable. Il acquiesce lentement. 

« Faisons ainsi. » 

_Dès qu’elle apprit quel avait été le sort de sa fille, la Magicienne se pencha sur son miroir magique, des heures et des heures, sans boire ni manger, cherchant sans répit à découvrir l’endroit maudit où elle était retenue prisonnière et torturée. Enfin, elle trouva ce qu’elle cherchait, mais le prix qu’elle en paya fut élevé. Elle put malgré tout transmettre à ses petits fils, les courageux Jumeaux, le chemin qu’il leur fallait suivre dans les ténèbres pour retrouver leur mère. Les combats qu’ils menèrent furent violents, et les ennemis finirent par fuir devant eux, tant était grand leur courroux et ardente la flamme qui brûlait dans leurs yeux. Enfin, ils la trouvèrent et parvinrent, non sans peine, à l’arracher aux griffes de ses ravisseurs._

L’espoir, de nouveau, illumine le visage du petit blessé. 

« Et la Dame du Lac est sauvée ! » 

_Mais il était déjà trop tard : son corps et son cœur étaient à jamais meurtris, le poison des Orcs coulait dans ses veines et le désir de vivre la quittait sans que rien ni personne ne put y changer quoi que ce fût. Elle fut emmenée en grande hâte auprès de son époux, que tous tenaient pour le plus grand guérisseur que le Pays Lointain eut porté, dans l’espoir qu’il la soignât. Mais il n’y avait plus rien à faire, et même lui échoua._

« Je veux pas qu’elle meurt, la belle dame du lac ! Couine Estel, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux. 

-C’est trop tard. Réplique Elrond avec humeur. Le Prince des Etoiles a été incapable de la soigner. Elle va partir. C’est fini. 

-Mais on peut changer…

-Non, Estel ! » 

La voix du seigneur de Fondcombe se fait cassante, son ton impératif. Estel regarde son père avec méfiance. Il y a dans ses yeux une ombre qu’il n’avait jamais vue. Son visage est en colère, mais son regard n’exprime qu’une profonde détresse. 

« On ne peut rien changer. C’est **moi** qui décide. C’est **mon** histoire. » 

_Lorsqu’elle comprit que son époux ne la sauverait pas, la Dame du Lac prit la décision de quitter ce monde et de s’en aller vers l’ouest, à la recherche de la terre des seigneurs étrangers, car elle avait entendu dire qu’eux seuls à présent pouvaient la soulager de ses maux. Elle monta donc dans un bateau construit pour elle et s’en fut ainsi, laissant derrière elle la famille qu’elle avait autrefois aimée, sans aucun espoir de retour._

_Depuis ce jour, les Jumeaux chassent les Orcs, vengeant par le fil de l’épée les souillures et souffrances de leur mère, et haïssent leur père, incapable qu’il a été de la protéger et de la soigner, lui qui avait juré de prendre soin d’elle comme du plus précieux des trésors._

« Mais non, Père, vous vous trompez dans l’histoire. Moi je crois que les Jumeaux ils le détestent pas comme ça, parce que… » 

Mais le petit garçon n’a pas le loisir de développer ses arguments. Elrond lui coupe la parole d’un brusque geste de la main. Estel ne l’a encore jamais vu aussi fâché. 

« Tais-toi, Estel. Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne comprends pas. Ils le détestent. » 

Elrond se lève et, sans laisser une chance à Estel de parler, il quitte la pièce. Le petit garçon regarde tristement la porte refermée. 

« Mais, Père… C’est même pas vrai… » 

Il secoue la tête. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et il les essuie maladroitement. Père se trompe, pense-t-il. Ce n’est pas vrai, et il le sait, maintenant. Les dernières paroles qu’Elladan lui avait adressé durant l’autre nuit se rappellent à lui. Il a toujours autant de mal à dépêtrer le quenya du sindarin, mais il a compris l’idée générale. Il faut qu’il le dise à son père. Mais comment ? Elrond est parti, en colère, et il est peu probable qu’il revienne. 

Son regard tombe alors sur les béquilles offertes par Glorfindel et s’éclaire. Elles ont l’air d’être à portée de main, posées contre le mur non loin de sa tête de lit. S’il pouvait juste les attraper…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’était donc l’antépénultième chapitre de cette histoire. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu’il vaut, comme toujours direz-vous, mais il est là. J’espère tout de même qu’il vous aura plu. 


	7. L'ombre des Eoiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages appartiennent comme toujours au génial professeur Tolkien. Quand au concept de l’histoire, il vient du film The Fall, sorti en 2006. L’adaptation des personnages et le récit qui en est fait sont de moi.
> 
> Warnings : Bah écoutez, c’est la musique habituelle. Personnages OOC, spoilers concernant l’histoire d’Elrond (comme d’hab’) et l’enfance et le destin d’Aragorn. Ah, et c’est le chapitre de la joie. Enfin, de l’absence de joie en l’occurrence.

Lentement, avec mille précautions, Estel glisse ses jambes sous ses couvertures jusqu’au bord de son lit. Une fois assis là, il tend la main. Les béquilles de Glorfindel sont posées contre le mur, juste à portée de main. Il attrape sans peine la première, la cale sous son bras et se lève doucement. Sa jambe blessée lui fait un peu mal lorsqu’il la pose sur le sol, mais il grimace à peine en tanguant sur ses pieds, mal assuré. Vite, avant de tomber, le garçonnet saisit la seconde béquille et s’assure un meilleur équilibre. Sautillant sur sa jambe valide, il atteint sans mal la porte de sa chambre. L’ouvrir sans lâcher les béquilles ni tomber en arrière nécessite une gymnastique un peu plus ardue, mais il se retrouve rapidement dans le couloir. 

Le silence qui y règne est impressionnant, songe Estel qui n’a pas l’habitude de se promener seul la nuit dans les Maisons de Guérison. Il peine à reconnaître le long couloir, éclairé seulement par la lumière des étoiles qui filtre à travers les hautes fenêtres de la bâtisse. Quelque part, dans les jardins, une chouette hulule et l’enfant serre un peu plus fort les poignées de ses béquilles. Mais il ne fait pas demi-tour. Il sait que le bureau d’Elrond se trouve à l’étage supérieur et il a deviné, dans la pénombre du couloir, la forme sombre de l’escalier en colimaçon qui y mène directement. L’escalier ne doit pas être trop loin, estime-t-il, puisqu’il a pu le voir. Il devrait pouvoir le rejoindre sans problème. 

Estel se déplace le plus vite possible, chuchotant une petite comptine pour se donner du courage. Il évite de regarder les portes sur son passage, de peur qu’elles ne s’ouvrent sur un infirmier qui ne manquerait pas de le gronder pour son escapade. Mais la chance semble être de son côté : toutes restent closes. Une seule est entrouverte, une lumière diffuse s’en échappant. Parvenu à son niveau, Estel s’arrête pour jeter un coup d’œil dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, curieux. C’est la chambre des jumeaux, constate-t-il, et ils dorment tous les deux. Une bougie presque consumée jette des ombres mouvantes sur les murs, mais le petit garçon s’est accoutumé au peu de lumière et il distingue sans difficulté Elladan allongé dans son lit. Il a le teint blafard, les traits tirés et les joues creuses, sa poitrine bandée se soulève difficilement à chacune de ses inspirations. Elrohir est assis sur le matelas près de lui, appuyé contre un oreiller. Sa main libre tient fermement celle de son double. Une seconde, Estel hésite à aller leur demander de l’aide. Il pousse la porte de son pied blessé pour l’ouvrir un peu plus, mais se ravise aussitôt. Ses grands frères ont l’air si fatigués qu’il renonce à les réveiller. De plus, se dit-il en reprenant sa marche sautillante vers l’escalier, Dan et Roh sont tous les deux des adultes. Et chacun sait que les adultes ont parfois des priorités étranges dans la vie : ils auraient très bien été capables de le disputer et de le renvoyer au lit. 

Tout à ses pensées, Estel atteint l’escalier presque sans remarquer le vent qui siffle au-dehors. Cela fait un son inquiétant, mais il l’entend à peine. Arrivé près de la première marche, le petit humain s’accorde une pause bien méritée. Il est un peu essoufflé par les efforts qu’il a dû fournir, sa jambe blessée le lance de plus en plus et sa jambe valide commence à se raidir. Il aurait bien envie de retrouver le confort de son lit douillet, loin de l’obscurité et du sifflement du vent qui se fait entendre de plus en plus. Mais Estel n’est rien sinon têtu et il ne renonce pas. Le regard décidé, il attaque la montée de l’escalier en colimaçon, se hissant de marche en marche vers l’étage plongé dans l’ombre. Il lui faut d’abord poser les béquilles sur la marche suivante, puis monter sa jambe blessée sans appuyer trop dessus pour ne pas se faire mal, puis monter sa jambe valide qui est vraiment raide à présent –et tout cela sans perdre l’équilibre. Et recommencer sur la marche d’après. Puis celle d’après. D’abord les béquilles, sans tomber. Et encore celle d’après. Ensuite les deux jambes, l’une après l’autre. Et toujours celle d’après. 

C’est un exercice long et laborieux, et le petit humain se fatigue vite. Encore une marche. Il perd la notion du temps. Une marche de plus. Une seule chose compte à présent : parvenir à la dernière marche. Estel monte, monte, il a mal aux jambes et aux mains et ses petites forces s’épuisent, mais il monte toujours. La luminosité, déjà faible, baisse de plus en plus : bientôt, il n’y voit plus qu’à quelques marches devant lui. Et le vent souffle plus fort que jamais à l’extérieur. Mais, enfin, le garçonnet arrive au bout de ses peines : il aperçoit la dernière marche ! 

Il ne lui en reste plus que deux ou trois à grimper lorsque le premier éclair déchire la nuit, dans un fracas de tonnerre ahurissant, éclaboussant de lumière blanche le palier désert. Surpris, Estel sursaute, recule par réflexe…

…Et chute dans l’escalier. 

OoOoO

Estel se réveille dans une chambre qui n’est pas la sienne, dans un lit qui n’est pas le sien. Sa tête est tournée vers une fenêtre dont les volets ne sont pas fermés : il peut voir à l’extérieur, perçant les ténèbres d’une nuit chargée de nuages, les éclairs qui zèbrent le ciel. De grosses et lourdes gouttes de pluie frappent les vitres. Le tonnerre gronde. Dehors se déchaîne l’un des plus beaux orages que le petit garçon ait pu voir de toute sa courte vie. Il tend sa petite main vers la vitre, encore mal réveillé, et murmure faiblement : 

« Dragon du ciel… en colère…

-Estel ! Eru soit loué, tu t’es réveillé ! » 

Estel tourne la tête, brusquement, et grimace. Sa vision est floue et les meubles se mettent à tourner dans la pièce. Lorsque tout revient à sa place et qu’il y voit enfin clair, l’enfant distingue les visages inquiets d’Elrohir et d’un assistant penchés sur lui. Il adresse un petit signe de main à son frère aîné. 

« Bonjour, Roh… » 

Elrohir esquisse un sourire soulagé et demande à l’assistant de courir chercher son père. L’elfe s’éclipse, laissant les deux frères seuls. Elrohir s’enquiert nerveusement de la santé de son cadet. 

« Comment te sens-tu, Estel ? As-tu envie de vomir ? De dormir ? 

-Non, non. Ça va… J’ai juste mal à ma tête. Et ma jambe aussi. …Où sont mes béquilles ? » 

Alors l’expression mi-soulagée mi-inquiète d’Elrohir laisse la place à la colère. Il ressemble vraiment à Elrond lorsqu’il fronce les sourcils comme ça. Il se met à disputer son frère, lui reprochant de se mettre en danger inutilement. Le raffut de sa chute les a réveillés en sursaut, Elladan et lui, et ils n’étaient même pas en mesure de lui apporter de l’aide. Ce sont les appels d’Elrohir qui ont finit par attirer leur père et l’assistant de garde. Ils étaient tous si inquiets ! Est-il seulement conscient qu’il aurait pu se tuer en tombant dans cet escalier ? 

Estel grimace à nouveau. 

« Crie pas, Roh… J’ai mal. Je veux Père. Je veux Maman. » 

Elrohir se tait et inspire profondément. Lorsqu’il parle à nouveau, sa voix est plus calme. 

« Quelqu’un est allé chercher Gilraen, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Estel, vraiment, pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ? 

-J’ai pas fait exprès de tomber. Se défend maladroitement le plus petit. J’étais presque en haut, tu sais. C’est le Grand Dragon du Ciel qui m’a fait peur. 

-Le… dragon du ciel ? » 

Elrohir le regarde sans comprendre et Estel essaye de réfléchir. Il faut qu’il lui explique qui est le Dragon du Ciel, mais il ne peut pas lui rappeler toute l’histoire, ce serait trop long. Et il ne se souvient plus bien du début. Et il y a autant de nuages dans sa tête que dans le ciel nocturne. Tandis que le garçonnet tente de mettre ses pensées en forme, son frère aîné se penche vers lui. 

« Estel, de quoi parles-tu ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce dragon du ciel ? 

-Un personnage de l’histoire du Pays Lointain que nous racontons tous les deux, fait une voix grave dans le dos du jeune semi-Elfe. C’est une créature mythologique dont le pouvoir est de créer des orages. » 

Elrond, entré sans bruit dans la pièce, referme la porte derrière lui. Elrohir ne se retourne pas alors que le maître guérisseur s’avance jusqu’à parvenir au pied du lit dans lequel est couché le petit Estel. L’enfant coule un regard hésitant vers le visage du seigneur des lieux. Elrond semble en colère, lui aussi, mais Estel est conscient que ce n’est qu’une façade : il sent qu’en réalité son père est las et découragé. Sa voix, tout comme son expression, restent tout de même sévères lorsqu’il demande au petit la raison de son escapade. 

« Je voulais vous voir, répond Estel d’une voix relativement assurée. Pour vous parler. Il fallait qu’on parle de l’histoire. » 

Mais Elrond ne semble pas vouloir en entendre parler, justement, et sermonne à son tour le petit garçon. Il n’avait pas à se déplacer, lui assène-t-il, surtout de nuit et seul. Il a dévalé tout l’escalier en roulé-boulé et a aggravé la fracture de sa jambe. Sa tête a aussi heurté les murs et les marches plusieurs fois, et c’est un miracle qu’il ait réussi à éviter la commotion cérébrale. Mais Estel secoue la tête, ignorant la pointe de douleur que cela lui provoque, et insiste : 

« Mais Père, c’est important ! 

-Ce qui est important, c’est ta santé, et bien plus que tu ne te le figures ! » 

En désespoir de cause et les larmes aux yeux, Estel cherche le soutien de son grand frère : 

« Dis-lui, toi, Roh ! » 

Mais Elrohir est peu réceptif à ses appels. Sourcils froncés, lèvres pincées, il adresse un regard incrédule à son père. 

« Il est tombé pour une histoire ? » 

Elrond lui rend son regard, le fixant longuement sans répondre, et le plus jeune elfe semble soudain gêné. Il détourne le regard, s’agite un peu sur son siège. Il se crispe et grimace lorsqu’une vive douleur lui vrille le côté. Elrond avance d’un pas vers lui, l’air concerné, et commence à tendre la main vers son épaule. Il hésite, se fige. Elrohir le regarde, hésitant, mal à l’aise. Ils finissent par détourner le regard tous les deux. 

Estel est attristé par la situation. Il n’en peut plus de tous ces faux silences qui paralysent tout le monde et décide de prendre les choses en mains. Mais il ne sait pas comment faire. Finalement, comme il n’y a rien d’autre à faire et qu'il est décidément très têtu, il décide de reprendre le récit de l'histoire. Au moins, comme ça, tout le monde pensera à autre chose, n’est-ce pas ? 

« Puisque vous voulez pas raconter, Père, c’est moi que je vais le faire alors. Comme tout à l’heure. » 

Regards noirs, sensiblement identiques, d’Elrond et d’Elrohir. 

« Estel, tu deviens agaçant avec ton histoire. 

-Ne crois-tu pas qu’elle t’a causé suffisamment de soucis comme cela ? » 

Mais Estel s’entête. Il se redresse tant bien que mal pour s’asseoir, ignorant sa tête qui tourne un peu quand il bouge trop vite. Ne pouvant pas attraper la manche du vêtement d’Elrond, qui est trop loin, il saisit le bord du gilet d’Elrohir, assis sur un siège près de lui. Buté comme seul un enfant de six ans et demi peut l’être, il reprend le récit sans écouter un mot de ce que lui disent les grandes personnes. 

« On était rendu à quand la belle Dame du Lac elle a été enlevée par les méchants Orcs qui lui ont fait très mal. _Les Jumeaux ils l’ont sauvée et puis ils l’ont ramenée dans leur jolie maison pour que le Prince des Etoiles il la soigne. Sauf que le Prince il a pas réussi. Alors la Dame du Lac elle a demandé qu’on lui fait un bateau pour qu’elle part, euh… dans la mer où y’a un pays avec des gens qui savent plein de choses qui peuvent la guérir. Et tout le monde est triste qu’elle part comme ça, les Jumeaux comme le Prince des Etoiles et même Harthad. Il la connaît pas parce qu’il était pas né à ce moment-là, mais il est triste quand même parce qu’il aime pas quand son père et ses grands frères ils sont tristes._ » 

Estel marque une pause pour observer son auditoire. Elrond s’est pris le front dans la main et soupire. Sa main sur son visage masque toute expression qu’il puisse avoir. Elrohir, lui, a froncé les sourcils, mais il semble plus pensif qu’autre chose. Comme aucun des deux adultes ne semble avoir l’intention de l’interrompre, le petit garçon poursuit : 

« _Un jour le bateau de la Dame du Lac il est prêt alors elle part sur la mer. Elle s’en va sans-un-regard-en-arrière, comme le Corsaire avant, dans un beau bateau blanc comme dans les histoires d’Erestor et…_

-Gris. » 

Estel adresse un regard étonné à Elrohir, qui vient de glisser le mot entre ses dents serrées. Devant son air surpris, le jeune semi-Elfe reprend : 

« Le bateau, Estel. Il s’agissait d’un bateau gris. » 

Le garçonnet affiche une mine boudeuse. 

« Mais Roh, c’est même pas toi qui raconte l’histoire d’abord. Moi je veux que c’est un bateau blanc. » 

Avant qu’Elrohir ne puisse répondre, Elrond intervient. 

« Pourtant Elrohir a raison, Estel. C’était un bateau gris. _Comme étaient gris le ciel ce jour-là et gris les cœurs de ceux qu’elle laissait derrière elle._ » 

Estel croise les bras sur sa petite poitrine et sa mine boudeuse s’accentue. Puis il lâche un soupir excessivement profond. 

« Bon, d’accord, c’est un bateau gris. _Donc la Dame du Lac est partie sur la mer sur un bateau gris et elle va jamais revenir._ Mais les autres personnages, ils font quoi après ? » 

Pendant un long moment, seul le silence lui répond. Et, alors qu’Estel se résigne à poursuivre l’histoire lui-même, la voix d’Elrohir s’élève, hésitante. 

« _Dans un premier temps, le seigneur des étoiles et ses enfants sont retournés tous les quatre…_

-Tous les trois, Roh, tu sais, Harthad il est pas encore né. Et puis c’est le Prince des Etoiles, aussi, mais c’est pas grave. Tu peux continuer. 

- _…sont retournés tous les trois à… dans leur maison. C’était jadis une maison joyeuse, toujours pleine de rires, de contes et de chants. Mais toute la joie qui la peuplait s’en était allée avec la Dame…_

-Du Lac. 

- _…avec la Dame du Lac et, en rentrant, le Prince des Etoiles et les Jumeaux la trouvèrent sombre et silencieuse. Le Prince s’enferma dans ses appartements pour n’en plus sortir et les Jumeaux errèrent dans les salles désertes en ressassant de noires pensées. « C’est de notre faute si Mère s’en est allée, dit un jour le cadet à son frère, car nous avons été trop faibles pour la protéger. » L’aîné acquiesça et cette pensée leur causa de grandes peines. Mais ils ne pouvaient en parler car personne n’était là pour les écouter._ » 

_De longs mois passèrent. La maison du Prince des Etoile se trouvait au cœur d’une cité qu’il devait gouverner, mais il ne s’en préoccupait plus. L’aîné des Jumeaux devait lui aussi siéger au Conseil, mais il le déserta, et toutes les charges reposèrent sur une poignée de conseillers._

« _Et leur chef, c’était l’Erudit. Il est tout sombre et tout pointu et il fait un travail très sérieux, mais il sait pas raconter les histoires. Et puis des fois il râle sur les autres conseillers parce qu’il s’est fâché avec des pêcheurs de la rivière de la cité._

-Si tu veux. _Un jour, après que de nombreuses saisons eurent passé et sur l’insistance d’un de ses amis, le Prince des Etoiles se décida enfin à quitter ses appartements._

-L’ami, c’est le Paladin, je suis sûr. Y’a que lui qui arrive à faire des choses comme ça. 

-Le… Paladin ? » 

Elrohir hausse un sourcil. 

« C’est un chevalier qui se bat pour défendre le bien, explique le petit garçon. C’est un ami du Prince des Etoiles. Il est toujours de bonne humeur et il a un cheval blanc. Même qu’après il donne des béquilles à Harthad parce qu’il se casse tout le temps les jambes et c’est même lui qui soigne les Jumeaux quand ils sont attaqués par des trolls. » 

Le sourire d’Elrohir se fait amer –et c’est étrange de lui voir une telle expression. 

« Oh oui, c’est lui qui les soigne. C’est toujours lui qui les soigne. » Marmonne-t-il, une pointe de rancœur dans la voix. 

_Les deux frères se réjouirent tout d’abord de revoir leur père, mais cette joie fut de courte durée. Il ne fallut guère longtemps aux Jumeaux pour s’apercevoir que leur père les ignorait, les évitait, allant même jusqu’à esquiver leurs regards. Il se tenait en retrait, imperméable à eux, et ni l’aîné ni le cadet ne parvinrent plus à l’approcher. L’un comme l’autre s’interrogèrent longuement à ce sujet, incapables de comprendre ce qu’il leur était arrivé et ce qu’il se passait toujours. Et le silence qui les entourait s’épaissit encore._

_Un jour cependant, l’aîné, qui avait pris l’habitude de sortir avec chacune des patrouilles de la cité, fut gravement blessé lors d’une escarmouche contre l’ennemi. Son frère l’amena aussitôt aux Maisons de Guérison où, il le savait, le Prince des Etoiles officiait parmi les meilleurs des guérisseurs. Cela leur était déjà arrivé, auparavant, et ils connaissaient par cœur le sermon qui n’allait pas manquer de leur être administré lorsque leur père viendrait soigner le blessé. Mais il ne vint pas._

_Les Jumeaux attendirent. Il ne vint jamais._

_Ce fut le Paladin qui leur fut envoyé. Et par la suite, ce ne fut plus que lui._

_« Père nous en veut, dit alors l’aîné à son cadet, car c’est à cause de notre faiblesse qu’il est aujourd’hui privé de Mère. » Les deux frères comprirent alors qu’ils avaient perdu non pas un, mais leurs deux parents. Et l’ombre du chagrin assombrit le cœur du cadet, et fit mourir en lui tout intérêt pour les choses savantes qui auparavant le passionnaient. Mais ce fut l’ombre de la colère qui vint obscurcir le cœur de son frère, et celui-ci se mit à ruminer l’idée d’entrer en guerre contre les Orcs._

_Lorsque son projet fût mûrement réfléchi, il prépara son départ et enjoignit son frère à partir se battre avec lui. « Nous sommes l’un à l’autre la seule famille qu’il nous reste, lui dit-il, et nous ne devons pas nous séparer. » Rien ne les retenant, ils s’en allèrent donc tous deux les armes à la main, le cadet abandonnant définitivement les études qu’il ne suivait de toute façon déjà plus._

« _Et ce fut une bien belle sottise que cela, glisse Elrond du bout des lèvres, car l’aîné avait déjà l’étoffe d’un bon dirigeant, et le cadet possédait des talents et un don indéniable pour le métier de guérisseur._ » 

Elrohir hausse une épaule, l’air faussement détaché. 

« Quelle importance ? _Le Prince des Etoiles le méprisait désormais au point de refuser de poursuivre sa formation, qu’il avait pourtant initiée lui-même, et son frère serait parti avec ou sans lui. Il serait bien plus utile à ses côtés à lutter contre les Orcs qu’à se morfondre à Fondc… dans leur maison._ » 

Instant de silence. Malgré le calme apparent de son frère et de son père, Estel sent les tensions s’insinuer entre eux. Elrond, le visage vide de toute expression, observe ses mains avec froideur. Elrohir, mâchoire crispée, regarde sans les voir les éclairs qui illuminent le ciel nocturne à travers la fenêtre. Ils ne bougent pas. Ils ne disent rien. Mais c’est comme s’ils criaient. 

Ce silence assourdissant s’éternise. Finalement, Estel se racle la gorge et reprend la parole, parce qu’il faut bien que quelqu’un dise quelque chose. 

« _Et alors les deux frères ils partèrent._

-Partirent. Rectifient en même temps Elrond et Elrohir. 

- _…Partirent. Et le Prince des Etoiles il resta tout seul dans sa maison._ » 

Autre silence. Elrohir fixe maintenant des yeux les plis que fait sa longue chemise de nuit sur ses genoux. Estel interroge silencieusement Elrond du regard. Celui-ci finit par soupirer et s’assoit lourdement sur le matelas, près des pieds d’Estel. Après une hésitation du seigneur Elfe jugée bien trop longue par le petit garçon, ce dernier lui tapote la jambe du bout de son pied valide. 

« Père ? Appelle-t-il. C’est à vous de raconter l’histoire maintenant. Parce que nous, on peut pas savoir qu’est-ce qu’il fait, le Prince des Etoiles. 

-Ce qu’il fait ? Il fait une sévère dépression, ton Prince des Etoiles. 

-Mais non, Père, pour de vrai ! 

-C’est pour de vrai, Estel. Il interprète tout de travers et il fait de la peine à ceux qu’il aime sans même s’en rendre compte. Je ne peux pas continuer, Estel. » 

Elrond marque une pause, inspire profondément. 

« Si c’est moi qui raconte, la fin ne peut pas être heureuse. » 

D’un geste qui se veut encourageant, Estel lui tapote encore la jambe du bout de son pied. 

« Mais si. Il faut juste que les Jumeaux ils reviennent et ils parlent un peu avec le Prince des Etoiles. 

-Ils ne veulent pas lui parler. Ils affrontent un dragon lorsqu’ils lui parlent. » 

Elrohir cligne des yeux. Il a l’air un peu gêné. Il ne dit rien, cependant. Estel insiste : 

« Mais si. Y’a le Paladin, il va les forcer. Et personne peut dire non au Paladin. Père, on dirait que le Paladin il part chercher les Jumeaux. Est-ce qu’il les trouve ? 

-Non. » 

Estel fait la moue. Voyant que son fils ne va pas se contenter d’une réponse si laconique, Elrond se résigne à développer. 

« _Le Paladin commença par chercher les Jumeaux dans la région des Collines. Mais il ne les y trouva pas. Les Jumeaux s’en étaient allés pour ne plus revenir. Le Paladin eut alors l’idée de consulter leur grand-mère et son miroir magique afin de trouver des indices sur leur position. Il enfourcha son cheval blanc et traversa le Pays Lointain aussi vite qu’il lui était possible, sans prendre de repos ni ménager son véloce destrier. Enfin, par un froid matin d’automne, il atteignit le lac au centre duquel s’élevait le palais de l’Homme du Lac._ » 

_Nul passeur pour mener sa barque de l’embarcadère au palais, nul écuyer pour bouchonner sa monture dans les écuries, nul serviteur pour le guider dans les cours et les salons du palais. Le Paladin erra longtemps dans les corridors déserts, longea des fontaines endormies et des bassins encombrés de feuilles mortes, traversa de grandes salles animées seulement d’ombres fantômes. Le seul mouvement qu’il perçut tout au long de son exploration fut celui de quelques cygnes blancs, redevenus sauvages, qui s’enfuirent à son approche. Enfin, il parvint à la salle du Miroir de la Magicienne, mais une sinistre surprise l’attendait là. Le Miroir qui s’y trouvait offrit à ses yeux l’image d’une femme, grande et fière, aussi belle et terrible que l’aurore. Pourtant, nul ne se tenait devant lui._

Estel ouvre de grands yeux, surpris. 

« Mais Père, c’est pas possible ! 

-Hélas, si. Souviens-toi du pouvoir de la Magicienne : elle pouvait utiliser son miroir pour voir toutes sortes de choses, mais si jamais elle avait le malheur d’en effleurer la surface, le miroir l’aspirerait et la garderait prisonnière telle un reflet. » 

Le visage du petit garçon se décompose lentement. 

« J’ai compris. En fait elle s’est trop penchée sur le miroir quand elle cherchait la Dame du Lac pour la sauver et elle a touché la surface. C’est ça ? 

-C’est cela. 

-Et L’Homme du Lac ? Demande avec tristesse le petit blessé. Qu’est-ce qu’il est devenu ? Pourquoi il est plus là ? 

- _Personne ne sut jamais avec certitude quel avait été son sort. On raconte cependant qu’il aurait disparu parmi ses cygnes, plus rien ne le retenant dans le Pays Lointain maintenant que sa femme et sa fille l’avaient quitté._ » 

_Le cœur lourd, le Paladin quitta alors le palais au milieu du lac. Il remonta au nord vers les cavernes du roi Sylvestre pour lui demander conseil, car il savait que son fils l’Archer avait été un ami proche des Jumeaux. Pendant des semaines entières, le courageux Paladin brava la forêt obscure et sauvage. Mais jamais il ne put atteindre les cavernes du Sylvestre : d’énormes et immondes araignées, nées des ténèbres du Maître du Mal, en avait pris possession. Il tomba dans leur embuscade et ne put s’échapper que grâce au sacrifice de son destrier. La pauvre bête, mordue et empoisonnée, se cabra pour faire chuter son cavalier dans d’épais fourrés qui le dissimulèrent. Elle s’en fut alors comme une flèche à travers bois, attirant dans son sillage des dizaines d’araignées affamées et sauvant ainsi la vie de son maître._

« C’était un gentil cheval, chuchote Estel. Je l’aimais bien. » 

_Dès qu’il fut certain qu’aucune araignée géante ne se trouvait plus près de lui, le Paladin quitta sa cachette et fuit l’ancienne forêt infestée de monstres. Il s’en alla vers l’ouest, car il savait que la muraille de pierre dressée par le Roi du Pays Lointain au temps jadis se dressait encore à la lisière de la forêt. Il avait en effet dans l’idée de grimper tout au sommet pour voir l’entièreté du Pays Lointain et découvrir si, de ses yeux perçants, il ne pouvait retrouver la trace des Jumeaux du haut de cet observatoire. Après des heures et des heures d’escalade, il parvint au point le plus haut de la plus haute tour de la muraille. Et de là, son regard balaya chaque pouce du Pays Lointain._

_Mais il ne put trouver la trace qu’il recherchait. Car tandis qu’il observait avec attention le paysage, il se trouva soudain assailli d’ombres maudites armées de flammes. Plus personne n’était monté dans les tours de la muraille depuis des siècles, et les anciens démons de la Chandellerie y avaient trouvé refuge. Alors le Paladin dégaina son épée et lutta vaillamment contre l’ombre et la flamme. Au terme d’un âpre combat dans lequel aucun des combattant ne parvint à prendre l’avantage, le Paladin compris qu’il n’existait qu’un seul moyen de vaincre son adversaire. Rassemblant tout son courage, il poussa un cri puissant et se jeta sur son ennemi, le renversant dans son élan. Le démon des jours anciens et le Paladin chutèrent ensemble du plus haut point de la plus haute tour de la muraille et leurs os se brisèrent sur le sol. On raconte que la terre où chuta le démon se consuma sous son cadavre pendant des jours entiers et qu’elle demeura à jamais stérile._

_Mais l’endroit où reposa le corps du Paladin se couvrit de fleurs d’or qui fleurirent toute l’année, et cela jusqu’à ce que la terre se fende et que les eaux de la mer viennent la recouvrir._

Elrond se tait. Il a dit trop choses de tristes. Estel a l’impression que sa tête va exploser. 

« Je déteste cette histoire. Souffle-t-il. 

-Moi non plus, je ne l’aime pas beaucoup. Admet Elrond. C’est toi qui a voulu que je te la raconte. 

-Je veux juste aider le Prince des Etoiles ! Je veux savoir qu’est-ce qu’il devient. Qu’est-ce qu’il devient, Père ? 

-Il ne devient rien. Il est enfermé chez lui. Il a perdu ses pouvoirs de guérisseur. Il ne peut plus soigner les gens. 

-Ça, c’est pas vrai ! » S’écrie le petit garçon avec fougue. 

Elrond regarde ses mains, ses bienfaisantes mains de guérisseur, comme s’il s’agit d’un corps étranger inerte arrivé là il ne sait comment. Il les frotte l’une contre l’autre, lentement, sans parvenir à les réchauffer. 

« Non, ce n’est pas vrai. Ce n’est pas vrai, mais c’est ce qu’il croit. Il a échoué et il craint d’échouer à nouveau. Cela le paralyse. Il a peur que son incapacité ne condamne d’autres innocents, et parmi eux ceux qui lui sont plus chers que tout. Alors il ne soigne plus, personne, pendant de longues, très longues années. » 

Silence. Elrohir le dévisage avec insistance pendant de longues minutes. Estel, pour sa part, cherche une solution à toute vitesse. Il a mal à la tête, ce qui lui rend le travail compliqué, mais une idée lui vient tout de même. 

« En fait le problème, réfléchit-il à voix haute, c’est que le Prince des Etoiles est trop triste. Il a plus goût à la vie, c’est comme ça que c’est toujours dit dans les histoires de l’Erud… euh, d’Erestor. Alors je sais qu’est-ce qu’il lui faut, Père. C’est la fiole de vie ! Vous savez, celle de son frère ! Elle est restée dans les pyramides ! » 

Le regard que lui adresse le seigneur des lieux est à mi-chemin entre le découragement et le renoncement, mais Estel ne se laisse pas démonter. 

« Il reste plus que l’Erudit. Père, il faut l’envoyer chercher la fiole de vie. 

-C’est inutile. 

- _L’Erudit s’en alla alors pour chercher la fiole de vie qui pouvait sauver son seigneur. Comme il était très organisé, il se prépara un gros sac avec une carte et un compas et aussi des vivres –c’est de la nourriture pour les voyages. Il traversa tout le pays des Collines et puis le Désert aussi, et il arriva dans les ruines des pyramides. Alors il trouva la plus grande et celle qui était la plus belle avant et il entra dedans. Il marcha longtemps dans les couloirs cachés de la pyramide et il chercha pendant longtemps la fiole de vie._

- _Il la chercha si longtemps_ , intervient Elrond d’un ton las, _qu’il consomma toutes ses denrées et se retrouva un jour sans eau ni nourriture. Perdu au cœur du dédale de la pyramide, il s’aperçut alors que sa carte était faussée et que son compas n’indiquait plus le nord, car la malice du Maître du Mal imprégnait encore les lieux et corrompait toutes choses, qu’elles fussent vivantes ou non. Et chaque instant qui passait le voyait s’affaiblissant._

- _Mais_ , batailla Estel avec obstination, _il pensa que si il pouvait en boire un tout petit peu et garder le reste, il sera sauvé et il pourra sortir et rentrer chez lui. Et il trouva la fiole de vie au cœur du… des dalles de la pyramide. Alors il l’ouvra pour en boire un peu et…_

- _La fiole était vide._ » 

Estel sent ses yeux lui piquer. Il cligne des paupières et quelque chose de chaud et humide roule sur sa joue. 

« Vous trichez. Père, vous trichez. Pourquoi tout le monde disparaît tout le temps, dans cette histoire ? » 

Le visage d’Elrond est aussi froid et lisse que le marbre, mais quelque chose tremble imperceptiblement dans son regard d’argent liquide. 

« Parce que c’est mon histoire, Estel. Répond-il avec douceur. Et quand tout le monde a disparu, le Prince des Etoiles disparaît à son tour et c’est la fin de l’histoire. 

-Non ! » 

Les larmes coulent sans retenue sur les joues rebondies du petit infirme. 

« C’est mon histoire aussi… » 

Son nez se met à couler également, et Estel renifle bruyamment avant de poursuivre : 

« _Tout le monde avait pas disparu, parce qu’il restait Harthad dans la maison du Prince des Etoiles. Un jour il attrapa une vilaine fièvre et il était très malade, même que tout le monde crut qu’il allait mourir. Et comme il restait plus personne d’autre parce que le Paladin était parti, le Prince des Etoiles il est bien obligé de le soigner tout seul. Et alors il se rend compte qu’il est toujours le meilleur guérisseur du monde, et il soigne son fils qui l’aime très fort._

-Ce n’est même pas son vrai fils. Murmure douloureusement Elrond. Il l’a adopté. » 

Estel serre ses petits poings. 

« Mais il l’aime quand même ! » 

Il tourne son regard mouillé vers Elrohir et le prend à parti : 

« Et les jumeaux aussi. Dis-le, toi, Roh ! » 

Elrohir ne dit rien. Doucement, il tend sa main valide et la pose sur le poing crispé du garçon alité. Peu à peu, le plus jeune se détend et finit par enrouler ses doigts autour de ceux du semi-Elfe. De son autre main, Estel essuie avec sa manche les larmes qui coulent sur son visage. 

« On dirait que les Jumeaux ils allaient revenir dans leur maison, d’accord ? Et quand ils seront plus tristes ni en colère, ils pourront le dire au Prince des Etoiles aussi. Ils seront plus en colère parce que quelqu’un va leur expliquer que ça sert à rien de rester triste ou fâché dans son coin parce qu’on voit plus les autres qui sont tristes aussi, et qu’il faut pas qu’ils se détestent à cause qu’ils ont pas réussi à faire quelque chose parce qu’après ils croient que tout le monde les déteste aussi alors que c’est pas vrai. Quelqu’un doit leur expliquer ça, Roh. » 

Elrohir hoche la tête. Il y a comme des perles qui brillent dans son regard gris et il les chasse d’un clignement des paupières. 

Il reste un long moment silencieux. Elrond ne dit rien non plus. Mais son visage s’est adouci : c’est à nouveau celui du gentil guérisseur et du parent attentif qu’Estel connaît. Et enfin, Elrohir murmure : 

« Harthad pourrait s’en charger. Il a l’air de savoir faire ça très bien. » 

Estel, qui reprend son souffle après sa longue tirade, s’accorde une seconde de réflexion avant de décider qu’il est tout à fait d’accord avec cette proposition. Mais il va avoir besoin de l’aide du Paladin pour cela, parce qu’il a les mots qui manquent au benjamin et que l’un des Jumeaux est presque aussi têtu que lui… Le sourire d’Elrohir frémit un peu alors qu’il rassure son cadet : qu’il ne s’inquiète pas, le Paladin est en route pour revenir à la maison. Méfiant, le petit garçon fronce les sourcils. 

« Mais attends Roh… Il peut pas revenir. Le Paladin il est mort ! 

-Euh… Oui, mais… Il va mieux. » 

Le haut degré de scepticisme d’Estel est au moins à la hauteur du silence qui suit cette déclaration on ne peut plus convaincante. Elrohir, qui ne semble pas savoir comment se sortir de cette situation gênante, coule un regard presque implorant vers son père. Pour la première fois de la nuit, une lueur amusée vacille dans les yeux gris d’Elrond. 

« Ce sont les Seigneurs de l’Ouest qui l’ont renvoyé dans le Pays Lointain, Estel. Ils lui ont confié la mission d’y mettre bon ordre et il compte bien s’y tenir. » 

Le garçonnet hausse des sourcils compatissants. 

« Eh ben, il va avoir du travail, le pauvre. » 

Nouvel instant de réflexion. Estel ajoute : 

« Il va avoir besoin de l’aide de l’Erudit. » 

Elrond et Elrohir confirment d’un commun hochement de tête et le petit humain poursuit : 

« Il faut le faire sortir de la pyramide, Père. Il sait peut-être pas raconter les histoires, c’est vrai… mais au moins elles sont pas fatigantes, ses histoires. Et Harthad voudrait entendre une histoire pas fatigante, maintenant. » 

Elrond acquiesce de nouveau. Estel, qui serre toujours les doigts d’Elrohir dans les siens, tend son autre main vers son père. L’Aîné la saisit et la presse fort entre les siennes. 

« Et la fiole de vie, c’est Harthad qui l’a. Achève son enfant triomphalement. _L’Héritier il l’avait prise avec lui quand il s’enfuiya des pyramides avec son oncle le Prince des Etoiles il y avait très longtemps. Et l’eau de vie elle s’était transmet… euh… elle était restée avec les hommes bons du désert qui se l’étaient donnée de pères en fils et de mères en filles jusqu’à Harthad. Et comme il est adopté par le Prince des Etoiles, il l’amène avec lui dans leur maison alors il peut la donner. Et on pourra finir l’histoire après._ » 

Les deux semi-Elfes échangent un long regard de connivence. Leurs expressions sont illisibles pour Estel –bien qu’il les trouve singulièrement étranges. 

« C’est cela, Estel. Chuchote enfin Elrohir d’une voix qui sonne bizarrement. C’est exactement cela. » 

Estel lui sourit, fier de voir sa conclusion ainsi approuvée. Il tire un peu sur les mains de son père, l’attirant vers lui. 

« Père, vous vous rapprochez ! Allez ! » 

Le maître guérisseur obtempère et Estel, se dressant autant qu’il lui est possible, dépose un baiser maladroit sur sa joue. Elrond se fige et, une seconde, le petit craint d’avoir outrepassé les bornes de l’acceptable pour le seigneur elfe. Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas plus avant. Alors, taquin, le garçonnet explique : 

« C’était un bisou de vie. En fait Harthad qui est très gourmand il a bu toute la fiole de vie, alors maintenant pour la donner aux autres il doit faire des bisous baveux sur leurs joues. » 

Cette fois-ci, la réaction d’Elrond ne se fait pas attendre. Il se recule aussitôt et s’essuie la joue d’un revers de main, jetant un regard mécontent au petit humain dont les yeux brillent malicieusement. Elrohir ricane. Estel poursuit avec un enthousiasme renouvelé : 

« Et maintenant, le Prince des Etoiles et son fils ils doivent se faire un câlin. » 

Fin du ricanement. Elrohir regarde Elrond. Elrond regarde Elrohir. Un reste de défiance stagne au fond de leurs yeux, et Estel se demande vaguement s’il n’est pas allé trop loin, cette fois-ci. Et soudain, la chose se produit sous ses yeux ébahis. 

Elrond tend la main, lentement, hésitant. Les bouts de ses doigts tremblent un peu, mais ils ne s’arrêtent pas avant de venir se poser délicatement sur l’épaule enroulée de bandages d’Elrohir. Le jeune semi-Elfe se raidit une fraction de seconde, mu par un réflexe trop profondément ancré. Mais il ne se dérobe pas. Il libère sa main de l’étreinte d’Estel et la pose sur celle de son père. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne bougent. 

Ce n’est pas exactement ce que l’on peut appeler un câlin. Cela ne dure pas longtemps. Mais cela fait naître un sourire extatique sur le visage poupon du garçonnet alité. 

Tout à coup, la porte s’ouvre dans leur dos et l’instant magique est brisé. Elrohir et Elrond se lâchent et se tournent en même temps pour voir Glorfindel entrer dans la pièce et tenir la porte, permettant à Gilraen de le suivre. La dame a les yeux cernés et fatigués, et l’air terriblement inquiète. Elle salue précipitamment les deux elfes avant de courir au chevet de son petit garçon. 

« Mon tout-petit ! S’exclame-t-elle en entourant Estel de ses bras. Mais que t’est-il arrivé, mon enfant ? » 

Estel sourit et lui caresse les cheveux pour la rassurer. 

« Oh, rien ! Dit-il d’un ton enjoué. En fait je suis tombé. Et j’ai recassé ma jambe et j’ai mal à ma tête et je suis fatigué, mais je suis très content. C’est une bonne nuit, tu sais, Maman. » 

Gilraen regarde son fils avec étonnement. Le petit blessé bâille, grimace et se love dans ses bras réconfortants. 

« En fait j’ai vraiment mal à ma jambe. Marmonne-t-il, commençant à se sentir somnolant. Je suis content que tu sois là, ma Maman. Tu restes avec moi quand je dors ? Je suis très fatigué tu sais. 

-Seigneur Elrond ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? » 

Le regard étonné de Gilraen a glissé de son fils au maître des lieux. Ce dernier lui adresse un sourire rassurant, de nouveau à l’aise dans son rôle de seigneur guérisseur. 

« Je vais tout vous expliquer, et vous pourrez bien entendu passer la nuit à son chevet. Les infirmiers vous installeront un lit de camp. Glorfindel, si vous voulez bien raccompagner Elrohir à sa chambre… » 

Le blond acquiesce d’un signe de tête et attend que le fils de son ami quitte la pièce pour le suivre, pendant qu’Elrond commence à raconter la chute d’Estel à sa mère. Mais avant que le capitaine ne ferme la porte derrière lui, Estel le voit se retourner. Il adresse un sourire chaleureux au petit garçon, agrémenté d’un discret signe de victoire… ainsi que d’une grimace de désapprobation lorsque ses yeux s’égarent sur les béquilles abandonnées dans un coin. Et Estel, à travers les brumes de son début de sommeil, ne peut s’empêcher de sourire en retour. 

« J’ai bien fini l’histoire… » Chuchote-t-il fièrement à l’adresse de Glorfindel, juste avant de s’endormir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai eu beaucoup de mal avec le ton de ce chapitre. Dans les précédents, j’arrivais plus ou moins à alléger l’atmosphère, que ce soit avec l’aide de Glorfindel, les interventions d’Estel ou des anecdotes amusantes de l’histoire d’Elrond. Pour ce chapitre-ci… ça a été plus délicat. :s Mais c’est enfin fini !! =D
> 
> …Ah non, l’épilogue. C’est vrai. Merci d’avoir lu, j’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !


	8. Et ils vécurent heureux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages appartiennent comme toujours au génial professeur Tolkien. Quand au concept de l’histoire, il vient du film The Fall de Tarsem Singh, sorti en 2006. L’adaptation des personnages et le récit qui en est fait sont de moi.
> 
> Warning : Bah écoutez, c’est la musique habituelle. Personnages OOC, (y’a plus de) déprime… Et spoilers concernant l’histoire d’Elrond (comme d’hab’) et l’enfance et le destin d’Aragorn. Je veux dire, Estel. Enfin, Elessar. Grand-Pas. …Thorongil. …l’Arpenteur, maintenant ? …Ce type a trop de noms, sérieux.

L’air printanier est encore frais lorsque Elessar, après une matinale réunion de concertation avec son Intendant, s’accorde une courte pause sous la forme bienvenue d’une promenade dans les jardins royaux en compagnie de son épouse. Les seigneurs jumeaux de Fondcombe, venus rendre visite à leur sœur, les accompagnent. Elrohir, l’air plus sérieux que jamais dans ses longues robes formelles, présente posément au roi l’avancée de ses travaux concernant un nouveau remède contre une maladie infantile humaine qu’il tente de mettre au point. Elessar l’écoute d’une oreille, cherchant à s’y retrouver parmi tous ces termes techniques et noms scientifiques qui ne lui sont plus vraiment familiers. Derrière eux, Arwen marche au bras d’Elladan et l’interroge sur les travaux que le semi-Elfe a entrepris dans la cité de leur enfance. 

« Oh non, pas d’agrandissement. Explique Elladan à sa sœur. Ce ne serait pas justifié, vraiment, étant donné que nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux à chaque décennie. Et par ailleurs, l’agencement de la vallée ne permettrait pas de tels travaux. Non, je parle seulement d’un réaménagement des bâtiments existants. Vois-tu, de plus en plus d’Elfes du Rhovanion prennent la route de l’Ouest pour voguer vers Valinor, et Fondcombe n’est qu’une étape reposante pour ces voyageurs. Bien sûr, la plupart des Galadhrims ont quitté la Lórien lorsque que Grand-père est venu s’installer chez nous, mais à présent ce sont surtout des humains souffrant de maladies que nous recevons, et les Elfes de Vertbois se rendant aux Havres Gris. 

-Je ne savais pas que les sujets de Thranduil désiraient partir à Valinor, observe Arwen. Leurs ancêtres ne s’y sont jamais rendus, c’est une terre étrangère pour eux. 

-C’est une terre elfique, pour autant qu’elle puisse l’être, et ce monde est devenu celui des Hommes, lui répond doucement Elrohir en s’interrompant dans ses propres explications. Legolas lui-même en ressent l’appel. 

-Toujours est-il, reprend Elladan, que ces Elfes ne restent généralement pas plus de quelques semaines à Fondcombe avant de reprendre leur route vers les Havres. Et les Humains retournent dans leurs foyers une fois leur mal guéri. Il me fallait donc adapter l’organisation de la cité en fonction de ce flux permanent de voyageurs. C’était un véritable petit défi, je ne te le cache pas, mais je pense y avoir trouvé une réponse satisfaisante. J’ai apporté avec moi quelques croquis des travaux engagés et de ce qu’il reste à accomplir, je pourrais te les montrer. Je les conserverai lorsque nous partirons pour l’Ouest, Roh et moi. Je voudrais les montrer à Père et à Mère, je crois qu’ils aimeraient savoir ce qu’il est advenu de la cité cachée qu’ils ont bâtie, après leur départ. 

-La cité cachée qui ne doit plus être si cachée que cela, à présent, commente Arwen avec un léger sourire. 

-Certes, admet Elrohir. Mais le secret n’a plus de raison d’être, et Fondcombe est plus que jamais une maison accueillante pour tous ceux, voyageurs, malades ou blessés, qui frappent à sa porte. Cela a toujours été l’essence même de son existence. 

-Sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs, conclut Elladan, je pense que Père serait fier de ce que j’ai accompli ces trois dernières décennies. Grand-père le pense aussi. Tu sais, j’avais un peu peur que son arrivée ne pose un problème d’équilibre au sein du Conseil, à mon détriment bien sûr, mais en réalité il est tout à fait discret et me soutient dans presque toutes… » 

Elessar cesse d’écouter, son attention attirée par un mouvement dans les buissons proches. Absorbés par leur conversation, Arwen et ses frères ne le remarquent pas, pas plus que les discrets chuchotements qui lui parviennent à l’oreille. Le roi sourit et ralentit sa marche, faisant signe aux trois Elfes de continuer sans lui. Il se laisse progressivement distancer. Arrivé près d’un massif de fleurs proche, il se dissimule prestement derrière les rosiers en boutons et attend. 

Après quelques minutes, le buisson s’agite de nouveau. Les branchages s’écartent, laissant apparaître quatre enfants aux boucles brunes qui se glissent prestement sur le chemin. Elessar fronce les sourcils, reconnaissant aussitôt ses quatre enfants… qui n’ont rien à faire là à cette heure de la matinée. C’est d’abord une fillette d’une douzaine d’année qui se redresse, époussetant les feuilles que le buisson a abandonnées sur sa robe rouge. Un garçonnet de dix ans la suit, sa livrée beige et noire ornée d’élégantes tâches de terre et d’herbe. Il aide ensuite une toute petite fille vêtue de bleu à sortir de leur cachette à sa suite. Enfin, une fillette un peu plus jeune que le garçon, arborant une robe verte, sort de dessous le buisson et réarrange les rubans lacés dans ses cheveux. 

« Heureusement que tu les as entendu arriver, Eldarion ! Lance-t-elle au garçon en se recoiffant. Et que nous avons tous eu le temps de nous cacher ! 

-Vous croyez qu’oncle Roh et oncle Dan nous auraient grondés ? Demande à la ronde la plus jeune des enfants, la petite en robe bleue. 

-Certainement pas, rétorque le nommé Eldarion. Ils ont l’air sérieux comme ça, mais Glorfindel, vous savez, le grand blond qui vient avec eux des fois ? Il m’a raconté qu’ils n’arrêtaient pas de se cacher pour manquer leurs cours lorsqu’ils avaient notre âge. Et ils inventaient de ces excuses ! Elles n’avaient aucun sens, je vous assure. Ils nous auraient soutenus, j’en suis sûr. 

-En revanche, Père et Mère n’auraient pas manqué de nous renvoyer à notre professeur, eux. » Fait remarquer l’aînée, qui avait fini de nettoyer sa robe. 

Les quatre princiers garnements poussent chacun un soupir de soulagement à l’idée d’avoir échappé à cette terrible sentence, et Elessar ne peut retenir un petit rire discret. 

« Que fait-on maintenant ? Questionne la fillette en robe verte. Nous ne pouvons pas rester dans les jardins si Père et Mère s’y promènent. 

-Allons au poste de garde ! Propose Eldarion d’un ton joyeux. Bergil n’est pas de service aujourd’hui, peut-être pourra-t-il nous raconter une ou deux histoires de patrouille ! 

-J’aime pas les histoires de patrouille, soupire sa plus petite sœur. Elles font peur et des fois ça se termine mal. 

-Mais c’est toujours mieux qu’un soporifique cours d’histoire ancienne, réfléchit l’aînée. Le professeur doit être en train de nous chercher partout. Eldarion, penses-tu que nous pourrions rejoindre le poste de garde sans nous faire attraper ? » 

Le garçon s’accorde un instant de réflexion avant de répondre, et Elessar juge que le moment est opportun pour dévoiler sa présence. Il contourne donc le massif de fleurs qui le dissimulait et s’avance calmement vers ses enfants. 

« Je ne pense pas, non. Déclare-t-il, amusé du sursaut commun que son intervention provoque chez les quatre chenapans. Ainsi, vous avez décidé de ne pas assister à votre cours d’histoire ancienne aujourd’hui ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » 

Honteux, ses trois aînés baissent la tête sans répondre. C’est la petite dernière qui lui répond, du haut de ses cinq ans : 

« Parce que c’est popofirique, Père. Ça veut dire qu’on s’ennuie très fort. » 

Le sourire d’Elessar s’élargit. 

« Cela se prononce soporifique, ma fille, corrige-t-il. Et je comprends que ces cours puissent vous sembler ennuyants au possible. Mais, vous savez, ils sont d’une importance capitale. Voyez-vous mes enfants, il est essentiel de savoir d’où l’on vient pour savoir où l’on va, et l’histoire a une grande place dans… » 

Un nouveau soupir, cette fois-ci déprimé, d’Eldarion lui coupe la parole. Sa grande sœur l’imite et marmonne : 

« Ce n’est pas juste, Père. Ça s’appelle de l’histoire, mais cela n’a rien de palpitant comme les vraies histoires que l’on nous raconte. Ce sont juste des dates et des faits. 

-Ce n’est pas intéressant. » Appuie sa jeune sœur en robe verte. 

Elessar hausse un sourcil. 

« Vous préféreriez apprendre par cœur tous les vers en elfique ancien des lais du Beleriand ? Peut-être trouveriez-vous cela plus intéressant ? » 

Expressions horrifiées des deux fillettes et nouvel haussement, mais cette fois-ci d’épaule et de la part d’Eldarion. Et soudain, l’expression du garçonnet s’éclaire. 

« Dites, Père. Puisque vous semblez trouver l’histoire si importante…

-Et elle l’est, mon fils. 

-…Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne nous en raconteriez pas une, vous ? » 

Elessar s’immobilise, surpris. 

« Moi ? » S’étonne-t-il. « Vous raconter une histoire ? » 

Et l’idée plaît aussitôt à ses quatre jeunes vis-à-vis. 

« Oh oui, Père, racontez-nous une histoire ! S’exclame sa cadette. 

-Vous ne nous racontez jamais d’histoire ! 

-Ce sera si bien, Père, une histoire juste pour nous ! 

-Père, une histoire ! Une histoire ! » Piaille la petite dernière en sautillant sur place. 

Elessar se passe une main dans les cheveux, embêté. Certes, il a encore quelques minutes pour lui avant de recevoir les doléances des habitants de Minas Tirith, mais…

« Une histoire avec des héros, Père ! Lance Eldarion à pleine voix. Et des combats ! 

-Mais une histoire qui finit bien ! Quémande aussitôt la plus jeune. 

-Et il y aurait des disputes entre les héros, et peut-être des trahisons ? Propose la fillette en vert. 

-Mais tout le monde il se réconcilie à la fin ! Exige sa petite sœur. 

-Oh, et il y aurait des objets magiques et des malédictions, comme dans notre cours sur le Premier Age, vous vous souvenez ? Repart l’aînée des enfants sans écouter la benjamine. 

-Mais moi je veux une fin heureuse ! » 

Elessar, pensif, tourne son regard vers l’ouest lointain où scintille encore faiblement l’étoile d’Eärendil, et il ne peut empêcher un sourire nostalgique de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ainsi, c’était à ça que cela avait ressemblé, vu de l’autre côté ? Au loin, l’étoile scintille une dernière fois, comme un clin d’œil discret, avant de disparaître. 

« Père, est-ce que vous nous écoutez ? » 

Elessar cligne des yeux et se tourne vers Eldarion et sa moue boudeuse. 

« Bien sûr, lui répond-il avec autorité. Vous voulez entendre une histoire épique, de préférence avec une fin heureuse. » 

Le roi jette un dernier regard vers l’ouest lointain. Puis il s’éloigne du chemin en direction d’un banc de pierre, à l’ombre du massif de fleur. Il s’y assoit et fait signe aux enfants de s’approcher. Ses trois aînés viennent s’asseoir sur l’herbe, à ses pieds. Sa petite dernière grimpe sur ses genoux. Eldarion s’enquiert : 

« Vous allez vraiment nous raconter une histoire ? Une vraie histoire ? 

-Mais oui. Laissez-moi réfléchir… » 

Elessar fait semblant de réfléchir un instant tandis que ses trois grands échangent des sourires ravis. 

« Ah, je crois que j’ai trouvé. » 

Le roi des Hommes s’accorde une seconde pour savourer les regards attentifs braqués sur lui. Sa petite fille juchée sur ses genoux lui tapote la main, le pressant silencieusement d’entamer son récit. 

« _Notre histoire se passe dans un pays lointain…_ » 

FIIIIN !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genesis est à présent terminée. Je n’ai pas pris le temps de développer la réconciliation effective d’Elrond et de ses fils (surtout Elladan), tout simplement parce que cette histoire est vécue du point de vue d’Estel, et que le petit bonhomme a terminé son travail. :D
> 
> Merci d’avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire, elle avait été un projet important pour moi. J’espère qu’elle vous a plu ! Ciao !


End file.
